Our Little Corner of the World
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Set a few years in the future, Callie is 23 and just married, the whole family is included. Just because Callie is not 16 anymore doesn't mean life is easier.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello! Moms! Frankie!" Callie called opening the door to the big house

"Ahh there's the bride!" Stef said coming from the living room wrapping Callie in a hug.

"How was the honeymoon?" Lena asked coming from the kitchen wrapping Callie in a hug of her own as Stef greeted Will.

"It was good, so relaxing" Callie smiled

"Well that's what you want your honeymoon to be" Stef winked at Will as Callie made a face.

"Alright let's keep it clean" Lena sighed.

"Sissy! what did you bring me" Frankie asked leaping into Callie's arms. at almost 7 she was to big to be held and Lena always protested when she did. But as the baby of the family sometimes Callie and her siblings couldn't resist treating her as the toddler she had long since grown out of.

"Oh course I did, come sit" Callie said plopping her onto the couch. Frankie's wild curls bounced with every movement her head made. They were growing out but were an an awkward stage of long enough to stand up and not long enough to go down leading to a little girl with big hair. Lena had long since given up trying to tame them and just worked to keep them out of her eyes until they were long enough to go down.

"Here moms this is for you, and this is yours" Callie said handing Stef and Frankie each a bag as Will sat down next to her.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Lena cried as Stef pulled out a picture.

"It's the sunset over the volcano, it's hand painted from the actual thing, the artist sits there every evening and no two are exactly alike because the sunset is never the same" Callie said.

"Thank you! it's lovely" Stef smiled

"Oh wow!" Frankie cried pulling out a big seashell and a doll.

"That shell is from the beach, you can hear the ocean, it you put it to your ear, and that doll is in traditional Hawaiian dress" Callie told her as Frankie lifted he shell to her ear.

"It works! listen mom!" Frankie said running over to Stef putting it to her ear. Callie smiled watching them, though her moms were considered young to have four grown children they had aged over the past few years. Stef had developed some wrinkles around her mouth and eyes when she smiled that Callie had actually come to love and Lena had some light streaks of gray running through her curls. But Frankie kept them both young and Callie knew it would be a long time before either of her moms actually started aging.

"What do you say?" Lena whispered to Frankie.

"Thank you sissy" Frankie smiled throwing her arms around Callie.

"Thanks Will" Frankie said giving Will a hug after.

"Are you guys hungry? Lena asked.

"Oh yeah, I could eat" Callie said looking at Will who nodded his agreement.

"Good, your siblings should be here soon for dinner" Lena said

"I made my shrimp scampi for tonight" Stef smiled.

"Can I help?" Callie asked.

"No no sit! everyone will want to hear about your trip" Lena said patting her knee as she went over to the ling table in the kitchen.

"So what kind of things did you guys do?" Stef asked putting her feet up on the coffee table. Stef still worked on the police force with Mike as her partner. Stef never changed and Callie loved that things with her mom were always a constant. She always knew exactly what to expect when it came to her mom. Lena was the principal at Anchor Beach, but she swore the job was easier now that less of her own children were in the building.

"Well we went snorkeling at the reef, it was amazing you could reach out and touch the fish" Will started saying. Stef and Frankie were very into his story but Callie found herself watching the doorway. As soon as it opened her ears perked up.

"Hello!" She heard the familiar voice. Callie jumped up almost crashing into her sister as Mariana descended the stairs into the kitchen.

"AHHH" Mariana screeched making Frankie cover her ears as Callie flew into her arms.

"I missed you!" Mariana cried

"I missed you too!" Callie agreed. And she had, 10 days away from her sister was to long as far as Callie was concerned even if they had talked everyday. Long gone were the days Callie and Mariana treated each other like civil roommates. Now they were sisters, they were more then sisters, Mariana was Callie's best friend, they did everything together.

Mariana had graduated from collage the year before with a degree in Mathematics and was a software engineer by day. At night she took classes in design and was starting to become a fashion designer. The many personalities of Mariana were really working out for her. At 22 she had recently started renting a little studio apartment in the city 20 minutes away. Callie missed having her sister so close but she loved when they had their once a week girls nights out sometimes with Lexie or some of their other friends. Mariana had dates here and there but no one had stuck around long term. Her sister was to sassy and free spirited to be tied down yet.

Brandon was the next to arrive greeting Callie and Will with a warm hug. Brandon was a piano teacher, one of the most sought after in the state to teach children of all ages. He also played in an orchestra, had composed many pieces on his own and liked to do some jingles for advertising for fun when he had extra time. He was still the typical big brother of the house always the calm collected one there at the drop of a hat whenever someone asked. He lived in the city as well a few blocks away from Mariana but he had a very serious girlfriend Megan and Callie knew it was only a matter of time before they got engaged. Megan was a sweet girl who made him happy and got along really well with the rest of the family.

Jesus was still the sports star of the family. He was good in everything but he went to college on a full basketball scholarship and played for the varsity team since he was a freshman. He took less classes to focus on his sports so he was in his last year, he lived on campus 15 minutes away but was home almost every night for a home cooked meal. He had talked about joining the force with Stef but when a full scholarship came through there was no way their moms were letting him pass that up. He lived and breathed basketball now and was hoping to go pro next year. But he knew that could only last so long and was still talking about joining the force some day which made Stef proud and Lena look like she was going to throw up every time he mentioned it.

Jude came home from drama club and Callie greeted her youngest brother with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. Jude was 17 and the oldest still living at home. He was in his senior year at Anchor Beach, all the hard work Lena had put into helping him catch up had paid off because he was in all advanced placement classes and looking at big name collages. He identified himself as gay, not that that really mattered in this family. Everyone treated him the same way they always had and he was comfortable talking to any of them about anything. Callie remembered the day he had officially come out 2 years ago. He had asked everyone to gather in the living room and had almost nervously announced he was gay. The room was silent for a minute before Stef just nodded.

"We know, love. But thank you for officially telling us." She had said gently

"Let us know if you have any questions about anything ok, you can still ask us" Lena assured him.

"Cool, so what's for dinner?" Jesus had asked with a shrug

"Hey Jude now you can come with Callie and me when we go checking out guys" Mariana had smiled. Callie still remember the smile that spread across her brother's face as everyone just kind of shrugged and nodded at his announcement. Everyone had just played it off, they were not surprised of course but Callie could still feel the love pulsing through the room and knew her brother could too. After Lena had gathered him in a hug and told him the same thing they had been telling them his whole life with them. 'It didn't matter, they all loved him anyway no matter what and always would.' Callie's relationship with her brother had changed as they got older and he felt more like her brother then her own child a fact that made her both happy and sad. She knew their years in the foster system would always keep them close, but now those years felt like a lifetime ago.

Francesca the youngest at 7 was truly the baby of the family. Callie loved that to Frankie the family just was. To her their moms had always been married and the siblings had always been just that. There was no foster care or adoption of custody battles, to her they just, were. She knew that Callie, Jude and the twins were adopted, they never kept anything from her, but it was just all the same in her eyes. She didn't know any different and Callie loved that. Frankie was the spitting image of Lena with her mocha skin and bouncy curly, her eyes had a sparkle that reminded Callie of Lena's mother and she had a sweet little smile that no one could resist. On the outside she was all Lena. But on the inside Frankie was a feisty little girl with an independent attitude. She could make them all laugh at her smart, sassy comments and could keep up with Stef's banter and wit, it was easy to forget how young she truly was. But at the end of the night she would crawl into someone's lap with her head on their shoulder and Callie suddenly remember that infant baby sister she had fallen so madly in love with.

When everyone was inside and dinner was ready Stef gathered them all at the table. They sat in their usual seats but now Will sat between Callie and Jude on Stef's end. Will got along really well in her family, sometimes he felt like the missing piece. He understood how important her family was to her and really respected their importance in her life. He had even asked all of their permission to marry her before purposing to her. He was kind and respectful to her moms and they treated him like a son. He and Brandon often got together for a beer when Mariana and Callie had their girls nights and they were quickly becoming good friends. Jesus often invited him over to watch the game or go to the gym and workout together. Mariana had approved of him since day one and he really respected how close Callie and her sister were. He treated Mariana like his own little sister always driving her home when she had been drinking to much or letting her know when a guy was acting sketchy around her. He was just as protective of her as Brandon and Jesus were. Jude and Will got along really well which was most important to Callie. Despite having very little in common they always leveled with each other and could talk about anything. Will gave Jude advice on boys and Jude like talking to Will about his job as an engineer. Somehow they always found a common interest and could spend hours talking about things. And Frankie of course loved him, Callie had been with Will since Frankie was 4 so she knew her sister had very little memories of life before Will was in it. To Frankie Will was just another older brother.

After dinner they all got up going about the house. Mariana and Callie helped Stef with the dishes. Jude and Will sat in the nook starting to discuss the many species of fish Will had seen snorkeling on their honeymoon. Brandon and Frankie sat by the piano playing and Lena and Jesus went into the backyard chatting about school and other things going on. Callie smiled feeling her family all around her as she dried the bowl Stef handed her.

Stef cleared the table after dinner a few night later. It had been a quiet night home with no extra children at the table which was a rare occasion.

"Baby go grab your book and I'll do your reading with you" Lena told Frankie who nodded going into the entryway to dig through her backpack.

"How's your homework bub?" Stef asked Jude.

"It's good, I just have to finish my history paper"

"Need any help?" Lena offered

"No it's not hard, just long" Jude sighed.

"Alright, well we are really proud of how hard you have been working this year love. You know it will really pay off next year. You have come a long way and we are very proud of you" Stef told him.

"Thanks" Jude flashed her a smile taking his computer into the living room to sit on the couch and work on his paper.

"Can we read chapter 9 today?" Frankie asked handing Lena her book.

"Yeah, Jude is in the living room so let's sit in the nook and not bother him" Lena said leading her other to the couch on the other side of the room. Frankie settled into the side of her and started reading out loud from her book. Stef smiled at the pair finishing the dishes before going over sitting on the other side of Frankie to join them. After a little while Lena sent Frankie upstairs to take a shower and she sat back putting her feet up.

"How was work today?" Stef asked as Lena folded into her side.

"Well, we came in under budget for the month so that means we get to put more money into the athletics program" Lena said.

"that's great!" Stef said.

"Yes, it's just no as exciting anymore without Jesus to get excited about it though" Lena sighed making Stef laugh.

"I thought you were glad to have all those troublesome Adams Foster kids out of your school she teased.

"I was, I am! Not finding them in the hallways skipping class anymore, but I do miss being able to check up on them whenever I want"

"that's what cell phones are for my love" Stef chuckled.

"Your right, besides I'm still waiting for all the trouble Frankie is going to pull when she gets older."

"Yes, and being your daughter I'm sure she will cause plenty of it"

"Oh please, that she gets from you" Lena said making Stef laughed again as she ducked her head to give Lena a kiss.

"Alright it's getting late, we should go say goodnight to the little one" Stef said standing up and Lena followed her up the stairs. They went into the girls room first where Frankie was sitting on her bed.

"Hey baby time for lights out ok" Stef said.

"Ok" Frankie nodded pulling back her blankets and getting under them.

"Good night baby" Lena gave her a kiss on the forehead tucking her in before Stef gave her a kiss of her own and turned off the light being sure to leave the door open and hallway light on. Both women crossed the hall going into the boys room where Jude was on his computer. Lena knocked on the open door frame before entering and Jude turned to them pulling off his head phones.

"We just wanted to say good night, don't stay up to late ok" Lena said.

"Ok" Jude nodded.

"How did your paper go?" Stef asked.

"Good, finished" Jude smiled.

"Good boy, see you in the morning" Stef said rumpling his hair and kissing his cheek

"Good night bub, mom and I are going to be downstair for a while" Lena said

"Ok, good night" Jude said turning back to his computer as they left his room going downstairs settling on the couch to watch TV with a glass of wine

"So how's the new house?" Robert asked Callie at dinner. Over the years Callie had come to better terms with her birth father. Once he backed off allowing her to get adopted she really started enjoying getting to know him. She loved when he he told her storied about her mom and how she was when she was young. Lena was right he did have a lot to offer her and she enjoyed learning about her birth family. They tried to get together for dinner once a month to catch up and chat. Robert was always trying to throw all kinds of money at Callie she was never comfortable accepting but she appreciated it was his way of trying to make up for what he felt he owed her. Mike was still more or a father figure in her life, but she appreciated everything that Robert was trying to do.

"It's good, We really like it"

"Three bedroom right?"

"Yes, well we turned one into my office"

"And how is work?" Robert asked.

"It's good, it's everything I thought it would be. But I really feel like I can make a difference you know? I mean as a social worker I am the front line for a lot of these kids and getting to be the one who has a voice for them is really humbling."

"You must see some tough stuff."

"Yeah, but the point is to take them from the tough stuff. Yeah theses kids come from a hard place but the reward of seeing them placed in a safe home and later adopted, or seeing their biological parents able to straighten their life out and get their children back makes it worth it" Callie nodded.

"Are you pro birth parents?"

"I think every case is different. It completely depends on the side and what the home lives are like."

"And Will how is he?"

"He's good, busy with work but he's up for a promotion actually, he might be the boss of the firm here in San Diego so that would be nice, less hours and more pay, how's Sophia?" Callie asked about her biological half sister. She and Sophia kept in touch but she went to collage on the east coast so it was mostly just phone calls every few weeks.

"She's doing well, she likes her school, she hates the cold but I guess that's expected of a California girl" Robert said laughing.

"I talked to her a few weeks ago she was telling me about her boyfriend Ryan"

"Oh please don't bring him up" Robert sighed rolling his eyes making Callie giggle.

"Hey babe? Have you seen my blue tie?" Will asked as Callie was in the shower a week later.

"Umm no, did you have it on vacation?" Callie asked washing the shampoo from her hair.

"No, I didn't take that one"

"Oh maybe in the closet by the hall" Callie said.

"Oh yes! got it!" Will called as Callie stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel.

"What's your schedule like today?" Will asked coming into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I have a home visit on that infant I was telling you about, and then I have lunch with Peter" Callie said

"Oh yeah? How is he?" Will asked.

"He's good, I told him I would look over his collage essay, It''s crazy to think a few years ago he was the first kid I was trying to place in a home and now he's applying to colleges" Callie smiled getting dressed and running a brush through her hair.

"Well, that's a success story" Will smiled at her going into the kitchen. Callie smiled finishing her hair and applying a light layer of make up before going into the kitchen were Will was by the stove.

"I have eggs and bagels" Will said.

"Oh yumm" Callie grabbed two plated sitting down at the table. Will put some on her plate and she picked up her fork as he sat across from her. Callie took a bite of the eggs but as soon as it touched her tung she felt her stomach churn, a horrible taste filled her mouth and she jumped up running into the bathroom barley making it before throwing up in the toilet. She sat back leaning against the wall catching her breath.

"What just happened?" Will asked handing her a glass of water.

"Oh, I have no idea, that was weird" Callie shook her head.

"Are you sick?"

"I don't think so, maybe I just wasn't feeling eggs today" Callie shook her head getting up and brushing her teeth.

"Maybe you should stay home?" Will watched her nervously.

"I'm fine really, I feel totally fine. It was just some fluke thing" Callie shrugged

"Fine, but if you start to feel sick come home" Will said.

"I will, I promise" Callie assured him.

Callie made it through the day feeling fine, she ate lunch and dinner no problem and forgot about being sick earlier that morning. But the next morning when she woke up she found herself suppressing a stomach ache and trying not to move to quickly as she got dressed. She passed on breakfast afraid of a repeat of the morning before.

"I wish you would eat" Will said as Callie drank her tea.

"I'm having coffee with Lexie later I will get pancakes then" Callie said. It wasn't a lie, she did have plans with Lexie to meet for breakfast before they both went to work, but at the time she had no intention of eating.

"Maybe you should call your moms what if you picked up some weird sickness on vacation" Will said.

"We came back almost 3 weeks ago, I am fine! please stop worrying" Callie sighed leaning across the table to give Will a kiss.

"Fine, but If you feel sick tomorrow you have to see a doctor"

"Deal" Callie nodded.

"So we have dinner at your moms tonight right?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'll just walk over if you want to meet me there when you get out of work" Callie said.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Will nodded.

"Ok, I better go. I have an adoption this morning" Callie smiled. She had been a social worker for 3 years and adoption days never got less exciting. She loved seeing kids placed with permeant loving families.

"Ok, I love you have a good day. Tell Lexie I said hi!" Will said giving Callie another kiss as she grabbed her bag heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Lexie greeted her with a hug and they sat down

as Callie ordered a cup of tea.

"I know, work has been so busy! And I feel like the time after the wedding just flew by" Callie nodded.

"Mari said you guys had a good time in Hawaii! You could use a tan though" Lexie laughed a little.

"Oh no, not this girl, it was amazing though, I can't wait to go back" Callie smile.

"You want food?" Lexie asked picking up her menu.

"Ehh I'm been kind of off the past few days, I think I got a bug from one of the kids" Callie shook her head as her cup of tea came.

"You do look pale" Lexie said looking up at her searching Callie's face.

"Gee thinks" Callie laughed taking a sip from her mug as Lexie ordered french toast.

"So, how is everything with Will?"

"It's good, he hasn't had any more PTSD attacks since a month before the wedding, he seems calmer now too" Callie nodded.

"Did they say the attacks would go away for good?"

"No, they probably won't but it's common with war vets, especially ones stations in Iraq. They give him the tools to make them less sever and get through them and they do work, eventually he will get them less and less" Callie shrugged.

"That's good, I can't imagine what he went through"

"Yeah he doesn't like to talk about it so I don't know much either. But he is doing better now" Callie nodded.

"And you, how's everything going with you?"

"It's good, work is busy but I love it, It's nice to be able to take a breather now that all the wedding rush is done"

"Have you seen Mari?"

"I saw her Sunday at dinner but not since then why?"

"Maybe you should ask her… She has a new guy I'm kind of worried about" Lexie said.

"Worried about why?" Callie asked putting her mug down leaning forward to give her full attention to Lexie.

"I don't know, it's just a weird feeling. We were at my apartment the other night and he kept calling and texting her, like he was checking up on her or something" Lexie said.

"Like controlling? Mariana would never allow herself to be controlled like that" Callie shook her head

"I don't know, maybe I was just reading to much into it. Just keep an eye out for me ok? Something about this guy doesn't feel right"

"Yeah, yeah I will." Callie assured her.

"Hey baby, you look pale" Lena said as Callie walked through the front door. Leave it to her momma to to notice first thing.

"Gee thanks" Callie muttered pretending to be annoyed.

"Sorry baby" Lena laughed pressing her lips to Callie's forehead.

"I have just been kind of under the weather the past few days" Callie shrugged following Lena into the living room.

"Hey!" Jude smiled coming down the stairs

"Hey! What's up?" Callie asked as Jude plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Applying to collages" Jude sighed.

"Aww poor Judeicorn has his pick of schools" Mariana teased coming from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Jude laughed.

"You should be proud, I know you worked really hard" Callie said greeting Mariana with a hug. She really wanted to talk to her sister about what Lexie had said earlier but knew better then to bring it up in front of everyone else.

"Where's Will?" Mariana asked.

"Meeting me here after work" Callie said.

"Do you have pictures of Hawaii yet?" Mariana asked.

"No, I have not had the chance to print them and organize them"

"Lazy bum you came back 4 weeks ago" Mariana cried.

"I know I know, work has been crazy" Callie sighed.

"Maybe that's why you aren't feeling well you can't stress you out" Lena said.

"Momma i'm fine" Callie laughed a little as the front door opened.

"Hello!" Jesus called.

"Hey we're in here" Mariana called as he walked into living room

"Hey, is dinner ready?" He asked.

"Jesus" Callie laughed shaking her head.

"Let me go check it" Lena chuckled getting up to give him a hug before going into the kitchen.

"Hello!" Stef called walking through the front door followed closely by Frankie and Brandon.

"Hey, everyone is here" Brandon said as they came in with grocery bags.

"Sissys!" Frankie cried throwing her arms around her sisters.

"Hi babies" Stef put her bags down greeting everyone with a hug and a kiss.

"Oh baby, you feeling ok?" Stef asked when she got to Callie.

"Yeah, just a little off, momma thinks I'm stressed" Callie said.

"Well baby you need to take it easy" Stef said gently rubbing her hand up and down Callie's arm.

"I will, I promise" Callie nodded as the doorbell rang. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Who the hell rings the bell?" Jesus asked as Brandon reached to open it. Will was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, you rang the bell? We never ring the bell" Callie said going to great him.

"Yeah well, I have never gone in without you I was not sure what the procedure was" Will said

"The procedure is to open the door and yell hello" Mariana smiled at him making them all laugh as they headed into the dining room. Callie hung back greeting her new husband with a kiss.

"Feeling better?" Will asked.

"Kind of" Callie shrugged

"I felt so weird walking in with out you" Will said. Callie laughed.

"Really it's ok, moms just want you to make yourself at home when your here, it's your family now too, come on I think momma is ready for us" Callie said as they went into the kitchen and everyone took their seats around the table.

"Pasta!" Lena smiled placing a big bowl on the table. She passed Callie's shoulder with it and Callie had the sudden urge to puke again.

"I umm, I'm going to go grab some water from the garage" Callie cried jumping up.

"Sweetie we have water" Lena said giving her a look.

"I know, I just like it out of the bottle, It helps me keep up with my intake, I'll be right back" Callie cried rushing out the back door. She stood in the yard away from the windows taking deep breaths until the feeling passed.

"So, how far along are you?" Callie jumped at the voice reeling around seeing her sister.

"What!?" Callie asked.

"Moms keep saying how pale you are, you went running the minute you smelled momma's food." Mariana said.

"I'm not…I'm not pregnant" Callie shook her head.

"Are you sure? because if I was you I'd take a test or something, unless you have your period" Mariana said.

"I…I yeah" Callie said wracking her brain for the last time she had her period. She was known to skip a month or two sometimes when she was stressed out.

"I know you had it the month before the wedding, did you get it since?" Mariana asked.

"Ummm no" Callie said suddenly realizing she hadn't, the time had escaped her when she thought back to how long ago that was.

"Callie!" Mariana cried

"Oh my god do moms know!" Callie sighed hiding her head in her hands.

"No, I backed you up about the water thing so your good, but how are you going to get through dinner?" Mariana asked.

"Ugh stick with salad and hopefully everyone else at the table distracts them, I guess I should take a test" Callie sighed.

"Yes! and tell me the minute you find out!" Mariana cried.

"Ok ok, let's go back in there before they suspect something" Callie said.

"Wait! you need the water or they are really going to suspect something. Mariana cried.

"Oh your right!" Callie cried

"Oh my god your going to have a baby!"

"Shhh! We don't know yet, besides I'm still convinced mom has the house bugged" Callie said. as the girls went over to the garage giggling.

Dinner passed excruciatingly slow as Callie longed to talk to Will.

"Sweetie your not eating" Lena said as Callie picked at her salad.

"Yea, sorry momma I'm just not feeling like putting anything heavy in my stomach" Callie said.

"Here love how about some soup" Lena said getting up filling a bowl for her and popping it in the microwave. Mariana shot Callie a look she tried to ignore as Lena put the warm bowl in front of her. Callie prepared herself to hold back nausea again but as she smelled her momma's homemade chicken soup Callie suddenly felt herself hungry.

"Thank you" Callie smiled grabbing her spoon as she ate hungrily. Family dinner passed as it usually had. Chatter and laughter, teasing and love. Callie missed this being a part of her everyday routine but she was grateful that they all made it a point to have dinner at their moms every Sunday night. Frankie and Jude were the only two left living at home but it never seemed to be empty. They all spent a lot to time at their moms house and Callie liked being less then a mile away from the big house. Something about being in walking distance of her moms house made Callie feel both safe and a little child like. But if what Mariana thought was true, Callie had a feeling buying a house so close was going to pay off.

Finally they said goodnight and Will took Callie's hand as they walked out to the car.

"Text me" Mariana gave her a quick hug climbing into the passenger seat of Brandon's car.

"What's that about?" Will asked as Callie climbed into his jeep and he pulled out of the driveway.

"Ummm well, Mariana was thinking that I might be pregnant, and after she pointed it out, I think she might be right" Callie said.

"What!" Will cried stepping on the break making them both lunge forward.

"Maybe I should have waited until we were out of the car" Callie muttered.

"But how? We were…What?" Will said.

"Can we just stop and get a test before we start freaking out?" Callie asked.

"But we're safe?" Will said.

"Not the wedding night" Callie said looking at him as she thought back. They had been overly tired, but so happy, excited and slightly drunk, the combination of which leading to things getting primal very quickly neither of them being able to stop and think straight.

"But, you don't think…"

"It only takes once, let's just get a test" Callie said.

"Yeah, what like CVS?"

"Yeah theres one on the corner" Callie pointed him down the street.

"Do your moms know?"

"No! god no, I think one more slip and they will suspect though, I just don't want to say anything yet"

"Yeah, yeah no let's just take a breather" Will nodded pulling onto the parking lot as they both went into the drug store.

"Wow theres a lot of options" Will said as they stood in the aisle.

"Ok well let's get like 3 different ones, that way there will be no way to be unsure right?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, what are the best ones?" Will asked. Callie reached for the three she heard the most about and Will paid for them. The short ride home was silent.

"Ok, I guess I'll go pee" Callie said as they went into the house and she went into the bathroom. When she opened the door she almost plowed into Will waiting outside.

"We have to wait" She said stepping back as he joined her in the bathroom.

"I know I didn't say this before, I was a little bit in shock, but if this is true, are you happy?" Will asked. Callie sighed, she had not allowed herself to go into the what if. What if she was? Was she ready? What if she wasn't, would she be sad?

"I guess, I wish we have like a few more months to enjoy being married, but yeah, I think if this is true, I would be happy" Callie bit her lip looking up at him.

"Would you?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I could be very happy" Will said. leaning down to kiss her but Callie stopped him putting her hand on his lips.

"Let's not get happy yet" she whispered.

"I love you crazy lady, baby or not, you always make me happy" Will laughed and she let him kiss her this time. She felt herself melt into him as she always did. He had big strong arms that encased her whole body and she loved feeling so small when he held her.

"Ok, we have to look" Will said.

"I can't, will you just tell me?" Callie asked. Will nodded looking over at the counter.

"Callie" He whispered.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Get happy" Will said as a huge smile spread across his face.

"No way!" Callie cried running over to see all three tests were positive.

"Oh my god! we're going to have a baby!" Callie cried as Will lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waste and he twirled her around as she threw her head back laughing.

"Oh my god we're having a baby!" Will cried.

When they calmed down Callie took a picture of the tests sending them to her sister before they settled into the couch.

"I can't believe this" Will sighed pulling Callie onto his chest.

"I'm just glad to have a reason for the sickness" Callie smiled.

"Yeah, your going to have to ask your momma for more soup" Will said making her laugh. Callie's phone started to ring and she glanced at the screen.

"It's my sister" she smiled.

"answer it or you know she will never stop" Will chuckled.

"Ok, cover your ears" Callie said.

"Why?" Will asked as Callie pressed answer and Mariana's shriek filled the room.

"When girls go out to celebrate something, don't they get drunk?" Will asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching Callie tie up her hair.

"You watch to many chick flicks" Callie laughed.

"But I'm not wrong" Will raised his eyebrows.

"We aren't necessarily celebrating the baby. You know Mariana and Lexie, they use anything as an excuse to party. Besides Amanda and Morgan are going it's just a girls night out, and I'm the driver so it all works out" Callie said.

"I just worry about you, it is a Thursday night, and you have been so tired lately" Will sighed.

"I'm pregnant not terminally ill, we won't be out late besides I can sleep until 12 tomorrow, please stop worrying" Callie turned to him.

"Hey, your pregnant, and not feeling well, I get to worry a little."

"Ok but don't worry a lot, I will be home before midnight, promise" Callie said giving him a kiss.

"alright" Will smiled as the front door opened.

"Hello!" Mariana called.

"Hey, I thought I was picking you up" Callie said greeting her in the living room as they kissed each other on the cheek.

"I thought I would save you a bit of a drive and come here, if I get to drunk tonight can i just crash on your couch?"

"Of course, that's a cute dress" Callie said looking her sister over. It was more modest then Mariana usually wore on their nights out.

"I thought I would keep the girls in today, are you ready?"

"Yeah let me grab my bag" Callie reached for her purse Will handed her.

"Have fun" Will said giving her a kiss she returned.

"Don't worry I'll watch her" Mariana gave Will a wink as the girls left the house.

"So I had lunch with Lexie a few days ago" Callie said as Mariana's phone dinged with a text message.

"Oh yeah? Sorry I couldn't make it, how was that?" Mariana asked.

"It was good, she said you had a new boyfriend, you didn't tell me?"

"It's not official yet" Mariana said as her phone went off again.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, he likes to talk a lot, he's chatty" Mariana shrugged.

"Oh wow he sounds perfect for you" Callie tried to joke with her.

"He just always has a lot to say. He's nice though, he got me these earrings" Mariana said putting her hair behind her ears.

"Oh wow those are pretty" Callie glanced over at them.

"Thanks" Mariana turned back to her phone.

"What's his name?"

"Javier, Javie"

"Oh spanish guy"

"Yeah" Mariana said typing out a message

"Your going to put that away when we get there right? I was looking forward to a girls night"

"Yeah, yeah I will" Mariana sighed.

"Ok one more round then we should go" Callie laughed as they went to sit back down at their table.

"So tell me, how do you feel?" Amanda asked as they settled back into their seats.

"Well now that I have a reason for the sickness somehow it doesn't feel so sick like anymore. I'm a little more tired then usual but other then that I feel really good" Callie said.

"God your moms must have died" Morgan shook her head.

"They don't know yet. It's so early I probably should not have told you guys yet! But we want to find a really special way to tell them" Callie said.

"I think anyway you tell them they will be so happy" Lexie said.

"Oh god are you kidding, their first grandchild, you will be lucky if they don't sell the house and move in with you" Mariana said making them all laugh. Callie wouldn't put it past her moms to consider it, or at least offer.

"Well I hope you tape their reactions" Lexie said.

"I know Lena's going to cry, Stef is a bit of a mystery though, that will be surprising to see" Callie said as Mariana's phone rang.

"I'll be back" Mariana said frowning at the caller Id and going outside.

"that's the third phone cal tonight" Lexie whispered.

"I know, I'v been counting, it is always him?" Callie whispered back.

"Yeah, I see his name on the screen"

"Maybe they are fighting or something" Callie offered.

"I'm telling you something is not right" Lexie said as Mariana came back to the table.

"Ok, ready to go?" Mariana asked as everyone looked at her surprised. Mariana was always the last one to suggest they leave anywhere.

"What? I just don't want Callie to get tired" She said.

"Yeah, we should go" Lexie nodded as they stood up grabbing their coats.

"Want to order a pizza?" Callie asked as she pulled into the driveway.

"no, I should get going"

"I thought you were staying over tonight?" Callie said turning to her sister.

"Well I'm not drunk, we both have work tomorrow, besides Javier is waiting for me"

"He's living with you?" Callie asked surprised.

"No, he just wanted to spend the night together"

"Was he nervous about you going out?"

"No, it's fine"

"He called you a lot."

"Callie" Mariana sighed and Callie could tell she was getting annoyed with her.

"You would tell me if something was up right?" Callie asked.

"He just wanted to spend some time together, he works a lot and we didn't get to see each other this week. He was a little pissed I went out on his night off but it's fine" Mariana said.

"Ok" Callie sighed not wanting to argue with her. They sat in silence in the car for a minute neither of them saying anything.

"So see you Sunday?" Callie asked.

"Yeah" Mariana nodded smiling to tell her they were ok as she leaned over and they kissed each other on the cheek before Mariana got out walking to her car and Callie went in the front door. Will was up waiting for her.

"How was girls night out?" He asked as Callie lay on the couch next to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"Good, but I'm tired" she yawned.

"Let's get you to bed" Will said as they went through their nighttime routine and she crawled into bed next to him. He put his strong arm around her and Callie put her head on his chest. Soon Will's breathing got steady and he was asleep but Callie stared up at the ceiling think about what Lexie had said.

"Hi bud!" Callie smiled at her brother as he made his way to the table she was sitting at.

"Hey, you look like your feeling better today" Jude smiled sitting down across from her.

"Thanks I am" Callie said. She wished she could tell her brother about the baby but she wasn't ready yet, she wanted to make sure everything was ok first. She knew it was her own fear of hopping to high that was holding her back but something inside her was telling her not to.

"Moms said to come back with a full report on you" Jude said.

"Of course they did, tell them I feel much better and am not stressing myself out any longer and they can see for themselves at dinner tomorrow" Callie said.

"Ok, how are you really?" Jude asked.

"Really? Work is kicking my butt. I have so much to catch up on, I have 6 home visits on Monday"

"Are you expecting any removals?"

"One, I'm really hoping not, but I think it might turn into it." Callie sighed.

"From a foster family?"

"Yeah, the child doesn't get along well with siblings, The family loves the kid wants him to stay but if he's not happy I have to take him" Callie shrugged.

"that sucks, foster siblings are so hard to like" Jude sighed as the waiter came and they gave their drink orders.

"I think parents just expect to take home these kids of all different back grounds and they will be friends. I they and tell them it doesn't work that way, just because you have 3 girls between the ages of 5 and 7 doesn't mean its going to be like having triplets"

"Thats for sure" Jude nodded.

"I just wish kids never had to be removed from birth families, its so hard to fit into the mold of a new family your just thrown into. Alright enough about work how are you?"

"Good, I asked moms about me getting a job"

"No fair! we were never allowed jobs until we were in collage!" Callie cried.

"The perks of being from the younger group, they ease up on the rules. Yesterday Momma brought home soda for root beer floats because Frankie lost her first tooth." Jude beamed as Callie reached across the table swatting his arm.

"No it would only be a Saturday morning thing, 4 hours at best."

"Doing what?"

"Well you know I want to be a teacher, so I thought I could get in some hours to put on my application tutoring" Jude said.

"That's not a bad idea, but you know you don't have any trouble finding a job, you have one waiting for you at the best charter school in the state" Callie said.

"I know, but I don't want to be handed it just because momma does all the hiring"

"That's not the only reason why, you worked really hard, you identify with kids well and you have the patients to really run a classroom."

"Well they are thinking about it, I said It would give me a chance to brush up on some stuff too you know, but we'll see what they say. Maybe you could pull some strings for me? Put in a good word?" Jude asked.

"Like what mention how if would be good for you to start saving" Callie laughed.

"Exactly! Come on mom listens to you"

"I will try" Callie smiled.

"Thanks! I think I want the pancakes , what are you going to get?"

"Callie" The nurse called as Callie looked up from her chair. She turned to Will as they both stood up following the nurse back into the exam room.

"So we confirmed your positive pregnancy test, congratulations"

"Thank you" Callie smiled.

"So we are just going to go through some questions and then see if we can hear a heartbeat and get a little picture"

"Perfect" Callie smiled. She answered the many questions that were asked and took the sample of vitamins they gave her.

"Ok, so why don't you lie back, pull your shirt up a little bit and we will see if we can see anything" The doctor said as Callie lay down pulling her shirt up exposing her flat stomach. She reached out for Will and he took her hand coming to stand beside her.

"Ok so there is the heart that flash right there, it looks perfect and this, is your baby" Callie watched as a little gray shape filled the screen in front of her.

"Oh wow" Will breathed, but Callie felt like her breath was taken from her body as she watched the little shape moving

"Can you print a picture?" She asked.

"I sure can, everything looks very healthy, your about 10 weeks along so you are almost done with your first trimester"

"Wow" Callie sighed unable to pull her eyes from the screen.

"I want to tell my moms, tonight" Callie said as Will pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good! I hate keeping this from them, I feel like your mom already knows" Will smiled a little.

"I think I know the perfect way to do it too" Callie laughed.

"Oh yeah, how?"

"You'll see, can we stop at the store and get a photo album?"

"You bet" Will winked at her taking her hand in his and kissing the knuckles.

"Hey Momma! I finally printed out the pictures from our trip, you want to see?" Callie asked finding Lena in the nook that evening.

"Oh yes show me" Lena cried sitting up straighter.

"Where's mom?" Callie asked.

"She's out back running around with your sister, oh wow look at that beach!" Lena cried opening the first page as Will took a seat next to her.

"Hold on let me get mom don't look at anymore" Callie cried running to the back door calling her mom inside.

"Hey baby" Stef came over giving her a kiss, Frankie close behind wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

"We brought pictures from Hawaii want to see?" Callie asked.

"Oh yeah, maybe momma and I should go there for our honeymoon we never took" Stef said winking at her sitting next to Lena in the nook. Callie sat down next to her and Frankie crawled into her lap. Callie ran her fingers through her sisters long curly hair as Lena flipped through the pages and Callie calmly tried to talk about the pictures. she felt like she was jumping out of her skin. She glanced up at Will who gave her a little smirk and she almost burst out laughing. Finally Lena got to the last few.

"That was when were were scuba diving, the fish were beautiful if you go you have to try that" Callie said as Lena flipped to the back page. Callie had covered the last picture with a piece of paper. On it she had written 'And this is what happened on the wedding night'

"Oh man we don't want to see that, what are you showing us, cover your eyes baby" Stef cried pretending to make a scene and cover Frankie's face. Callie laughed but she saw a flash of understanding cross Lena's face as she flipped up the paper and under it Callie had placed the ultrasound picture from this morning.

"Callie Adams Fos-..Stephanie!" Lena yelled as Stef's head snapped to her and Lena flipped the book over holding the picture in front of Stef's face. Callie saw Stef's eyes go wide as she took in the picture and both her moms turned to her. Callie smiled knowing what was coming setting her sister on the nook bench a safe distance away.

"No?" Stef asked as a smile spread across her face. Callie nodded smiling putting her hand on her belly.

"10 weeks today" Callie said. Lena let out a shriek jumping up and rushing into Callie's arms practically lifting her off her feet as she smothered her in a tight hug. Stef leapt over the coffee table to join them.

"Oh my god I hate you! You waited 10 weeks! William get in here!" Stef yelled as Will came to join their hug. Frankie sat where Callie had left her staring at them her mouth open.

"Oh my god, your going to have a baby! Lena cried as Stef smothered Callie's face in kisses.

"Oh I am going to spoil this baby so much" Lena cried making Callie laugh. She had expected no less from her moms. When they finally let her go Callie went back kneeling in front of her sister.

"Frankie your going to be a Auntie" Callie said.

"Sissy is having a baby aren't you so happy" Lena cried.

"Oh wow!" Frankie yelled jumping up.

"Oh my gosh did you tell your brothers and sisters yet?" Stef asked as they settled back down.

"Mariana knows for a month now, I'll tell Jude tonight and I'll give Brandon and Jesus a call soon." Callie said.

"Your sister knew and kept it from us!" Stef cried horrified.

"Well your staying for dinner, you can tell your brother at dinner, Jesus is coming to so you can tell him then also" Lena said. Callie laughed at how assertive Lena was being.

"Yes momma" Callie said.

"What do you want, you name it? Oh do you want your favorite lasagna?" Lena asked going over to the fridge. Callie shrugged.

"Anything tomato has been making me feel sick" Callie said.

"Ahh good times that morning sickness" Stef smiled wrapping her arms around Callie's shoulders.

"How about roasted chicken, with potatoes and carrots, and Italian bread" Lena asked.

"Prefect" Callie smiled

"And I will use the leftovers to make you some chicken soup to take home, it will be easy on your stomach, oh and I just bought a ton of oranges I'll squeeze you some nice organic orange juice you should have one glass a day, oh and kale! i'll send you home with a salad" Lena said pulling things out of the refrigerator.

"Oh no mom you don't have to. I can.." Callie started Lena looked at her over the fridge door.

"No, no you waited 10 weeks to tell me! thats 10 weeks I have to make up for taking care of you" Lena cried before going back to the food.

"Accept it sweets" Stef laughed a little sitting back and putting her feet up.

"Yeah I can do that" Will said sitting like her making the three of them laugh.

Jude and Jesus came in just as Lena was putting dinner on the table.

"There you are! Just in time" Stef greeted them as they took their seats around the table.

"Smells good" Jude said.

"Some wine love? Will knuckle head you guys want a beer?" Stef asked.

"No thank you" Will said.

"I'm good" Jesus shook his head.

"Solidarity huh?" Lena smiled as Will as Stef poured a glass of wine for Lena and herself.

"Wow no wine for Callie's that's not like you" Jesus said said as they started eating.

"Jeez you act like I'm an alcoholic" Callie said

"Well I know how you like wine with your dinner"

"Well, this is not Sunday night dinner" Callie shot back at her brother.

"That's right, why are you here?" Jude asked turning to her sister.

"Oh come on, Jesus doesn't live here either" Stef said.

"But he eats here every night" Jude pointed out.

"That's true, we were thinking about canceling you meal plan through the school dude" Lena said.

"That's cool, your food is better" Jesus shrugged shoving fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Actually, there is a reason we are here today" Callie said.

"I know it" Jesus smirked at her ignoring the look Lena gave him.

"Well I know you guys know I ave not been feeling that well lately…" Callie started.

"Are you sick?" Jude interrupted her looking worried.

"No! No I'm totally fine" Callie assured him.

"So then what?" Jesus asked.

"I'm pregnant" Callie said Jude's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped.

"Congratulations! Wow that was fast!" Jesus cried as he jumped up to shake Will's hand and pulled Callie into a hug, Lena laughed at his reaction.

"Jude, say something" Callie said turning to her brother with Jesus was settled down.

"I just can't believe it, that's great" Jude smiled giving her a warm hug. Callie knew his thought process, it was similar to her own when she found out. Although the came from this bag family of 8 people, 9 if they were counting Will. Truly, their family was very small, if she allowed herself to think back her true blood family was just her and Jude, and now this little baby. She hardly ever thought of Jude as just her's anymore. But something like this suddenly made her feel like it was just them again.

"When do you know if its a boy or girl?" Frankie asked.

"Not for a while, 2 months maybe" Callie said. as they all returned back to their plates.

"Do you have any preference?" Stef asked.

"I want a girl" Frankie cried making them all laugh.

"We know you do little one" Callie smiled at her.

"What's easier girls or boys?" Will asked looking at Stef and Lena.

"Oh god…it's hard to say" Lena said leaning back in her chair thinking about it.

"I think girls are easier as kids, but boys are easier as teenagers" Stef said. Lena nodded her agreement.

"Who was your toughest kid?" Will asked.

"Oh man pitting us in the hot seat!" Stef cried as Callie, Jude and Jesus all looked pointedly at their moms.

"They all had their days of course, they all had times to shine and times to fail. There were the days when one was easier then the others but I wouldn't say any one of them had easy or hard days the outnumbered the rest of them" Lena said.

"Really? I always though I was your hardest" Callie said looking at Lena seriously. She knew she had thrown her moms for a loop when she was younger.

"Like when she was here all of 30 minutes and was calling you guys dykes" Jesus said. Stef, Lena and Jude burst out laughing as Will's mouth hung open starting at her.

"That is out of context" Callie told him

"Really because I believe that is exactly the context it happened in" Jesus said as Callie threw her roll across the table to him

"Oh my love you did give us a run for our money your first few weeks here. But it was so worth it. No you were not our hardest, no child took more work or love then another over all but they did each have their days" Lena smiled at Callie.

"I will say one thing though, I can not wait to hear your momma walking around the halls at school and some kid calling her grandma" Stef said making everyone laugh.

"Callie Adams Foster" Callie answered her work phone as she was driving to work.

"Ms Adams Foster this is Caption Burns from San Diego police area 4 we have a report of disturbance in a house with young children and we are looking for a social worker on call" A voice said.

"Of course what's the address?" Callie asked as the Caption gave an address she was familiar with.

"I'm about 5 minutes away" Callie said.

"That's perfect"

"thank you for the call" Callie said hanging up her phone she turned her car around heading in the direction of the address. It was not often social workers on call actually got a call, and when it was a call from the police it was never be good. Stef's department was area 3 so Callie knew it was unlikely anyone from her moms station was there which made her worry even more. It was never fun going on these calls but if there was a friendly face there, even if it was someone she just knew by name, not necessarily mom or Mike it made it a little easier. Arriving at the house there were already three cop cars parked. Callie climbed out of her own car flashing her badge being allowed through.

"Your the social worker?" a stern looking man walked up to her

"Yes sir, Callie Adams Foster" Callie nodded if there was one thing Stef had drilled into the heads of all the kids it was respect.

"Any relation to Stephanie?"

"Yes sir I'm her daughter"

"Good, they sent us a good one for once" The police officer muttered making Callie crack a smile.

"I'm office Gold. We just stormed the house, we have officers in there now searching, the parents are cuffed and laying on the ground but the kids seemed to have barricaded themselves in the bedroom. The neighbors think there are three small children, maybe 4. One of them a pretty young baby" Gold told her

"Do we have names or anything?" Callie asked tying her hair up as Gold lead her up the walk to the run down looking house.

"Don't know names. There's drugs all over the house and a gun was locked in a safe in the master bedroom"

"Ok thanks" Callie nodded walking into the house, it had a musty smell that greater her instantly and made her stomach threaten to repeat her breakfast. There was trash and dirt everywhere, it was by far one of the worst houses Callie had been in. A young women who couldn't be much older then her lay on her stomach in the living room hands cuffed behind her back and a man a few years older was next to her. The women was crying as an officer was standing over then and two more were searching the house.

"Hi, My name is Callie, I'm a social worker" Callie said addressing the women.

"You can't take my kids!" She yelled Callie sat down on the floor next to her.

"Listen, I know this sucks, but let's face it, you can't take care of them right now, your going to jail and they need a safe place. Let me take them, I promise they will be safe and I'll make sure someone tells you where they are, you straighten out and you can get them back, but right now you don't really have a choice" Callie said gently but firmly, or that was how she hoped it came across. The women said nothing.

"What are their names, the oldest one? What's their name?" Callie asked.

"Sam, he's the oldest" The women finally said.

"Ok" Callie nodded standing up.

"Please make sure they are out of here before I bring the kids out, no one needs to see their parents like this" Callie addressed the officer who nodded. Callie went down the hall knocking on the only closed door, there was no answer.

"Sam? Sam are you in there?" Callie asked. She heard movement from inside but still no answer.

"Sam, my name is Callie, I'm here to help you and your siblings" Callie said.

"No Cops!" A firm voice said from behind the door.

"No, no I'm not a police officer. I'm just Callie, here's my badge see, you see my picture" Callie said taking her badge from her pocket and sliding it under the door.

"Your mom told me your name, she said you can come with me" Callie said. When there was still nothing. Finally the door handle turned and opened a crack. Callie was met with a little boy who could not be any older then 8.

"Hi" Callie offered a smiled at his hard looking face.

"No cops" He said again.

"No, no just me I promise" Callie said. the door opened wider and she took a step forward. Two little girls looking about three or four sat on the floor of a closet that the door had broken off of and a infant lay on a blanket at their feet.

"Hi guys, I'm not going to hurt you" Callie addressed the two girls who were cowering from her.

"My name is Callie, I'm going to take you somewhere safe ok" Callie said gently sitting down near them as Sam came over picking up the baby in his arms glaring at her.

"We aren't going with you! You can't take them" Sam cried.

"I'm going to take all of you ok, you will stay together, I won't separate you" Callie said.

"Promise?" One of the little girls looked up at her.

"I promise" Callie nodded. She quickly helped each of the kids pack a bag of their clothes and favorite stuffed animal and learned the girls were named Meredith and Brooklyn and the baby was a cousin living with them named Grace. In the short time it took Callie to gather their things the girls had all really taken to her. When she lead them back through the house their parents were gone and there was only officer Gold left.

"I'll call when I have a placement for them, please let their mother know immediately" Callie said.

"Will do Adams Foster" He nodded as Callie pulled the car seats out of her trunk and started buckling the kids into them.

"Where are we going to go?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to find you a nice home, with some nice people to take care of you for a little while until your mom and dad come back" Callie assured him as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"With you?" Sam asked, she looked back at him in the seat behind her and was surprised the hardness in his face was gone.

"Not in my house, but it will be a good house, and I will come visit you" Callie said. She stayed turned around looking at him waiting for him to ask more questions or say something. She knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Ok" Sam nodded.

"How was the placement the morning? I heard it was rough" one of Callie's coworkers Sarah asked that day at lunch. Callie gave a little shrug.

"It was, the house was pretty bad, but the kids were good, really good and I made sure they were settled in well."

"What's the foster family like?"

"They were really good. No other kids in the house which is good, they are going to need a lot of attention"

"And reunification? Do you think the parents will get them back?" Sarah asked. Callie shook her head sadly.

"They are going to jail on a lot of different charges. It will probably be 10 years before they get out. Their oldest boy will be 18 and the girls will be teenagers, I hate to say it but I think they would be better off adopted" Callie said.

"But the girls could be returned to their birth parents.

"Yes, and I think they probably will be, but these girls are so little, they have so few memories. Their growing up memories are going to be in foster care, god willing with this one family i just placed them with. They are going to see these people as parents and this will be their home for as long as they can remember. And then their parents will be out of jail and they will be rushed back to them and everything they know will be gone" Callie sighed.

"It doesn't seem fair does it?"

"No, no it doesn't" Callie shook her head


	3. Chapter 3

"Have any new placements this week?" Lena asked Callie as she helped her with Sunday night dinner.

"One little boy, I'm really hoping he goes back to his parents though. They are good parents just hit a rough patch. But the family I placed him with is really in favor of bio parents so I'm thinking they will help them out" Callie said chopping up the carrots.

"Some foster parents aren't in favor of Bio parents?" Mariana asked from across the kitchen where she was sitting in the nook with Stef and Frankie having a glass of wine. Jesus and Jude were in the living room and Will and Brandon were out on the front porch having a beer with Mike who had stopped by to congregate Callie and Will.

"Yeah, some are foster to adopt, they have the mindset that once a kid gets places with them they are theirs forever" Callie nodded.

"We were never foster to adopt, we just wanted to be a safe place for kids who needed one short term" Stef shook her head.

"Yet you adopted the only four kids you ever fostered" Mariana laughed.

"Well, you guys were different." Stef chuckled

"Well we fell in love with you guys. You all just fit so perfectly, and Mariana your mom never fought us for custody of you and your brother, Jude's dad signed the papers right away" Lena nodded.

"Mmhhmm, it was this one who gave us a problem, you always were our problem child" Stef smiled winking at Callie.

"But by then we were to in love with you to not fight for you" Lena smiled as Callie stuck her tung out at Stef.

"How is Robert by the way?" Stef asked.

"Good, I had dinner with him a few weeks ago when we got back, and I called Sophia Thursday night"

"Did you tell them about they baby yet?" Mariana asked

"Not yet, I might wait a few more weeks. I just don't want him to start trying to buy everything"

"Your dad is just trying to help" Lena offered gently.

"I know, and I know he shows he cares with money, but I'm just not ready for that yet"

"fair enough" Stef nodded.

"How about your grandparents did you give them a call?" Lena asked.

"I actually called Gram last night, but I chickened out of telling her, is that weird?" Callie asked. Lena let out a little laugh hugging Callie to her side.

"No, my mother can be a little intimidating over the phone, believe me I know exactly what you mean" Lena nodded

"But I know they will be happy, I don't know" Callie sighed.

"Believe my baby I know, You know she will be happy, but you also know she will have some little comment for it and part of you just doesn't want to deal with it, do you want me to tell her?" Lena asked.

"Please" Callie let out a sigh of relief making everyone laugh.

Suddenly there was a yell from the living room making them all jump.

"Hey man! take it easy!" they heard Jesus yell then a door slammed and they all rushed into the living room Stef holding tightly to Frankie's hand. Jude was watching the front door with worried eyes and Jesus had his hands thrown up in the air.

"What happened?" Lena asked looking between the two boys.

"Will came in, he was asking where Callie was then he just freaked out" Jude said as Brandon came in the front door.

"Callie something wrong with Will" Brandon said looking worried.

"What were you guys doing?" Stef asked.

"Just playing video games" Jesus shook his head.

"what game?" Callie asked as she suddenly realized what must have happened. Jesus handed her the box, Call Of Duty.

"Damn it" Callie whispered going out the front door leaving her family behind.

Will was pacing the front lawn muttering something with a wild look in his eye.

"Hey man are you ok?" Mike asked walking over to him Will jumped back glaring at him as if he didn't know who he was.

"No, back up!" Callie called from the porch.

"Go inside baby, Jude take her inside" Stef said pushing Frankie into Jude as he lead her inside shutting the door behind him.

"What's happening?" Mariana asked.

"It's a PTSD attack, he doesn't know where he is" Callie said walking down the steps. Lena grabbed her arm.

"No! He looks dangerous" Lena said stopping her not taking her eyes from Will. Callie had to admit he did look dangerous as she watched his struggle to pull himself into reality.

"It's ok" Callie said gently pulling her arm from Lena walking across the lawn she pulled a piece of gum from her pocket.

"Will, It's Callie, your ok, your safe" Callie said. Will turned to her and Callie could see he recognized her.

"Here, chew this remember, your ok" Callie said again as he took the gum from her. They had started using grounding strategies the last time this happened. Things Will could taste, hear see and smell to remind him of where he was.

"Your home remember. We're at moms house it's ok" Callie said. Will nodded as his breathing slowed and Callie folded into his arms. His body was shaking but he held her strongly for a while. When she let go she was glad to see the rest of her family had gone inside.

"Your ok" Callie said again.

"I don't know what happen, I went looking for you and.."

"The boys were playing a war game, it must have set you off"

"I haven't had an attack in months" Will sighed.

"I know, it's ok, your ok now" Callie said leading him into the house.

Lena set the table like nothing was wrong with Mariana and Frankie.

"I'm sorry man" Jesus said

"It's ok It's not your fault" Will said as Stef called them to dinner.

Dinner passed in the usual way, if anyone was phased by what had happened with Will no one said anything. Callie kept glancing at him during dinner but he seemed to be ok. Typically when he had one attack he was easily triggered the rest of the day so she made a mental note to keep everything calm around him. If Will was nervous at all or showing any effects from his flash back he was doing a good job of masking them.

"So how's the new house since we fixed the piping?" Mike asked turning to Will and Callie.

"It's good, no more cold showers" Callie said offering him a smile. Since they had bought the house Mike had been a big part in helping Will fix it up.

"Yeah, we were taking about maybe finishing the basement next" Will nodded.

"For what? what would you put down there?" Lena asked.

"Maybe a play room, move the washer and drier down there so we can redo the bathroom. With the baby coming we could use some extra room" Will said.

"So insulate and heat and everything" Mike said

"If your up for it?" Will asked.

"You bet" Mike smiled at them.

After dinner Callie sat in the living room with Lena settling into the couch putting her aching feet up as Lena handed her a mug of tea.

"Does that happen often? To Will?" Lena asked sitting next to her.

"Not nearly as much as it used to, and they aren't so bad" Callie shrugged.

"I know you said he had them, I never saw him actually have one though, he seems god at grounding himself again"

"He is, it goes away pretty quick"

"The way he snapped at Mike though…" Lena trailed off and Callie hard been waiting for this.

"he's ok" Callie said

"Does it ever get dangerous? For you to be around when he's like that?" Lena asked. Truth was, it could sometimes be dangerous for Callie if he couldn't get control of himself easily because he was at risk for attacking her. But she was always careful, and he had never snapped at her the way he had snapped at Mike today.

"I know how to handle it, and I think part of it was Mike having a man voice you know, he's not like that around me" Callie said.

"So the answer is yes? It could get dangerous?" Lena said. Callie let out a little sigh.

"It could, but I won't let it, I know how to handle them momma, and so does he" Callie assured her.

Outside Mike took a seat next to Will on the front steps.

"Does that happen a lot?" Mike asked.

"No, I actually had them pretty under control, I guess that game just set it off" Will said.

"Yeah, I mean it's understandable" Mike nodded.

"I just wish I had more of a warning you know, when they were going to happen"

"Well that's kind of the attack part of it right, I had some PTSD myself after Stef was shot, and I was not even the one shot" Mike said.

"How did you deal with it?"

"Well it wasn't nearly as bad, It was just once you know, and she was ok, but I had the guilt, the guilt over her being hurt on my watch, and that I had shot and killed the guy who hurt her. It was hard but I just kept reminding myself that she was ok"

"Thats hard for me to do when a lot of my buddies didn't come home ok, and even more are still over there"

"So you have some of the guilt too?"

"I guess, I mean I want to be here with Callie and the baby, but I guess I just wish no one had to be over there" Will sighed.

"Yeah, well if there was all good in this world almost everyone in this family would be out of a job" Mike smirked a little.

"Thats true, they tend to get themselves mixed up with people who need help huh?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah, they are big on giving back and they kind of drilled that into the kids. Makes them all who they are though so I wouldn't change a thing" Mike said.

"You are probably the only guy I know who would do what you do"

"What's that?"

"Hanging out with your ex wife and her family, most guys would be so mad"

"Yeah, I mean honestly Stef and I were so young when we got married, and we were both not happy. We functioned together but we were both lying to ourselves saying we were actually happy. I was mad when she started dating Lena, and confused and hurt. But I still wanted to be a part of Brandon's life and that meant making nice with Stef and Lena, and they did the same. That first year was pretty forced niceness but, they are good parents and honestly Brandon wouldn't be the kid he is today if Lena was not a parent to him. After a little while I saw what a great job they were doing and I couldn't be mad anymore, because honestly it was the best thing for everyone. And that lead us to where we are today"

"I hope I can be as good a man as you someday" Will said. Mike smiled at him patting him on the back.

"Hi girly, you look different today" Stef said as Callie opened the door to her house letting Stef in.

"Different? I have a new shirt on" Callie said

"Maybe that's it, I was wondering if we could borrow your vacuum cleaner? Ours won't turn on and Frankie had a friend over for a movie night with popcorn yesterday, you can just imagine what the living room carpet looks like" Stef said.

"Yeah it's right in the closet" Callie laughed going into the hall.

"Thanks, I guess we are going to have to start looking for a new one" Stef said as Will came home from work for the night.

"Hi" He greeted Stef with a hug and gave Callie a kiss his hand absentmindedly resting on her belly as he leaned down.

"that's it!" Stef cried surprising them both.

"what is?" Callie asked.

"Your face, your gaining weight." Stef said.

"Oh well that's nice" Callie rolled her eyes.

"It's just from the baby, about time too! I'v been telling you for years your to thin" Stef teased her.

"Oh yeah, now that you say that I can kind of see it" Will said looking at Callie. Callie felt her cheeks turn red as they both stared at her.

"Stop!" Callie cried.

"Are you showing at all yet?" Stef asked.

"I don't know can we just drop it!" Callie moaned.

"Alright alright, sorry love I'm just excited, I will bring this back tomorrow" Stef said squeezing her hand and leaving the house.

Later that night Callie stood in front of her wall length mirror and pulled her shirt up turning side ways. Stef was right she had always been thin, her cheeks did look a little puffy like she had gained some weight. Maybe there was a bump in her stomach, yes she was sure there was. It was small, but it was there.

"Will! Will come here!" Callie yelled laughing

"Hey what's up" Callie said walking into the cafe and sliding into the booth across from her sister.

"Lexie just called, she got called into work early so she can't come" Mariana said.

"Aww bummer" Callie said taking a sip of her water.

"So what's new with you?" Mariana asked as Callie picked up her menu.

"Oh yah, look" Callie said standing back up pulling her shirt down tight.

"Oh my god you have a bump!" Mariana cried running her hand over it.

"Yeah, Mom kind of noticed the other day, it's tiny but it's there" Callie smiled sitting back down.

"You are going to find out if it's a boy or girl right? I have to know" Mariana said.

"Yes we are, I was never good at surprises, we will most certainly be finding out" Callie laughed

"Oh I can not wait! You have to tell me the minute you find out!"

"Of course!" Callie assured her as the waitress came and they gave their order. Mariana's phone dinged and she glanced down at it. Callie saw the smile fade from her sisters face as she picked it up quickly typing back.

"Is that the boyfriend?" Callie asked when Mariana put her phone down.

"Yeah" Mariana nodded trying to bring the smile back to her face again.

"Hey why haven't you brought him around? I meet all your guys" Callie said.

"Oh I don't know, he works crazy hours, plus he's kind of shy" Mariana said.

"He doesn't seem shy" Callie muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"I just mean he seems to actually be kind of demanding"

"He's not"

"He calls you a lot, and texts a lot, he seems…controlling?" Callie said trying to go about this as gently as she could. Things her sister had only gotten worse and she had been wanting to talk to her about them for a while.

"He just gets mad sometimes, he doesn't mean it, he's not bad"

"I'm not saying he's bad. I'm just wondering if it healthy, for you, you know?"

"I'm fine Callie" Mariana sighed.

"You just don't seem yourself around him"

"Didn't you just say you have never seen him? How do you know how I act around him?"

"Because I see how you act when he calls or texts you. You get…nervous. Thats not like you."

"Callie! I am fine" Mariana said her voice rising.

"I just…"

"Callie!" Mariana said louder this time.

"Ok, ok, it's dropped" Callie sighed shaking her head. Mariana's phone went off again and Callie gave her a pointed look as Mariana glanced at it.

"It's mom" Mariana shot at her putting the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom I'm at breakfast with Callie can I call you back?" Mariana answered. Callie watched her listen on the other end for a minute. The look on her sister's face told her something was wrong and Callie started grabbing her bag.

"Yeah we will be right there" Mariana said hanging up her phone.

"Jesus got hurt at practice, he was taken to the hospital by ambulance" Mariana said standing up.

"Come on I'll drive" Callie said taking her hand and the ran from the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the hospital Brandon and Stef were already there in the waiting room.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"I guess he fell at practice and got trampled they took him in for x-rays" Stef said.

"What did he hurt?" Mariana asked

"His ankle and they think he has bleeding in his chest, maybe a concussion"

"Is momma coming?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, she was calling Jude out of class and they were on their way" Stef nodded. Callie pulled out her phone to text Will and let him know what happened. She knew he would offer to come but she wanted to find out how bad it was first. After a few minutes Lena and Jude came rushing in.

"I left Frankie at school, no reason for her to come sit here all day" Lena said after she had greeted everyone.

"Your right" Stef nodded.

"One of us can go pick her up later" Callie nodded glancing at her watch. She was lucky enough that with her job she could pretty much make her own hours, even if it did mean she would be up late tonight working from home.

"Hey! what the hell happened?" Mike asked walking into the waiting room as Stef quickly filled him, Lena and Jude in on what had happened at practice.

"They have to many of those guys running at once, One goes down and they are like dominoes" Mike said.

"Let's just worry about Jesus for now" Lena said as they all sat down. After a little while Brandon and Jude went to grab some snacks passing them out to everyone. Callie took some apple slices eating hungrily, she and Mariana had never gotten their breakfast before they we're called away.

"When did they say they would be done?" Jude asked turning to Stef.

"They weren't sure, it depended what the tests showed" Stef told him. They sat for a few more minutes before a doctor came out. Stef recognized her and stood up as she and Lena meet the doctor halfway in the room.

"So the cause of the bleeding was a few broken ribs, we stopped the bleeding and he will be ok, but he will be in some pain for a while, ribs are the worst to heal. We also put a screw in his shattered ankle. He will need to be off it for a while but he is young and in good shape, we expect him to be up and active again soon. He does have a mild concussion so I would like to leave him here over night just for observation but I expect him to make a full recovery" The doctor told them.

"Thank you" Stef gave a sigh of relief. The kids and Mike all stood behind them listening.

"Can we see him?" Lena asked.

"Yes, he is a little out of it because of the pain medication we have him on, but he has been asking for all of you" The doctor offered a kind smile before leading the group down the hallway into a little room. Jesus lay in the hospital bed, he offered them a smile as they all filed into the room. Lena and Stef were on him immediately giving him a loose hug trying not to hurt him more.

"What happened out there?" Mike asked when they all settled into seats around him of at the foot of his bed.

"We were running drills and one of the balls got away from a freshman. I didn't see it and tripped over it and that's how I hurt my head and ankle, and then we were all running so close together my buddy's behind me couldn't stop and they fell on me" Jesus said

"And you guys thought wrestling was his most dangerous sport" Callie said glancing at Stef and Lena making them all laugh.

"Are you in any pain?" Brandon asked.

"Nahh, these drugs are good, I have some wicked bruises on my chest though" Jesus said lifting his shirt to show them off. Stef, Brandon and Mike admired his bruising while Lena looked away cringing. Callie noticed Mariana was hanging back glancing at her phone looking upset.

"He's ok" Lena said walking over to her.

"I know" Mariana sighed. Callie realized Lena thought she was upset because she was worried about Jesus. After a little while everything settled down and there seemed to a circle of people around Jesus talking to him and asking questions but no one seemed to notice Mariana was hanging back. Callie glanced at her sister from the arm of Lena's chair she was sitting on was surprised to see find her on the other side of the room. She watched Mariana slip out the door back into the hallway. Callie backed away from the crowed watching through the window as Mariana was talking on her phone, when she hung up Callie slipped out the door hoping to talk to her about the conversation they had started earlier. She was surprised to see Mariana heading back towards the waiting room.

"Where are you going?" Callie called after her running to catch her.

"He doesn't need me in there, there's enough people" Mariana said.

"Your leaving! Mariana you don't have a car here" Callie said. Mariana didn't answer her just looked down at her feet.

"He's picking you up isn't he, he's mad your at the hospital because your twin brother is hurt am I right?" Callie asked.

"No" Mariana shot back. But the guilty look in her eye gave her away even more. Callie didn't have anything to say, she was so disappointed as she watched Mariana walk closer to the exit.

"He would never leave you like this!" Callie called after her. Mariana turned looking back at Callie and Callie could see her eyes wide with guilt, sadness and whatever else Mariana was feeling but she continued walking through the door.

()

"You got it?" Will asked as he helped Jesus sit down at the table.

"Yeah thanks" Jesus nodded as Callie took his crutches to lean against the wall. Jesus had been home from the hospital for a week and Will had insisted on having him over their house for dinner.

"I wish you would stay with moms, it can't be easy getting around school like this" Callie said putting three plates on the table.

"Everyone is helpful, plus I don't want moms driving me back and forth every day, this smells awesome" Jesus smiled digging into the plate in front of him.

"Thanks" Callie smiled.

"So what's going on with Mariana?" he asked his mouth full of food

"You noticed that huh?"

"Of course I did"

"She has a new boyfriend, who doesn't seem to be the bet" Callie sighed.

"you have it covered?"

"Yeah, Lexie and I both do" Callie said understand Jesus's question. Growing up together they used to all gang up on each other when something happened. One person could have 4 other people and their moms all over them. So they had learned to back off a little, of course their moms were still on top of everything but the siblings tended to stay back. If Jesus knew Callie was talking to Mariana about it he would not get involved no matter how much he wanted to yell at his sister for it.

"What about the baby?" He asked.

"Everything is good, we find out what it is soon, we have to start shopping for stuff soon to" Callie said and Will nodded in agreement.

"Let me know if I can help out at all, School is slow and since I can't go to practice I have a ton of free time" Jesus said. Callie smiled, her brother never did well with free time, he must be crawling out of his skin sitting around all day.

"You could help me tile the bathroom next weekend if your offering, its basically sitting on the floor placing them down anyway" Will said.

"Oh man that sounds perfect for me" Jesus smiled punching Will in the shoulder. He winched as he did.

"Does it still hurt?" Callie asked.

"My ribs do a little, but they are hard to heal, they move every time you breath, but its not terrible. No pain no gain right" Jesus shrugged. Callie rolled her eyes, forever trying to be the tough guy her brother.

"What does your coach say?" Will asked.

"Luckily the season hasn't officially started yet. We're both hopping I can get back for the last half of it at least."

"But your not going to rush it right? You don't want to get hurt more" Callie said.

Oh man you sound like momma. I can handle it" Jesus said

"Alright alright" Callie said raising her hands in defeat shaking her head. Jesus looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Your going to be a really good mom" He said seriously. Callie met his eyes and gave him a warm smile. It was not often she was alone with Jesus, she loved her brother she just had more in common with everyone else in the house. When they talked it was typically teasing and joking with each other and having fun. Times like this, when her brother was serious were rare and Callie had learned to appreciate them. What he said at times like this she knew he truly meant, and they meant a lot to her to her.

"Thank you" Callie said. He nodded at her smiling back, just as suddenly as it had started it stopped

"So you see the padres last night?" Jesus asked turning to Will.

"Are you kidding? That run was ridiculous!" Will cried.

"I could have done better with both ankles mess up!" Jesus yelled pounding his fist on the table.

()

"So anyway, now we have to find a new apartment in 2 weeks its a nightmare" Lexie sighed finishing her story.

"What do your roommates say?" Callie asked taking a sip of her tea as they sat at the diner for an early breakfast before they had work. Breakfast had taken the place of their nights out. Callie felt to tired after work to go out an Mariana had started skipping every time. Breakfast was a calmer way for them to catch up in the middle of the week.

"We are hoping to stay together but the chances of us finding a lease we can afford are slim to none" Lexie sighed.

"So not fair" Callie agreed.

"What about you Mari? When is your lease up?" Lexie asked. Mariana looked up from her phone as if forgetting where she was

"huh?"

"Are you even listening today?" Callie asked

"Sorry, lease? It's good, i have 6 more months, I'm not worried" Mariana said not looking up from her phone.

"How's Jesus doing?" Lexie asked turning back to Callie

"He's getting better, his ribs are almost heeled and they expect a full recovery on his ankle, the doctor sees no reason why he won't be back on the court soon" Callie said.

"Good, I bet he's going crazy not moving all day"

"You have no idea" Callie sighed as they both glanced over at Mariana again her thumbs were flying over her phone again and she showed no signs of listening. Lexie reached out snatching it from her.

"Hey!" Mariana cried trying to take it back but Lexie held it from her reach.

"Who are you texting, Javier?" Lexie asked glancing at her screen.

"stop!" Mariana whispered not wanting to cause a scene but glaring at her. Lexie ignored her reading over the text message.

"He's mad your here?" She asked

"He's just in a bad mood" Mariana shook her head.

"He's always in a bad mood, all you do when we are out is talk to him, Mari, he can't talk to you like this" Lexie said passing the phone to Callie. Callie's eyes went over the screen catching words like Idiot, slut and worse all directed at her sister.

"Does he always talk like this? Callie asked swiping up to older messages but Mariana grabbed the phone from her hand.

"You guys don't know what your talking about" Mariana said.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about he talks to you like this and then you get home and he says how sorry his is and buys you pretty things but the next time we go out he does the same thing" Lexie said.

"He doesn't mean it" Mariana said.

"Then why does he keep doing it?" Lexie asked.

"I…I don't have to deal with this" Mariana said suddenly she grabbed her bag and stood up out of the booth leaving the diner without looking back.

"Next time we do that make sure she's on the inside seat" Callie sighed watching Mariana cross the parking lot.

"But you saw that right, he can't talk to her like that" Lexie said.

"Yeah but she's not going to listen to us, she's to wrapped up in him"

"It's an abusive relationship" Lexie said firmly.

"You think he's hitting her? No way Mariana would not put up with any of that"

"Did you ever think she would put up with being talked to like that?" Lexie asked. Callie was quiet. Truth was her sister never put up with anything from anybody, Callie hated to think of her dealing with being talked to like that.

"She really hasn't been acting like herself, you think she's in trouble?" Callie asked Lexie nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Callie asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

()

"Hey your early" Jude smiled greeting Callie as she came in the door Sunday afternoon.

"Hey bud, what's up?" Callie asked giving her brother a hug

"Not much, Where's Will? I was hoping Jesus would play soccer with my but if Will is here we can start" Jude said picking up his ball laying by the door.

"Will isn't here yet, I was just looking to talk to moms before everything got busy with people" Callie said.

'Is everything ok?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Callie said.

"Ok, well I'll take Frankie outside with me then, momma is upstairs but mom is in the kitchen with Frankie"

"Ok, will you send mom upstairs?"

"Sure" Jude nodded as Callie started climbing the steps.

"Momma?" Callie called when she reached the top looking around.

"Hi baby, your early" Lena skilled appearing in the doorway of the their bedroom smiling.

"yeah sorry" Callie said biting her lip Lena looked her over trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you and mom about something"

"Oh course come in I'll go get mom" Lena said gently pulling Callie into their room as Stef came up the stairs.

"Jude said you had something to talk to us about?" Stef asked.

"Yeah" Callie nodded as they went into the bedroom. Callie sat on the arm chair near their bed as Lena and Stef both sat on the end of their bed facing her. Callie bit her lip playing with her nail. She had no idea how to start this conversation she really didn't want to bring this to her moms as much as she knew she needed too.

Lena sighed watching Callie fiddle with her fingers trying to chew a hole in her lip. Old habits die hard she sighed to herself.

"What's wrong baby?" Stef asked picking up on the same thing.

"It's…it's Mariana" Callie said. Lena sat up a little straighter and Stef nodded. They had both noticed something had been off lately with their middle daughter. It had happened slowly but Lena knew if she thought back, comparing Mariana now to the way her daughter was a few months ago there was a big enough difference to concern them. She and Stef had been talking about it themselves but they didn't know exactly what was happening. She wondered why they hadn't thought to ask Callie about it. Mariana had gotten quieter, which in itself was reason enough to worry. She was not around often, when they all came for dinner Sunday she was the last to come and the first to leave. She was not herself, but they could not pinpoint why.

"What's going on with her?" Stef asked. Callie hesitated again, Mariana was going to hate her for this.

"Sweetie, you can tell us, what's wrong?" Lena said gently. She couldn't remember the last time Callie had needed this much encouragement to open up to them.

"She has this boyfriend, We, Lexie and I…we think that he might be bad for her." Callie said

"Bad for her how?" Stef asked straightening up.

"He, the way he talks to her is bad, he's always putting her down. And he is always checking up on her and he gets mad when she comes out with us, anytime she leaves the house really" Callie said.

"That doesn't sound like something Mariana would put up with" Lena shook her head.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but she is. I see it, he is nice to her and buys he things when she is home and with him, but when she leaves or doesn't listen he gets so mad."

"You think it's an abusive relationship?" Stef asked.

"Like he's hitting her? No, no!" Lena shook her head

"I don't know that he's hit her yet, but its bad, Lexie thinks its on it's way there and after seeing the way he talks to her, I think he could too" Callie said. Stef and Lena were both silent, Callie wasn't sure if they were in shock or trying to figure out what to do next.

"What do you know about him? Where does he live? Do you know his last name?" Stef asked.

"I know he lived near her, but not much more, she doesn't share much" Callie said. Stef nodded.

"what are you going to do?" Callie asked.

"We're going to take care of it, ok?" Stef said Callie nodded.

"What can I do?" Callie asked.

"Just keep being a good sister ok, just be there for her" Lena said. A creek in the hallway floor made them all turn to the doorway. Mariana stood there looking at them.

"Mariana" Lena started.

"Your an ass!" Mariana yelled looking directly at her sister before turning and rushing back down the stairs.

"Mariana!" Stef yelled following her closely. Callie sat back in the chair sighing.

"You did the right thing" Lena told her.

"Yeah, but it still sucks" Callie shook her head


	5. Chapter 5

"What did she say?" Callie asked as Stef came back up the stairs a few minutes later.

"She…I didn't catch her, she just got into her car and left" Stef sighed.

"She just needs to cool off" Lena said firmly.

"She's so mad at me" Callie sighed.

'But you know it was the right thing to do yes? If what you were saying wasn't true she would have not run off like that" Stef told her.

"So you think I'm right?" Callie asked, Stef glanced at Lena, and nodded firmly. Stef had seen to many deistic violence cases in her job. One was more then enough but at least once a month they had one. Called to a house where neighbors reported yelling and fighting, One person was hit or pushed or worse. To many people weren't aware of the warning signs. This was something that could be stopped before it got to that point but it was hard. The person had to be willing to get help, and to see that something was wrong, which didn't happen often and it didn't seem like Mariana was willing to admit to either. And Stef had to admit, she was not sure how to help her daughter who seemed to be in the downward spiral of an abusive relationship.

"We can't force her" Lena muttered as if reading Stef's mind. In reality all Stef wanted to do was drag Mariana back here kicking and screaming and sit her down, tie her down if she had to and talk to her until she got it. But Lena was right forcing her would do no good, they would have to be patient, something Stef was not so good at.

"We will figure it out, and let you know how you can help" Stef sad as they heard voices downstairs. Callie nodded.

"I think everyone is starting to arrive, let's go down and we can talk about this later" Lena said as the three of them went down the stairs. It seemed everyone had come at once as they all stood in the entryway with Jude closing the door behind them.

"Hey? How did it go?" Will asked as Callie walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist looking for some comfort. She just shook her head and he dropped it.

"Jesus come sit dude" Stef said as Jesus hobbled around the doorway with his crutches as Stef lead him down the stairs to the couch.

"Hi! Oh my goodness you blended right in I didn't see you" Lena cried causing Callie and Stef to turn around. Callie was right she hadn't noticed that Brandon had brought Megan to dinner tonight. Callie smiled greeting her with a hug. She liked Megan, everyone in the family did, she was quiet but really sweet. Megan had long blond hair and a thin, tall body. She usually wore dresses and skirts with her hair down, she reminded Callie a little bit of a minder day Little House on the Prairie. She was a music teacher at the public school but Lena kept trying to talk her into going to Anchor Beach. She played Violin, cello and piano beautifully in the same orchestra as Brandon. She taught lessons on the weekends so she usually couldn't make it on Sunday nights but occasionally there was a cancelation and she tagged along with Brandon. Callie knew they were living together and Brandon really loved her, it was probably only a matter of time before they were attending their wedding.

"Ok let's sit down" Lena said as everyone shifted their conversations into the dinning room and Jude grabbed an extra chair for Megan.

"Where's Mariana?" Jesus asked looking around the crowed.

"She was just here, I saw her though the window" Jude said confused.

"She had to go, something came up" Stef answered easily.

"Why?" Frankie asked her face falling.

"She got a phone call, she will be here next week don't worry come sit we have something to say before dinner" Lena said guiding the little girl to her chair as everyone sat down.

"Jude did you want to tell everyone what happened at school this week?" Lena asked

"Oh yeah, I was named 3rd in my class" Jude said.

"Hey! Congrats kid!" Jesus cried.

"You earned it" Brandon told him with a smile.

"Great job buddy" Callie skilled giving him a hug.

"He has worked very hard and he really did earn it" Lena nodded.

"We are very proud of you love" Stef smiled at him. Callie felt proud of her brother. Jude always seemed to blend so well into the background, he was a good kid who kept to himself and did the right thing. Times when her brother got a chance to shine always made her feel a little proud of herself. For a few years when it was just the two of them, she created that kid.

()

Callie lay on her bed trying to rest after coming home from work. Will would be home any minute and she knew she should start dinner but she just needed to put her feet up for a little bit. Her back had been starting to bother her and all she could think about all afternoon was laying down. She heard the front door open and closed.

"Hey babe" Will called.

"Hi" Callie called back as he followed the sound of her voice into their bedroom.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" He asked.

"No I wasn't sleeping, just being horizontal for a few minutes" Callie smiled sitting up greeting him with a kiss as he sat on the bed next to her.

"tough day?" He asked.

"Just a long one, a lot of home visits"

"How's the little one doing?" Will asked running his hand over Callie's belly.

"Good, making me get my appetite back actually" Callie smiled.

"About time" Will winked at her as suddenly a weird feeling went through Callie's stomach.

"Wooh" She said putting her hand over Will's.

"Did you feel that?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked looking at her confused, Suddenly there was another bump.

"I felt that!" Will cried.

"I think…I think the baby just kicked" Callie cried.

"Wow oh man life just got real" Will said making her laugh as he kissed her again.

"I should make dinner what do you feel like?" Callie asked standing up.

"No! I thought you were laying down! I'll cook"

"No, I just got a burst of energy. Suddenly all the annoying little pregnancy things have a reason and they are just wonderful! How about some tacos?" She asked

"Well you know I can never say no to tacos" Will smiled

()

Sunday came around quickly and Callie was helping Brandon set the table. Stef came down the stairs glancing at the clock. Everyone was silent, it was quarter past 6 as they gathered in the kitchen no one saying what they were all thinking.

"Is that clock right?" Jude asked.

"yes" Jesus told him, Callie glanced at Jesus. He looked angry watching the clock then his eyes falling to everyone around him then back to the clock. No one knew what to do.

"Let's just eat" Jesus said finally.

"What, we can't" Brandon said turning to Lena looking for some back up. Lena glanced at Stef not sure what to say.

"Jesus is right" Stef said

"But she's not here" Frankie said looking up at her mom surprised.

"Has anyone heard from her today?" Lena asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Has anyone heard from her in a week?" Stef asked, all heads shook again.

"I don't think she's coming" Jude sighed. Callie bit her lip looking up at the clock again. Mariana had ignored all calls and texts since she ran out of here a week ago. Callie knew her sister was mad, but not coming to dinner after ignoring everyone all week was something she had never expected her to do.

()

"How long has it been?" Stef asked as Lena hung up her phone shaking her head.

"2 weeks, I'm sure she's called Jesus" Lena said. Stef reached for her phone pressing Jesus's picture in her favorites and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Jesus said. He sounded a little out of breath. It was not unusual for him to answer the phone when he was in the middle of one of his runs. Especially now that he was cleared to work put and trying to get back into shape.

"Hi dude, I know your busy but I was just wondering if you have talked to Mariana recently" Stef said.

"no, she hasn't returned any of my calls in a few weeks, I figured she was still mad, has she not talked to you guys?" Jesus asked.

"No, it appears she is ignoring everyone" Stef sighed

"Want me to go over there?" Jesus asked.

"No I will, do you happen to know her boyfriends address?"

"Yeah He lives three blocks from her the big brick apartment across from city hall. number 564" Jesus said.

"Ok I'm going to go find her" Stef said.

"Make sure you yell at her for me"

"I will love, bye"

"Bye mom" Jesus said as Stef hung up the phone.

"Stef, you can't force her" Lena sighed as Stef grabbed her keys from the bowl on the counter.

"I'm not going to force her but I am sure as hell going to let her know she can't just fall off the face of the earth because she's mad." Stef said.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked coming into the kitchen.

"You haven't heard from Mariana have you bubba?" Lena asked.

"No" Just shook his head sadly.

"That's what I thought, I'm going to go see her" Stef said.

"Your going to see sissy! Can I come!" Frankie squealed as Stef walked past the living room were she was playing.

"Not this time baby" Stef said as Frankie's face fell.

"she will be over soon ok" Stef said as Frankie nodded. Stef left the house climbing into the SUV and started the drive to the city. She passed Mariana's apartment parking a few blocks down. If her gut was right she knew exactly where to find her daughter. She walked up to the big building Jesus had directed her to finding the apartment and knocked on the door. She stood silently hardly breathing and hear quiet movement on the other side of the door. The shadow of two feet appeared in the small crack under it and she knew someone was looking through the peep hole in the door, she should have covered it. She was trained to cover it. But it had never crossed her daughter might not let her in. The feet were still for a minute and then disappeared but the door didn't open. Stef waited for a minute then took her fist pounding harder.

"Mariana Adams Foster I know your in there" she bellowed. She knew she was having trouble keeping her temper in check, Lena would have been better at this but Stef had lost her patients with her middle daughter and was worried that she seemed to be hiding from their family. The door stayed shut.

"Mariana so help me I will get Mike down here from work and he will…" Stef started and the door swung open. Instead of her daughter she was meet by a tall man. Stef quickly looked him over memorizing what she could. He looked to be in his mid 20's, strong, wearing no shirt and long jean shorts, he was very tan with light brown eyes but nothing about them was inviting.

"Can I help you?" He asked his voice thick with attitude and a spanish accent

"Javier I presume, yes I Don't think we have been introduced. My Name is Officer Stephanie Adams Foster. I need to speak with my daughter Mariana, NOW" Stef said matching his tone with her own voice.

"She's not here" Javier said blocking Stef from entering.

"Listen, I get where your coming from, I do you think your protecting her or something. But I have good friends on the police force and it just takes one phone call to have at least a dozen of them down here. Now from the smell of the weed coming from your apartment and those marks on the inside of your elbow I'm guessing you don't want law officials over here searching your apartment yes? Now if you let me talk to my daughter I can walk away and pretend I didn't see any of this, so? My way or your way?" Stef asked her voice showing a lot more bravery then she felt. Javier seemed to hesitate for a minute searching her face trying to figure out if she was lying.

"stay here" He said shutting the apartment door. Stef stepped back listening to the voices inside. After a few minutes Mariana appeared in the door way stepping out into the hall closing the door behind her. She looked down at her feet the whole time not meeting Stef's eyes and Stef fought an internal battle of wanting to crush her in a hug and shake some sense into her at the same time.

"What?" Mariana asked still not looking up.

"What? Don't give me that what! We haven't heard from you in weeks Mariana! We were about to start calling hospitals you aren't returning any calls you weren't at your apartment" Stef cried

"What are you stalking me?"

"We're worried about you! Mariana you can't do that! All of your siblings…"

"I'm not a little kid"

"No, but you are part of a family!"

"I'v been busy"

"I don't care! Mariana you answer your phone, or at least return a call, Momma has been calling you three times a day for weeks."

"Callie was lying" Mariana shot back.

"Is that was this is about? You go into hiding because your sister told us she was worried about you?"

"She was lying" Mariana repeated again.

"Then you figure it out with her. Come on you guys have had thousands of fights, you know this is not what you do you stay and figure it out" Stef said. She was sure all the neighboring apartments could hear them fighting.

"I can't stand her talking about my boyfriend like that, she has no right!"

"If she's worried about you, she has every right, she's your sister its basically her job. And it doesn't look like she's wrong." Stef yelled.

"You don't know what your talking about!" Mariana bellowed. Typically when Mariana reached this point she had a habit of bursting into tears, this was another place Lena would have come in handy. But to Stef's surprised Mariana just looked up at her with a look in her eye. Annoyance, disrespect, maybe even hate? Stef took a deep breath lowering her voice hoping to control the situation.

"We are just worried about you, your not yourself" Stef said.

"I'm fine" Mariana said not quiet matching Stef's tone but bringing her voice down as well.

"Ok, well I'm not going to drag you out of here kicking and screaming, your right you are an adult" Stef said, relief crossed Mariana's face.

"But you can't ignore us, we worry about you, your not a little kid but we are still moms, you can't do this. It's not fair"

"Fine" Mariana nodded

"And call your sister please" Stef said.

"Fine"

"We just worry about you, you know you can come to us if something is wrong right?"

"Well you don't have to worry"

"Ok, well just please return some calls or I will be back down here with Mike"

"Fine" Mariana said again her tone and annoyance building. Stef wanted to reach out and give her a hug but she felt like she couldn't

"Just, be safe ok"

"Ok, bye" Mariana said and slipped back into the apartment.

Stef sighed walking down the hallway, she had hoped she would feel better after this, bring some sort of closer to the situation but nothing felt solved at all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello" Callie's fingers were typing over the keys but they stopped short when she heard her sister's voice. She was sitting on her mom's couch babysitting her youngest sister while her moms had a date night. Frankie had fallen asleep next to her during the movie and Callie had pulled out her computer to get some work done but couldn't focus and decided to try Mariana again.

"Hi, wow I wasn't expecting an answer" Callie said positioning her phone closer to her ear sitting back in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Mariana sounded busy, like she was moving around a lot.

"I haven't talked to you in over a week, and I haven't seen you in almost 3 weeks, what's up?"

"Yeah I'v been super busy, there's a big exam coming up and I have to finish this dress" Mariana said. Callie bit her lip reading right through the lie. No matter how busy they both were they always made it a point to call each other everyday at some point and touch base. And she couldn't remember the last time she had gone more then 5 days without seeing her sister.

"Oh yeah, what else?" Callie asked trying to forge interest in her lie.

"Oh you know this and that, Javie's birthday we last week so we went out and it took me like 3 days to recover"

"From a hangover?"

"Yeah, trying to keep up with all those guys, it was a blast though" Mariana said.

"So how is everything else?"

"Umm what else?"

"I don't know, friends, school?" Callie said. It was unusual for her to have to drag information out of Mariana, usually she was offering up everything right down to what she had had for breakfast that day.

"It's good, busy, what about you how's the baby?"

"Um it's good we find out what it is soon" Callie said perking up a little bit.

"Oh nice" Mariana sounded unamused, Callie felt her feelings being hurt.

"Yeah, so I'm at moms watching Frankie, but she passed out on me during the Lion King, she didn't even make it to the good part."

"bummer" Mariana said

"What's wrong with you?" Callie asked hearing the sharpness in her own voice

"what are you talking about?" Now Mariana sounded annoyed.

"You usually talk none stop, I had to update my phone plan solely because of you, I think you have said 10 words today" Callie felt herself getting annoyed.

"Well I'm busy, it's not a good time"

"I'v been calling you for days you never returned a call and now I finally get a hold of you and you have nothing to say. What's going on" Callie yelled to loudly. She got off the couch going to sit on the steps not wanting to wake Frankie.

"I'm busy ok" Mariana said. and Callie heard someone yell in spanish in the background. It sounded like Javier and it sounded mad.

"Listen I have to go, my assignment is late, I have a ton of stuff to do" Mariana said and Callie heard his voice yell again.

"Ok, bye" Callie sighed and Mariana hung up the phone without returning the good bye. Callie slumped against the wall staring at her phone as Stef and Lena came in. Stef's cheeks were flushed red and Lena was giggling, a sure sign they had been drinking and were enjoying themselves.

"Hey baby!" Stef called as Callie greeted them with a smile.

"How was she?" Lena asked

"Great, I was actually going to let her stay up late and eat junk food like a good big sister but she crashed out on me when we were watching a movie" Callie pointed into the living room.

"Oh yeah, she never makes it past 9, it's a blessing and a curse" Stef chuckled.

"I was going to bring her to bed but I didn't want to lift her"

"Oh no of course not. Don't you dare! Mom will move her" Lena assured her.

"Ok, I should get going, enjoy the rest of your night" Callie said flashing Lena a smirk as she picked up her bag.

"Hey sweets you ok?" Stef asked. Callie sighed, leave it to her moms.

"Yeah, yeah I just miss Mariana" Callie sighed.

"Did you give her a call?" Lena asked

"Yeah I actually just got off the phone with her before you came in. It's still… not my sister" Callie shrugged.

"I know baby" Stef sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring down your evening." Callie pulled her work bag over her shoulder.

"She will come back, we can't force her. We just have to let her know we are her and be patient" Lena said.

"I know, I just miss her" Callie sighed leaning into Lena who folded her arms around her and Callie breathed in her coconut shampoo soaking in some comfort.

"Want to stay? Have an ice cream float?" Lena asked. Callie smiled at the offer.

"No, no I should get to bed, and I don't want to be here ruining your night. I'll take a rain check on that though" Callie said.

"Ok baby, thank you for babysitting" Lena said as Stef came back in with Frankie on her shoulder.

"Get home safe" Stef said giving Callie a kiss and both women headed upstairs as Callie locked the door behind her. The drive home was quick and Callie found herself wishing she had walked so she would have more time to clear her head. Will was watching TV when she got home.

"Hey, how was the Frankie sitting?" He asked

"Oh man it must be a cake walk for my moms with just her and Jude, not like when they had all 6 of us living at home" Callie smiled sitting down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her in for a kiss before letting her go again and she rested on his shoulder. Callie detested football, the only sports she could stand was basketball when Jesus was playing and baseball and that was because it had been forced on her living with mom and Jesus all those years. Will was into the game with only seconds left but Callie let her eyes wonder. On top of the fireplace sat a big family picture, the one she and all her siblings had bought for her moms one Christmas. It hung somewhere in all of their houses or dorm rooms. Even Jesus had his on his nightstand. They were seated on the swing on the porch in front of their house. Stef on one side and Lena on the other with Jude between them. Frankie was just an infant at the time nestled in Stef's elbow. Callie sat on the arm of the swing by Lena her hands resting on her shoulder. Mariana stood next to her and the older boys stood behind their moms. The picture was her favorite, it didn't look to posed or fake but they were all looking and smiling which was a rare occurrence for her family especially as Frankie got older. She had been such an energetic toddler and had no patients for the time it took all 7 of her other family members to get ready for the picture. By the time they were all positioned and smiling she was typically trying to throw herself out of the arms of whoever was holding her down. Next to the family picture was the sisters shadow box Mariana had given Callie on her adoption day. No matter where she had lived that box was the one thing Callie always kept with her. Now it was a sad reminder of her earlier phone call.

"Coming to bed?" Will asked turning off the TV.

"Yeah" Callie flashed him a smile as they stood up.

()

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Will cried rushing into the lobby of the doctors office out of breath. Callie smiled from her seat as he sat next to her taking her hand and kissing it.

"It's ok you didn't miss anything" Callie smiled.

"Good!" Will smiled.

"how is work?"

"It's good, busy but I guess the perks of being the boss is I can take a long lunch whenever I want" Will said.

"Callie" The nurse called.

"Ready?" Will asked standing up and pulling her up not letting go of her hand as they followed the nurse into the exam room. Callie was definitely ready, She hated anything unexpected in her life and couldn't want to find out what the baby was. After a quick exam Callie lay back pulling her shirt up.

"Are we hoping for anything in particular?" The nurse asked squirting the gel onto her stomach.

"Just healthy" Will smiled. Callie nodded as the black screen lit up a little and she could make out little shapes.

"So here's the head, looks like the baby is sucking it's thumb" Callie smiled at the picture. It looked a lot more like a baby now then it did the last time they saw it. She could make out the eyes and nose and the little hand held in a fist in front of it's mouth.

"Everything looks great, it's a good size, right on track for 20 weeks"

"Can you see what it is?" Callie asked impatiently.

"So it looks like… a little girl, congratulations" The nurse smiled. Will was beaming as he leaned down giving Callie a kiss. He really would have been happy with either.

"Thank you" Callie smiled looking at the screen again.

()

Callie pulled her car into the driveway at her moms house. She had taken the rest of the afternoon off but Will had to go back to work. Lena 's car was still on as she was helping Frankie out of the back seat, they must have just gotten home from school.

"Oh you found out!" Lena cried as Callie climbed out of her own car.

"I did. Where's Jude?"

"He stayed for play practice. He's going to be Peter Pan so he got the lead, oh! Don't tell him I told you I'm sure he wants to tell you himself" Lena said.

"I wont" Callie laughed a little as Frankie gave her a hug.

"Well come in mom should be home any minute! Can I get you some tea?" Lena asked.

"That would be great" Callie smiled as they went into the kitchen. Lena started heating the water as Callie took a seat at the table.

"How was school little one?" Callie asked her sister who sat next to her.

"Good, the third graders had volcano day and Momma took me to watch" Frankie smiled.

"Oh yeah, you know Jude had volcano day too, you should ask him to show you how to make one in the backyard with a bottle of coke" Callie told her.

"Oh! Remember when he and B did that. Jude walked in sticky covered in coke dripping all over the floor but laughing so hard. That was your second week here and we were so happy he was laughing and having fun Mom went out to buy them 2 more bottles to blow up" Lena laughed. Callie smiled, it felt like so long ago and just yesterday at the same time.

"If you brought coke into this house she would drink it before she made it into a volcano" Callie laughed.

"Yeah I never get soda!" Frankie agreed.

"Soda will rot your teeth anyway" Callie told her as Lena put a cup of tea on the table.

"Hello! Is that my Callie girl's car I see" Stef called on the other end of the house.

"Hi mom!" Callie called as Frankie jumped down running to great her. A few minutes later Stef came into the kitchen carrying Frankie.

"Ok now will you tell us!" Lena cried as Stef sat in the nook and Callie went to join her.

"That's right you had your big appointment today!" Stef smiled.

"Yes, we did" Callie nodded. She was loving having something to hold over her moms head and she wanted to drag this out as long as she could.

"SO!" Lena cried again. Callie laughed seeing her usually so calm and collected momma squirm.

"Its a girl" Callie smiled.

"Ahhh" Lena cried tears in her eyes covering her mouth.

"Oh a girl!" Stef yelled and both moms pulled Callie into a tight hug.

"Oh a girl! We would have been happy with anything but girls are so much fun to dress! and she can wear Frankie's hand me downs" Lena cried.

"Yeah!" Frankie agreed enthusiastically

"Yeah, it's a little nerve wracking, I am not exactly girly, and Will had zero experience with little girls" Callie admitted to the fear she had had since she found out she was pregnant

"You are hoping for a boy?" Stef asked.

"No, I mean kind of, any healthy baby is all we could ever ask for, but I think I would have been more comfortable with a boy, but as soon as she said girl I had this picture in my mind of this little girl wrapped around Will and I was happy, I guess we will just figure out the girly stuff as we go" Callie smiled.

"Of course you will, besides that wouldn't be a problem if she is anything like her momma" Stef smiled cupping Callie's chin and pulling her over gently to kiss her cheek.

"And if she does turn out to be girly there is always Mariana" Lena said before stopping herself. Calle felt her own face fall and saw it mirrored in her moms, Lena was right of course. That was all Callie could think about since she found out she was having a girl. A few weeks ago Mariana would have been her first phone call, she probably would have been on the phone with her before she left the doctors office. Her sister would have screeched with joy and demand Callie meet her at the mall to go shopping for baby dresses that instant. Callie would not worry about weather or not she was girly enough for a girl because Mariana would be able to fill in all the gaps seamlessly. Things had improved a little since Stef had gone down and practically kicked in Mariana's door demanding she stop ignoring all their calls. Mariana did answer and return most of them if only to stop Stef from coming back. But most of the conversations were one way with Mariana giving shot one word answers and the person talking to her just becoming frustrated with the conversation and giving up after a few minutes. Lena was the only one who had patients enough to call her regularly. It was painful for Callie to try and have conversation her sister now, it just made her miss her more. As thrilled as Callie was about this news and as much as she wanted to tell her, Callie knew Mariana would put up her act of not caring and Callie would only get her feelings hurt.

"How about some ice cream?" Lena offered breaking the silence. Callie had to smile. The only time Lena offered junk food was when she knew someone was upset.

"That's ok, I should go home and start dinner" Callie sighed.

"Alright my love" Stef nodded.

"Don't tell anyone ok? We want to announce it at dinner" Callie smiled at her moms again.

"We won't! As long as you promise me a shopping trip next weekend" Lena said raising her eyebrows.

"Deal" Callie smiled letting her moms pull her into a hug again.

()

Sunday night Callie was in the kitchen helping Lena make dinner. Will and Jesus were in the driveway looking under the hood of Lena's car which had been making a funny noise. Brandon sat by the big piano plucking away with Frankie. She was actually getting really good and could play a few different rounds with him. Stef and Jude sat in the nook playing cards quietly. Mariana had taken up the habit of coming right before they were due to eat. They always sat down at 6:00 so Mariana usually walked through the door no earlier then 5:55. Callie glanced at the clock seeing the time and assumed today would be no different. Just as Lena was putting the roast on the table Mariana came though the front door.

"Hi sweetie" Lena flashed her a smile. Mariana shied away from all kinds of hugs and physical contact so no one tried to great her like that anymore. Even Frankie knew better then to jump into her sisters arms like she always used to.

"Dinner is just about ready, bubba will you go tell your brothers to come inside" Lena asked.

Jude nodded going out to the driveway.

Callie gave Mariana a smile which was weakly returned before helping Lena carry the rest of the sides to the table as they all took their seats.

"Ok before we dig in I think Callie and Will have a little announcement for us" Stef said turning directly to her right, where Callie still sat in her same seat with Will next to her.

"Oh yes, so we had a doctors appointment Thursday, and we found out we are having a little girl" Callie smiled

"Congratulations!" Brandon cried jumping up to give Callie a hug and shake Will's hand. Jesus let out a whoop throwing Frankie into the air as Jude gave Callie a tight hug.

"I told you this family had to many girls already!" Jesus laughed giving Callie a hug himself. Stef and Lena watched them all laughing. Callie saw Mariana glance at her moms then back at her.

"Congratulations" Mariana said from her seat across from Callie

"Thanks" Callie offered her a smile trying not to be hurt by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Ok this smells good who's hungry?" Stef asked starting to pass around the plates as everyone settled back in. Callie tried to ignore the look Mariana was giving her

After dinner they all dispersed again. Jude begged Jesus to help him pass a level in his video games. Brandon and Will went onto the deck to have a beer. Callie was helping Lena wash the dishes and Frankie and Stef were sitting in the nook reading a book. Suddenly Mariana came into the kitchen and they all turned surprised. She usually left right after dinner.

"Can I talk to you?" Mariana asked looking at Callie.

"Umm yeah" Callie nodded glancing at Lena she dried her hands and followed her sister out onto the porch swing in front of the house.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a girl?" Mariana asked.

"I…I did tell you" Callie said confused.

"You told me when you told the boys!"

"Yeah…?"

"You already told moms, they already knew" Mariana said.

"Yeah, I told them Thursday" Callie said still confused as to where this conversation was going.

"But you didn't tell me!" Mariana cried

"On Thursday?"

"Yes! I was the first one to know you are pregnant! Shit Callie I was the one who told you you were pregnant! And you can't call me when you find out if its a girl or boy! I thought we were closer then that!" Mariana cried her voice getting louder. Callie jumped off the swing standing to face her sister stopping her accusation.

"We WERE closer then that Mariana. We WERE a lot closer then that. You didn't think I wanted to make you my first phone call! Guess what I told Lexie Friday when we had lunch so she knew before you too. I can hardly get you one the phone anymore and when I do I wouldn't exactly call it a conversation. Of course I wanted to call you I was so excited! But God Mariana I was so scared. I still am scared, what the hell am I going to do with a girl? Mariana I want to call you so bad and hear you say it didn't matter. And that you would take her shopping for a prom dress, and to get her ears pierced and do her hair and teach her about make up. But you would not have said those things!" Callie was yelling now she knew she was being to loud but this was everything she had been holding in for weeks and it was pouring out of her mouth like verbal vomit.

"I am sorry if your feelings were hurt that I didn't call you. But I was trying to hard to get myself excited I couldn't deal with your one word answers and how monotone you would have been. I couldn't deal with how heart breaking it would have been to hear you not get excited. So no, I didn't call you, and after the way you just reacted inside I think I made they right decision" Callie shot out.

"I reacted that way because you didn't tell me! That really hurt my feelings" Mariana cried.

"Yeah well you have been hurting my feelings for weeks now. And you know what, I would really love to talk to my sister, if she comes back anytime soon let me know" Callie shot back opening the front door and slamming it behind her as she went into the entryway. She was expecting to find Jesus and Jude but the living room had been cleared out. She must have been yelling louder then she thought.

"Feel better" Stef asked making Callie jump. She had been sitting on the couch as if waiting for Callie to come in.

"No" Callie sighed stinking into the couch next to her mom and putting her head on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! This is something that just kind of came to me and I am running with it. It is mainly focused around Callie and Mariana but I try to include everyone. If you have any good ideas for story lines for the other characters you want to see let me know!**

"Ok so what is the focus for today?" Lena asked as she pushed the shopping cart into the store. Callie followed her in feeling overwhelmed at the size of the store.

"Well I need everything, But I don't think we are quiet ready for the big stuff yet" Callie glanced as the cribs that sat against the far wall

"So let's start with clothes and blankets and things like that" Lena said heading towards the back of the store.

"Yes, perfect" Callie nodded

"Let's see, you definitely need some plain onuses, they go under everything, white? And how about the pink ones?" Lena asked.

"Ok, these are packs of three?" Callie asked looking them over.

"Yes so let's get a few more, you don't want to be worrying about laundry when you have a newborn around" Lena said throwing two more packs into the carriage.

"Oh and socks too do you like these?"

"Yeah those are cute, what about a swaddle?"

"Yes, these blankets look good and they are pretty light weight for the warmer nights, do you like the one with the ducks?"

"I don't know how to fold those, don't the have the ones with the velcro you just strap the kid into?" Callie asked.

"they do we can pick up some of those too" Lena laughed a little as Callie picked up the blanket and put it in.

"Oh Callie look!" Lena cried picking up a tiny little pink dress.

"Wow, momma when would she wear that? It's not like we are going to be taking her to a wedding or anything when she is that little" Callie laughed.

"oh but it's so cute!" Lena said adjusting the flower on the strap.

"What about this? More practical?" Callie said picking up an outfit with pink pants and a little cat on the shirt.

"I suppose" Lena sighed smiling putting the dress back.

"Unless… Brandon gets engaged and then she would need a reason to dress up right?" Callie asked.

"ehh! That a girl" Lena smiled picking up the dress again.

"Hey, how was shopping with your mom?" Will asked at Callie lugged a big bag of clothes into the house.

"Oh man I had to reign her in, but we got a lot of clothes and stuff" Callie said.

"Oh yeah? Show me" Will said as Callie put the bag on the kitchen table.

"Ok, well this one I was not sure about but it's growing on me" Callie smiled pulling out the pink dress Lena had loved complete with white tights, little black shoes and a pink hair bow.

"Wow, thats cute!" Will laughed looking it over.

"Totally Lena's pick but I was thinking it's not so bad, I can do the girly thing right? I mean both my sisters are girly maybe they rubbed off on my more then I thought" Callie said.

"What's something you picked out?" Will asked.

"oh believe me I went pretty pink myself" Callie smile pulling out the rest of the clothes.

()

"So Momma and I wanted to talk to you all about something" Stef said the next night at dinner. Forks went down and all eyes went up, to either Stef or Lena.

"We have talked about maybe opening the house to foster again and we wanted to know what your thoughts were on it" Lena said.

"This is in no way decided. Momma and I are still just talking but we did want to get your input" Stef nodded. Mariana looked down at her plate an Callie knew, there would be no input from her sister who had shown up for dinner but hardly said 2 words to anybody at usual. Callie put her own head down not wanting to answer the question feeling suddenly guilty for just thinking her answer. She didn't want her moms to foster, having a foster child in the house would make them more busy then they were now, and with a new child in the house Callie wasn't sure she would always feel as welcome. But she herself was in the foster system and she was so lucky her moms had chosen to fosters her and Jude. There was no telling where they would be without being welcomed into this home. the table was quiet as everyone thought.

"What age?" Brandon asked.

"We were thinking 10-18, an older child maybe two. I mean your room is empty B, and there's room in the girls room if Frankie was willing to share" Lena said. Callie was horrified how upset that thought made her. That was her room! Her bed! Her sister!

"Long term?" Jesus asked.

"We aren't sure, not to start with but it would depend on the child" Stef said.

"what do you think?" Callie asked turning to Jude. He shrugged.

"Moms asked me earlier, I think it would be ok, I am most of us are here because of fostering right? Everyone deserves a family, and momma's right we do have the room" Jude said. Callie smiled at her brother, he had such a big heart.

"And you Callie? What are your thoughts?" Stef asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure" Callie sighed.

"Alright, well as mom said nothing is decided, we just wanted to open it up for discussion, if any of you do have anything to say about it let us know" Lena said.

"You will tell us, before you decide?" Jesus asked.

"We will" Stef nodded.

After dinner Mariana was immediately putting on her coat to leave Callie followed her into the entryway.

"I umm.. I think today I understood how you felt when I first came here. I hate that I wanted to say no so bad, but I can't stand the thought of someone else in my room, and it's not even my room anymore" Callie said. Mariana paused the door half open and she turned to look at Callie, actually look at her for the first time since she had walked in on Callie's conversation with their moms that day.

"It sucked, at first it really sucked, but it was worth it" She nodded before going out and closing the door behind her.

()

Callie stirred from her sleep as she heard something knocking. She blinked in the dark. Next to her Will was asleep and she thought she must have imagined it. She glanced at the clock by her bed. 2:07 on a Thursday morning. She rolled onto her side running her hand over her belly closing her eyes again when there was another knock so faint she wasn't even sure it was on their door. Sighing Callie stood up making her way down the hall.

"Frankie if you ran away again i'm going to kill you" She muttered getting to the front door. She turned the lock opening it expecting to see the little curly head. Frankie had a bad habit of hiding when she was mad at their moms and the last time she had run down the street to Callie's house giving Lena a heart attack. Callie instead was greeted by a person much taller then she expected with mass of long snarly black hair covering most of her tan face. It took her a second to register it was her sister, but not the one she had expected.

"What happened?" Callie asked pulling Mariana into the house as she looked down at her feet not raising her head.

"Mariana!" Callie yelled afraid of what was happening. Mariana looked up meeting her eyes and Callie gasped taking in her sister. Mariana had dried blood under her nose, a black eye and a gash on her cheek. Her hair was a snarly mess like someone had yanked her around by it. Her shirt was ripped and she had bruises of finger prints on her wrist.

"Oh Mari" Callie sighed knowing exactly what had happened. Her sister's eyes filled with tears and Callie pulled her into a hug feeling Mariana cling to her back.

"Ok, it's ok, sit down ok" Callie said sitting her on the couch she went down the hall shaking Will awake.

"Mariana needs my moms call them please, tell them to come now" Callie said. Will heard the urgency in her voice and sat up reaching for his phone immediately as Callie went into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack and a glass of water going back to the living room.

"Put this on your eye, here" Callie said helping her drink before putting the cup down and reaching behind her pulling the blanket off the couch and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"It's ok, your ok, let me see your nose" Callie soothed flipping on the light both girls squinting in the bright room.

"Can you breath through it?" Callie asked. Mariana nodded tears silently streaming down her cheeks. In the light Callie could see her better. Mariana had yet to say anything but she looked defeated. Callie almost didn't recognize her, she moved like everything hurt. Will came into the room giving Callie a small nod.

"Ok, moms are on their way, let me see your eye, can you open it?" Callie asked gently taking the icepack from her as Mariana struggled to open her swollen eye. Callie felt her heart breaking as she held back her own tears trying to be strong for her sister but the lump was growing in her throat. Mariana just needed their moms, they both did.

"Can I do anything?" Will asked calmly, Callie appreciated that he was trying to give his support but give them space as well.

"Go grab some sweatpants and a t-shirt from my draw, and a damp cloth please" Callie said. Will nodded going back down the hall.

"Here, lay down does anything else hurt?" Callie asked laying Mariana on the couch putting the icepack on her eye. Mariana didn't answer, Callie wiped the tears from her cheeks but more just fell.

"Your head? Did you bump it at all, Mariana please talk to me" Callie sighed.

"I'm sorry" Mariana whispered and Callie breathed a sigh of relief

"It's ok your safe, nothing else matters" Callie said giving her hand a squeeze as headlights shown through the window. She was surprised how fast they had gotten here

"Moms are here" Callie said getting up and opening the front door as Stef came running up the walk followed closely by Lena, Stef pushed past Callie though the door but Callie jumped in front of Lena who caught her in her arms. As soon as she felt the comfort Callie allowed herself to break down as Lena stood in the doorway taking everything in.

Stef had quickly sat Mariana up and was looking over their daughter. Will had not known what had happened when he called them. He just said Mariana was here and Callie had asked them to come right away. They hadn't asked any questions just jumped in the car and left. Now Lena knew the minute she saw her exactly what had happened and she knew Stef was aware as well. Lena rubbed Callie's back as tears fell from her own eyes. Her brave, sassy middle daughter had been beaten to the point that it hurt Lena to look at her. Luckily Stef seemed to be all business because Lena didn't think she could handle staying calm right now. She put her focus on calming Callie down and let Stef take care of Mariana. Stef ran her fingers up and down Mariana's nose determining it wasn't broken. Her eye was swollen for sure but there was no damage to the inside or bone around it. The gash on her cheek was long but not deep. Mariana didn't meet her eyes and Stef was silent as she worked at checking her over. Will came in with a wash cloth and clothes and Stef took them from him running the cloth over Mariana's face and neck gently and slowly washing off tear staines and make up. No one said anything as Callie calmed herself down and Lena went to sit beside Mariana.

"I'm going to change your clothes ok, we have to get you out of these" Stef said. Mariana just nodded as Will respectfully left the room.

"Callie go get me a plastic bag, I want these for evidence" Stef said as Callie got up getting a bag from the kitchen. Lena helped Stef undress Mariana slowly, there was a bruise on her ribs, and a bruise of a hand on her upper arm. Stef made a note of all of these as Lena helped her back into the new clothes Will had brought and Stef quickly documented everything on an official report.

"Where is he?" Stef asked Mariana shook her head.

"Mariana where is he!" Stef yelled loudly making Callie jump. Mariana's eyes filled with tears again.

"I don't know, he took off" she whispered. Stef sighed running her fingers through her long blond hair.

"Come here baby" she said raising up to her knees and pulling Mariana into her arms as Mariana clung to her sobbing into her neck. Fresh tears ran down Lena's cheeks as she sat rubbing Mariana's back and Callie folded into Will's chest tears in her own eyes as she watched her moms comfort her sister. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that until Mariana calmed down. Stef let her go and she leaned heavily on Lena as they both lay back in the couch. Stef walked over to Callie and Will and they both followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go to the station, file this report and put out a warrant for his arrest" Stef said. Callie nodded expecting no less from her mom despite the middle of the night.

"Are you ok?" Stef asked reaching out to squeeze Callie's and looking into her eyes as Callie raised her own head to meet them.

"Yeah, yeah just a little shaken up I guess" Callie nodded.

"I know, but she's ok, she is going to be ok. Thank you for calling us"

"I would have not been able to handle it on my own, we both needed you" Callie shook her head.

"I'm going to go down to the station, and then probably go out looking for him myself, Momma will take your sister home and.."

"No, no leave her here" Callie cut her off.

"Callie…"

"None of us want Frankie seeing her like this, momma can get her settled here and then go home get Jude and Frankie off to school and come back. Frankie doesn't need to see her like this. It's hard enough on us" Callie said. Stef sighed and Callie knew her mom knew she was right.

"It might not be the safest…what if he comes looking for her?"

"All the more reason to keep her away from the kids" Callie said.

"I'll be home today, I'll stay with whoever is here and make sure nothing happens" Will spoke up for the first time all night.

"Ok, thank you. I will be back in a few hours. If anything happens, if you see him drive by or anything call Mike. I'll let him know what happened" Stef said she gave Will a hug and a kiss on Callie's cheek and went back into the living room. She whispered something in Mariana's ear kissing her forehead and patting her knee before getting up and leaving.

"How about a shower? Wash your hair and get some rest?" Callie offered. Mariana nodded standing up and Lena went with her into the bathroom closing the door.

"We can put Mariana on the couch, hopefully momma doesn't mind the air mattress" Callie said puling extra blankets from the closet in the hall.

"No no, I'll take the couch, the three of you can have the bed"

"Will.."

"Hey, no one is going to let you not sleep in your own bed, besides I'v seen how you guys work, the three of you will fit in there no problem, you know that's what your sister needs anyway. Besides if Stef thinks he's coming here I want to be by the front door" Will said.

"Your amazing do you know that" Callie sighed

"Are you really ok?"

"Yeah, yeah it just hurt so bad seeing her like that"

"We knew it was coming?"

"I thought it would be a slap not…god it looks like he threw her on the floor and was kicking her" Callie felt the lump in her throat again.

"It's ok, your mom is going to get him, you know she won't show him any mercy" Will said running his hand up and down Callie's arm as the shower in the bathroom turned off.

"I just can't believe this is happening" Callie sighed.

"I know, she's going to be ok. Your momma has her. Will you please go sit down. I'll go get some water and crackers or something for them" Will said. Callie nodded going into the bedroom sitting down on her bed.

"Will said we're in here, you guys don't have to do that" Lena said leading Mariana in a few minutes later.

"It's ok, he wants to. As long as you don't mind three in the bed" Callie said.

"I think that is just what we need" Lena smiled a little pushing Mariana gently to sit on the end of the bed as Callie handed her a comb and Lena started running it through Mariana's long dark hair. Callie was relieved to see some of the swelling had gone down on her nose and Stef had expertly bandaged the cut on her cheek. Mariana still had not said anything but as Lena set to work brushing out her long hair she seemed to be looking more like herself. When Lena put the brush down and Mariana lay down in the middle of the bed. Callie turned out the light as she and Lena lay on either side of her sister. To Callie's surprise Mariana fell asleep quickly with Lena rubbing her back. The room was silent as Callie sat up a little seeing Lena's eyes still open.

"Is she going to be ok?" Callie asked.

"She's going to be ok, she's safe now. She's going to move in with mom and I for a little while" Lena nodded turning to her

"I hope mom gets him soon"

"If he knows what's good for him he might be halfway to Mexico by now" Lena sighed.

"Yeah, but knowing mom she probably has people already stationed at the border" Callie said making Lena chuckle softly.

"I'm going to head home. The sun is almost up, I want to get Jude and Frankie fed and off to school and I will be back." Lena said gently easing herself off the bed.

"I'll take you" Callie started to sit up but Lena shook her head putting a hand on her arm.

"You stay, rest please. Stay with your sister, I'll ask Will to drive me" Lena said. Callie nodded.

"Be careful"

"I will. I also need to call Jesus and let him know what happened, I can ask him to come later but I have a feeling he's going to come storming over anyway" Lena sighed.

"No tell him to come, it will make them both feel better" Callie said.

"Ok girly, I'll see you in a few hours" Lena whispered giving Callie a kiss and letting herself out. Callie rolled over facing Mariana's who's face looked peaceful for the first time all night. Suddenly Mariana felt like her little sister again and not her peer as Callie often saw her.

"Oh Mari, what are we going to do?" Callie whispered wrapping her arm around her sister and closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

As Lena had predicted Jesus was pounding on the door a few hours later. Callie woke up knowing exactly who it was. She slipped out of bed not waking Mariana and made her way into the living room as Will was looking through the window.

"It's your brother." He said.

"I know, let him in" Callie said as Will was already reaching for the door.

"Hey, where is she?" Jesus asked.

"She's sleeping in my bed, let her be a little longer" Callie said gently. Jesus had a wild look in his eye Callie knew was pure anger. She knew him well enough to know he needed to cool down before seeing her or his anger would be displaced on her.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"It's not pretty, but nothing major" Callie sighed as Jesus sat in the chair and she and Will sat down on the couch.

"I knew I should have beaten that guy" Jesus sighed.

"Your to old to beat people up Jesus, and you known it would not have done any good. I hate to say it but it had to get to this point" Callie shook her head.

"But I should have stopped it!"

"There was nothing anyone could do. We all knew it was an abusive relationship. Mariana didn't want to see it, but she does now. And Stef is out there looking for him." Will said.

"It's not right"

"No it's not. but what's done is done and we all just have to move on" Callie said. Jesus sighed.

"How about some coffee?" Will asked. Jesus nodded and Will got up going into the kitchen.

"What is she going to do now?"

"I think mom said she was going to move in with them for a little while"

"Good"

"I'm mad it had to end like this, but I'm glad it's over" Callie sighed as her phone rang. Stef's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello" Callie said answering it quickly.

"Hey love, I just wanted to check on Miss Thing" Stef said.

"She's good, sleeping still, looks better. Jesus just got here" Callie said.

"Oh good, can you put him on for me?"

"Yeah, mom wants to talk to you" Callie said handing Jesus her phone and getting up going into the kitchen where Will was mixing pancake batter.

"I figure if we're going to have Adams Fosters coming and going all day we should have food" Will said.

"thank you, for everything" Callie smiled giving him a hug

"what do you mean?"

"You wake up in the middle of the night take care of my sister, give up your bed deal with my moms and brothers coming in and out. Not to mention you put up with my crazy family on a basically daily basis. I just love you for that" Callie said.

"Hey, I know how important your family is to you. And I mean it's kind of great, I like having family like that, you know how my family is we barley speak. I love the fact that your family all huddles together when something like this happens. And that they are going to be the same exact way when the baby comes. That's what family is and I'm glad we have that" Will said.

"Your so great you know that?" Callie asked.

"I know" He smiled giving her a kiss

"Now let me cook women" He said she laughed going back into the living room where Jesus was hanging up her phone.

"Mom says they know where he is hiding, she and Mike are on their way to pick him up right now. Mariana needs to go down later to give a statement"

"Oh she's going to love that" Callie sighed.

"Well I will take her down. I want to talk to this guy"

"Jesus…"

"I'm not going to hurt him! I just want him to know he messed with the wrong girl" Jesus said.

"Don't you have a game or practice today?"

"I called in and said I had a family emergency"

"You would have made a good police officer" Callie said. Jesus had thought about becoming a cop like Stef for a while, sometimes he still talked about it but right now he was fully into his sports.

"Yeah well imagine the heart attack that would have given momma" Jesus smiled a little. They head foot steps coming from the hallway and both turned to see Mariana standing there wrapped in one of Callie's over sized sweaters.

"Damnit Mariana!"Jesus said jumping up he crossed the room wrapping her in a hug and she held onto him tightly. Callie was almost sure she saw Jesus start tearing up as he held his twin close. She knew Jesus was feeling guilty for this, the same way she would have felt if it was Jude. Jesus was supposed to protect her, that had been his job since they were babies.

"I'll get you some coffee" Callie said going into the kitchen to give them some space.

"Doing ok?" Will asked her.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's better now, and I guess mom and Mike are on their way to track him down as we speak"

"Good" Will nodded, Callie picked up the two mugs placing them on the coffee table in front of Jesus and Mariana who were now sitting on the couch. As Callie sat down Lena came in wrapping Jesus and Mariana in a hug.

"You look better" Lena said running her thumb over the bandage on Mariana's cheek.

"Brandon said he will be over later tonight to see you" Callie read them message as her phone went off.

"You guys don't have to do this" Mariana said.

"Shh quiet, do you want some breakfast?" Callie asked. Mariana nodded and Will came in with a few plates of eggs and pancakes. They ate together quietly talking about light topics until Lena's phone rang.

"It's mom" She said answering it.

"Hi…yeah we're all here…ok can we come in an hour?….ok see you then, love you too bye" Lena hung up.

"Mom said they just arrested him so we have to go down and you need to give a statement" Lena said. Mariana burst into tears and Jesus held her tight.

"She has to?" Callie asked. Lena nodded sadly.

"It will be ok, we'll go with you" Jesus said.

"No, no I don't want a whole show" Mariana shook her head wiping her tears aways.

"Well we aren't leaving you, how about we will go down and when we get back I'll go to work and Jesus will go back to school so he does't miss his afternoon class and all you will have to deal with this afternoon is Callie ok" Lena said. Mariana flashed Callie a questioning look. Truth be told Mariana was afraid to be alone with Callie. She knew she had been acting awful to everyone but she had been especially mean and nasty to her sister. She had said and done things Mariana did not think were worth forgiving. How could she ask her sister to, Callie had warned her over and over about Javier, and even gone to their moms looking for help. Mariana had shut her out of her life in unforgivable ways. Then when exactly what Callie had warned her of actually happened, she had come running to her poor pregnant sister in the middle of the night for help. Callie had already given her so much more then she deserved. But when Mariana glanced up at her sister Callie just offered her a warm smile reaching out to squeeze her hand. Mariana knew she had done the unforgivable, but somehow her sister was willing to forgive her.

()

An hour later Lena was pulling into the station with the three others in the car.

"It won't be so bad" Jesus told Mariana putting his arm around her as they walked into the station. Callie noticed he had been doing that a lot since she had woken up. Lena went in first and Mike spotted them. He jumped up pulling Mariana into a tight hug before looking her over.

"Doing ok?" He asked. She nodded before he turned to greet Lena and Callie shaking Jesus's hand.

"Your mom is in there questioning him" Mike said nodding towards the interrogation room. They all turned to the door Mariana paled a little.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"No!" Jesus and Lena both said at the same time. Mike shook his head.

"You need to give your statement before anything, and I don't know if seeing him is such a good idea right now, he's be pretty violent" Mike said. Lena turned to the door looking worried thinking of Stef in there with him.

"He's cuffed to the chair, and she's on video monitor" Mike said reading her face.

"Do I give my statement when she comes out?" Mariana asked.

"Unfortunately your mom can't take it, its a breech of conflict, however the rules say nothing about your moms old ex husband taking it, is that ok with you?" Mike asked giving her a little smile. Mariana nodded returning it.

"Ok, let's go in here" Mike said grabbing a form and leading her into another room.

"I want to see this guy" Jesus said.

"Is this him? Javier, Manoyes" Callie read the name on the file on Stef's desk.

"Is there a picture?" Jesus asked grabbing it.

"Hey, hey! guys" Lena took the file putting it back on the desk.

"Come on momma, don't you want to see him?" Jesus asked.

"It's not up to us" Lena said.

"Fine…but we could be just coming to visit mom" Callie said opening the door to the interrogation viewing room. Stef had taken each of the kids here enough that they knew their way around the station well. Jesus jumped in after her and much to Callie's surprise Lena followed. The officer watching through the two was mirror was Rick, a good friend of the family. Callie wasn't sure if they should be in there or not but she knew Rick was not going to kick them out. Rick nodded to Lena moving over a little so they could see.

"…And you got angry because she didn't want to go with you out to the club is that right?" Stef was asking. Just the tone of her voice made Callie shiver. It was laced with authority, a dash confidence and a sprinkle of hate Callie knew her mom was holding back a lot more trying to be professional. The man who Callie assumed was Javier was on the other side of the table glaring at her not saying anything. It was nice to finally have a face to put to the name, and Callie expected no less then this tough looking glaring man.

"He's violent?" Lena asked Rick nodded.

"But he's cuffed to the chair, and their are officers right outside the door just waiting for my signal to go in and grab him if he even moves towards her the wrong way" Rick assured them. Callie glanced at her brother who had fire in his eyes looking through the window. She knew how he felt, she wanted nothing more then to go in there and yell at him for everything, it gave her some satisfaction Stef was in there doing it for all of them.

"Typically we don't put her in there when a guy is like this, we send in one of our bigger, intimidating looking officers, not the tiny blond lady. But she asked to and no one was going to deny her, you know she basically runs this station anyway. Plus, she's doing a damn good job of making him squirm" Rick said

"She has a way of getting what she wants" Lena nodded with a light smile on her face. Jesus and Callie nodded along.

"….So she tried to leave and you grabbed her, where was she going?" Stef asked.

"She said she was going to your house, she said she was done with me" Javier said.

"And you got mad and grabbed her arm, hard. and what?"

"I pulled her and she fell, thats all" Javier smirked at Stef.

"She fell?" Stef raised her eyebrows using the tone she always did when she knew someone was lying

"Yes lady"

"It's ma'am"

"Yes ma'am she fell, she's one clumsy bitch" Javier said. Lena gasped

"Let me at him!" Jesus yelled banging his fist on the glass as Rick pulled his arm down. Stef turned around and Callie swore she was looking right at them even thought she knew Stef couldn't see them.

"Is that one of mine?" Stef asked. Rick pressed the button to the intercom in the room.

"Yes, there's three of yours in here actually" Stef glanced back at the glass and for a minute Callie thought she was going to tell him to kick them out but instead Stef just glanced back at them.

"Do you have anything else to say for yourself, do you regret it?" Stef asked.

"nope" Javier said. Stef just nodded collecting her paperwork and stood up.

"Hey you going to get me out of here!" Javier called after her as she walked towards the door.

"No, someone will" Stef said leaving the room. A few seconds later she walked into the viewing room.

"That man…." She started pulling Lena into a hug. Callie knew that was Stef's way of seeking comfort.

"You trying to break my window dude?" Stef asked Jesus.

"I wanted it to be his face" Jesus said.

"No, that would make you just as bad as him wouldn't it, and your not bad" Stef told him. Jesus nodded suddenly calming down.

"Where is Mariana?" Stef asked.

"Mike took her to take her statement" Callie said.

"Good" Stef nodded.

"What's going to happen to him?" Lena asked.

"He'll get a trial, but I'm trying to get him held without bond because he's a flight risk. I don't think he will admit to it but her injuries don't go along with her story, and we can get all the threatening messages from her phone, As long as she's willing to admit to it" Stef said glancing back at the door where Mariana and Mike were.

"She will" Callie nodded sure of it.

They settled around Stef's desk as Mike lead Mariana out of the room coming to join them.

"She did great" He said. Callie glanced at her sister, she didn't look great, her eyes were read like she had been crying, and her black eye looked even more swollen then before.

"Come on let's go raid the donut stash" Jesus said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen in the back.

"Did she admit to it?" Stef asked Mike when they were gone.

"Yeah, she gave him up and said we could take the messages from her phone" Mike nodded. Callie saw Stef breath a sigh of relief.

"What did she say? Everything? I know when she's lying I should have been in that viewing room" Stef said more to herself then anyone else.

"You were interrogating the other guy, you know your lucky to be as close to this case as you are now" Mike told her.

"I brought this guy in it's my case!" Stef argued with him.

"But the girl involved is your daughter"

"Oh please I was very professional" Stef rolled her eyes.

"Well either way, I wouldn't push you luck" Mike said.

"What did she say?" Stef said grabbing the file from her desk. Mike swiped it from her hands so fast he practically knocked her over.

"Mike!" Stef yelled.

"This is for your own good, you don't need to see how she described it" he said softly. Stef's face softened suddenly and Lena brought her hands to her mouth.

"Was this the first time?" Stef asked. Mike shook his head and Callie felt her stomach fall. They were all quiet when her phone rand. Lexie's name flashed across the screen, Callie had texted her earlier letting her know what had happened. Callie got up walking away from the group of her parents sitting in Mike's chair as his desk.

"Hey" she answered.

"I just saw your message! Is she ok? She's with you?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, she's ok, she's hurt but she's ok. Were at the station right now so she could give her statement."

"she's cooperating?"

"Yeah. Mike said she told him everything and is giving them everything they need"

"Oh good, part of me was afraid she would side with him" Lexie said relieved.

"But Lexie, this isn't the first time. I think thats why. If it was she might tell herself he wouldn't do it again, but he did the before"

"what! when? How many times?" Lexie cried.

"I don't know when, but I don't think it was this bad, I mean we have seen her at dinner and I never noticed anything. mom asked Mike for the details but he didn't give her any, He said she didn't need to know them, like he was trying to protect her" Callie said.

"This is awful" Lexie said.

"But it's over, Mom it trying to get him held without bail and she doesn't think there will be any trouble in court so it's not like she can go back to him, and I she's staying with me for now, and then I think moms for a little while after, just so she can get her feet back under her you know. I think mom wants to be able to keep an eye on her "

"Yeah that's a good idea, is your whole family there?"

"No, we didn't want to over whelm her, just moms and Jesus and I. And momma is going to work this afternoon and Jesus is going back to school. I think they are trying to make this as normal as possible for her."

"That's probably best, can I come see her or do you think it will be to much?" Lexie asked.

"You should come, she'd be happy to see you, come by this afternoon it will just be us home, just no I told you so's ok? We are just kind of dropping it I guess"

"Yeah of course" Lexie said.

"Ok, see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll bring lunch" Lexie said.

Callie hung up her phone going back over to the little crowed.

()

"Ready to go?" Lena asked. Callie nodded.

"I'm going to stay and get him booked then go home and sleep for a little bit" Stef said.

"Ok, I told her Jesus and I would go back to school so it's just her and Callie today" Lena said.

"Do you want to keep her one more night Callie or send her over?" Stef asked.

"Let's give her eye one more day before Frankie sees her" Callie said.

"Ok, so momma will come get her tomorrow after work then, and please call us if you two need anything" Stef said.

"i will" Callie nodded as Stef pulled her into a hug.

"Go let them know we are ready to go" Lena said. Callie nodded going into the kitchen where the twins were sitting at the table.

"Momma's ready" Callie said.

"Ok, lets go" Jesus nodded as he and Mariana followed her back to Stef's desk. Stef gave them both a hug and Lena lead them out to the car. Mariana was quiet again and the ride home was silent until Lena pulled into the driveway.

"Do you have clothes at your apartment?" Lena asked Mariana looking into the back seat.

"Only a few" Mariana whispered.

"Is everything else at his apartment?" Lena asked. Mariana nodded.

"Ok, I will stop by your place after work and bring you some clothes you can wear to work tomorrow, and I will call mom and ask her about getting stuff from his apartment, I don't know if they want to search it or something first" Lena said. She said it gently but Mariana started to cry anyway.

"All my stuff is there too" She said.

"Ok, well I'm sure mom or Mike will be there so they can get it all, why don't you make a list ok" Lena said Mariana nodded as they climbed out of the car.

"I will be by later, Call if you guys need anything" Lena said blowing them a kiss and backing out of the driveway.

"I better get to class, let me know too, I can come by anytime" Jesus said pulling Mariana into a hug, she just nodded into his shoulder.

"You'll let me know?" He whispered giving Callie a hug.

"Yeah, and you can call to check on her too" Callie told him as he nodded getting into his own car and driving out. Will's car was gone, he has texted Callie saying that since Javier was caught he was going to put in a few hours at work so he didn't have to Saturday.

"Come on, let's go watch some trashy day time tv" Callie said giving Mariana a smile putting her arm around her and leading her into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"So I have an announcement " Brandon said that Sunday as they sat down to dinner.

"What is it B?" Lena asked.

"I was thinking about asking Megan to marry me" Brandon said. Everyone smiled congratulating

"Oh baby that's wonderful!" Lena cried as Stef pulled him into a wordless hug.

"It's about time" Jesus said making them laugh.

"How are you going to do it?" Jude asked.

"I haven't decided yet, I don't even have a ring yet, but I just wanted you guys to know it was coming soon" Brandon said.

"You have to do it right" Mariana said.

"Oh he's always been a gentleman, just do what you think is right" Stef said.

"I should asked her dad right? Or is that to old fashioned?" Brandon asked.

"I would ask, it shows respect" Lena nodded.

"Yeah I asked" Will said.

"Were you nervous?" Brandon asked him.

"A little, not that I thought they would say no, I just wanted to get it right" Will said. Callie smiled at him.

"I don't think any one would say no, it's just a chance to pass on some advice" Lena said.

"Oh yeah? What advice did you give Will?" Callie asked.

"That you were trouble and to run while he still could, he didn't take it though" Stef teased her making them all laugh.

"That's between your moms and I" Will winked at her.

"I'm nervous" Brandon said.

"She will say yes" Callie assured him.

"I like Megan" Frankie said.

"Good because she's going to be another sister" Mariana told her.

"So everyone approves? You think it's a good idea?" Brandon asked.

Yes, she's a sweet girl" Stef nodded.

"I wish she could come by for dinner more ofter though" Lena said.

"I will talk to her about it, maybe she can change her lessons to every other week or something" Brandon said. Callie smiled at him across the table, she really was happy for her older brother, Megan made him happy and she was excited there would be another wedding.

()

After dinner they started a movie and Stef made popcorn. Callie sat on the love seat with her feet in Will's lap. It was a typical Sunday night in the big house but everything felt so right again. Mariana was back living at home with their moms for a while. It had been 4 days since the whole incident but her eye and cheek were looking better, and everyday she was becoming more and more like her sassy self. Stef had offered her Brandon's room but Mariana wanted to be back in her own room even if it meant sharing with Frankie. Frankie had asked what happened when she saw her and their moms had given her a very g rated explanation and she had stopped asking. Callie knew she was just happy to have her sister home, and even more excited to be aging a sleep over with her every night. Stef and Mike had searched Javier's apartment bringing back a lot of evidence and the rest of Mariana's things. The trial was still a few weeks aways but Javier was held without bail and Stef had assured them there would be no issues with getting him guilty. Callie was just glad they could put this all behind them and she had her sister back again.

()

"Want me to straighten your hair?" Mariana asked Callie reaching out to tug one of her waves.

"Ok I haven't have the energy to straighten it anymore, it's so much effort to stand up that long" Callie sighed.

"I'll do it, you sit i'll grab the flat iron" Mariana said running into the bathroom from Frankie's room formally known at the girls room. Stef was working late and Lena was running open house. Mariana was babysitting but Will had gone out with Jesus and some friends. Callie had gone to the big house to spend some time with her sisters. Frankie sat on her bed that used to be Callie's watching them as Callie sat in the desk chair and Mariana plugged the straightener into the wall. Callie wondered if the day would ever come when Frankie resented her sisters moving so freely around her room. A part of her knew it would always feel like her and Mariana's room no matter what.

"How long does it last?" Mariana asked running a brush through Callie's hair.

"I can go three days before it starts to look greasy"

"Oh nice" Mariana said.

"when will my hair look like yours?" Frankie asked suddenly. both girls turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. Frankie reached up to her own head tugging on one of her curls. They had just recently gotten long enough to start falling down her back and she was looking a lot more like Lena.

"When I get big will my hair look like yours?" Frankie asked again.

"Well, no. your hair will always be curly just like mommas" Callie said.

"But why? I want pretty hair"

"Your hair is pretty, it's so beautiful don't you like it?" Callie asked. Everyone had been in love with Frankie's hair since she was born, they just loved the fact she had Lena's curls, no one had thought about Frankie not liking her own hair.

"I want straight hair like you guys and mom" Frankie said.

"But you have such pretty curls" Mariana told her.

"But its to crazy, and it's not soft like yours" Frankie said running her little fingers through Callie's long hair.

"Well thats because you have different hair"

"Why?"

"Because…Because you have darker skin" Callie said suddenly wishing Lena was here to explain this to her better. Frankie looked down at her hand on Callie's neck as if she suddenly noticed her sink was darker then her sisters.

"How come?" Frankie asked

"Because you have skin like Momma" Callie said gently.

"Why don't you?"

"Because Mariana and I don't come from momma like you do"

"Just momma and me have dark skin?" Frankie asked.

"No, we all have different skin, see look, Callie is light, but my skin is not like hers. We're all different" Mariana said rolling up her sleeve and putting it it next to Callie's bare arm. Frankie rolled up her sleeve putting her little arm next to Mariana's.

"See, we are all different colors, just like our hair and eyes are all different colors" Callie said.

"It's good to be different, if we were all the same it would be boring" Mariana added. Frankie was studying their arms when she looked up.

"It's good to be different?" she asked.

"It's very good" Callie nodded.

"Ok" Frankie shrugged.

()

"How did everything go?" Lena asked when she came home later finding Mariana and Callie on the couch watching TV.

"Well we had a little talk about skin color today" Callie said.

"Oh really? How did it go?" Lena asked sitting down.

"You will probably want to follow up but we just showed her how we all have different color skin and said it was a good thing, we used the word different but now I'm starting to think different was bad, I mean it should be normal right?" Callie asked.

"We said that it was good to be different." Mariana said.

"It's not a bad way to put it" Lena nodded

"It started because she asked when her hair would look like ours. I know you should be the one to have this talk with her but we didn't just want to blow it off and she think it was a bigger deal" Mariana said.

"You guys are just as qualified as I am to talk to her about it. Just because I am biracial doesn't mean I know what I am doing anymore then you do, it's a conversation that will be happening the whole time she is growing up, and I want her to feel like she can ask her older sisters things so don't assume you won't say the right thing. I trust the advice you girls will give her, you need to trust it too" Lena said. Callie and Mariana both nodded.

"I do appreciate the heads up though, and I will follow up with her if you think I need too." Lena said.

"This mom stuff is not easy" Callie sighed running her hand over her belly.

"No, believe it or not, this is the easy part" Lena agreed running her fingers over Callie's stomach as well.

()

"Hey love did you get the information from the hospital about the birth yet?" Stef asked as Callie walked into the big house Saturday afternoon. Will had been over early helping Brandon fix the pipe in the bathroom and Callie was coming to say hi.

"thats right your more then halfway along now you should get all that information now so you don't have to worry" Lena nodded

"Oh did I not tell you guys about that" Callie said sitting down at the table as Will came down the stairs hearing her voice. Lena got them both a glass of water.

"No, what did they say?"

"We actually decided not to have the baby in the hospital" Callie said glancing over at Will.

"What?" Stef asked.

'Hospitals are just so…clinical" Callie said. Will just shook his head raising his hands a bit. She knew she would have to take point on this one.

"Well, you are giving birth, were are you going to have her then?" Lena asked.

"We thought we might try a home birth" Callie said.

"A home birth? like the 1800?" Stef asked.

"We did a lot of research, it's more relaxing, there's no forcing of medication, you would not believe how many women are forced to induce or speed up their labor with drugs so the doctor make it home in time for dinner. This way everything is at our own pace, we are in our own home it's relaxing for me and the baby we can move around…" Callie started.

"But is it safe?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I have had a healthy pregnancy, she's very healthy, they see no reason for problems. Of course we will have a trained midwife who has a lot of the same tools as they do in hospitals and if not we can go to the hospital"

"So you looked into this?" Stef asked.

"Yes, they will check a few days before my due date to make sure she's not breach, if everything looks good it's very safe. Please support us on this we really want to try it" Callie said.

"No no we do" Lena assured her.

"It's supposed to be very good, it gives everyone a real experience and we can move freely around our home, the baby never leaves our side theres even proven to be less recovery time" Will added.

"Yeah, and I'm stating this now we would like to be alone for the birth, but your welcome to come and go after, of course we want you there. Think of how easy it is since we will only be a few blocks away. You can come in the morning and say hi when my water breaks, go to work, go home for dinner and come over after and see the baby right after she comes. plus no restricted visitors or visiting hours" Callie said. Stef smiled.

"I do like the idea of you being so close"

"See, and everything will be fine. more and more people are having their babies at home now" Callie assured them as Will nodded.

"Alright, we are on board, as long as everything is safe" Lena said.

"It will be, you guys will see it's a good way" Callie smiled

()

Later that afternoon Callie was laying down on the bed and Will was in the walk in closet replacing the burnt out light bulb when the doorbell rang.

"If it's my mom tell her to leave" Callie moaned, she had just fallen asleep.

"Since when does anyone in your family bother to knock" Will chuckled going into the hallway and through to the living room. He pulled open the front door. He was right everyone who normally came over just walked in.

"William Braverman?" A women asked.

"Yeah?" Will said.

"Sign here please" She said handing him an envelop and holding out her clipboard. Will glanced at the envelope, it was from the army. He signed his name closing the door and his tour open the letter his eyes skimming the page.

A few minutes later Callie heard Will walk back into the bedroom and felt the bed sink as he lay down next to her.

"Who was it?" She asked not fully awake.

"Just the mail man forgot something, nothing important" Will told her. Callie nodded rolling over putting her head on his chest falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena pulled into the driveway Tuesday afternoon with her two youngest in the car.

"Hey, why is Will's car in the driveway?" Jude asked as Lena slowed in front of the house.

"Maybe your sister is here" Lena shrugged pulling into her spot ,getting out and opening the back door for Frankie to hop out. As she did she noticed Will sitting on the front step and knew something was wrong.

"Sissy's here?!" Frankie cried running up the lawn but Jude glanced back at Lena and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Hi Will!" Frankie smiled running up to him.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Will asked.

"Good where's sissy?"

"She's at work, it's just me today, I was wondering if I could talk to your moms" Will said glancing up at Lena as he asked.

"Of course, Stef will be home any minute, come on it. Lena opened the door leading the way inside.

"Frankie why don't you go play outback" Lena offered.

"Ok" Frankie said running through the house out the back door.

"Should I go too?" Jude asked looking at Will.

"No, no it's ok we can all talk" Will said.

"Can I get you something to drink while we wait for Stef?" Lena asked. she was nervous about Will being here alone, something must be wrong with Callie.

"Um yeah tea is good" Will nodded as Lena put the water on.

"What's wrong with Callie?" Jude asked unable to wait any longer. Will was about to answer when the front door opened.

"Hello!" Stef called.

"Kitchen" Lena called back.

"Did I see my girly's car here?" Stef asked making her way though the house. She stopped seeing Will at the table.

"Will came to talk to us about something" Lena said.

"Is everything ok?" Stef asked sitting down looking concerned.

"Is Callie ok?" Jude asked again. Lena made everyone a mug of tea putting them out and taking a seat next to Stef at the table.

"Yeah, yeah Callie is ok, this is actually about me." Will said.

"What can we do?" Stef asked.

"I was called back to serve another tour" Will said. Lena sucked in her breath and Jude's face fell.

"When do you have to report?" Stef asked forever the strong one.

"Two weeks, and I will be gone for 6 months" Will said.

"Where?" Lena asked.

"Iran" Will said. Stef closed her eyes looking down, they had not known Will when he served his first tour more then 3 years ago. Callie had meet him right after he came back, she knew he suffered from some PTSD from it. But now he was her family, he was another son to her and he was going to be right in the line of fire.

"So your going to miss the baby?" Jude said.

"Yeah, I got my orders Saturday. I have not been able to tell Callie yet. But I needed you guys to know." Will said.

"It's going to be ok" Lena said.

"It's not though, I mean thank you but it's not going to be ok. The baby is due in 3 months, I'm going to miss the last few months of her being pregnant which are the hardest, the birth, the first few months of my daughters life. I won't be there for all the hard things. And I might not even come back, I may not be able to meet my little girl" Will said.

"You can't think like that" Jude said.

"I know, but I have to think logically, that's why I'm here. I was hoping you guys could help me come up with a plan, I can't leave without a plan for her. I need to know she will be taken care of. I mean I know you guys always do, I just need this for me." Will said.

"Of course" Lena nodded.

"We will" Stef assured him reaching out to cover his hand with hers.

"I just…I just really want to meet my little girl one day" Will sighed.

"You will" Jude assured him.

* * *

"Hi, your home early" Callie smiled waling through the front door to her house finding Will in the kitchen making a salad.

"Yeah, I just got home" Will said as she gave him a kiss.

"How was work?"

"Good, I actually went to see your moms after" Will said.

"Oh yeah? They talk you into changing the batteries in the fire alarm, you know just because your the tallest doesn't mean you have to, Jesus is perfectly fine doing it on a step ladder" Callie smiled washing her hands thinking of her moms talking Will into doing chores around the house like her was their own child.

"No actually, I want over to talk to them, sit down I have to tell you something" Will said taking a seat at the table. Callie's light heartedness suddenly disappeared knowing something serious was happening as she sat down across from him at the table.

"I got my orders from the army today, they are calling me back into active duty" Will said. Callie felt the blood drain from her face.

"That can't" she cried.

"They can" Will nodded gently.

"When do you go?"

"Next Monday"

"That's so soon! that's to soon! You can't go! what about the baby" Callie cried and suddenly felt tears in her eyes. Will reached across the table taking his hands in her's.

"It will be ok, I talked to your moms they are going to take over everything and help you out, we have a plan you will be ok" Will assured her.

"It's not me I'm worried about, what about you" Callie was sobbing. Will didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say, he just stood up pulling her into him folding her into a strong hug while she cried into his chest.

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you should be spending time with Will" Mariana said as Callie folded one of her shirts putting it into a box. Mariana had said she was ready to move back to her own apartment and Lena had agreed she was ready. The trial was over Javier had been found guilty and was going to be serving 3 years in jail. Mariana was back to her normal chatty, happy, sassy self and ready to get back to her life. Callie was so glad to have her sister back, especially with everything that was going on in her own house. Every second that passed felt like one waisted while Will was home. She kept trying to distract herself but the only thing in her mind was a giant count down clock. 8 days 12 hours and 35 minutes until Will's flight left.

"It's ok, he had therapy then he wanted to go shopping on his own. I took the end of the week off for us to spend together" Callie sighed reaching for a pair of jeans.

"Is he scared?"

"He's not showing it, but who wouldn't be"

"I would that's for sure, that sucks that they called him back now, with the baby coming and everything" Mariana sighed. Callie nodded.

"We thought we were in the clear you know, just goes to show you the rug can always be pulled out" Callie sighed. Mariana glanced her sister over. The past week Callie had become more withdrawn, and quiet. Mariana knew it was her way of dealing with everything going on but she wished there was something she could do for her sister. Callie hadn't been like this since she first came to their family.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mariana asked.

"No, all I do is think about it" Callie said. Mariana nodded, she knew she should push Callie to talk, Callie had a bad habit of shutting down more and more the deeper she got. But Mariana knew what it was like to feel like you were over thinking something to death and just wanting to focus on something else.

"What to have a dance party?" Mariana asked reaching for her phone and turning up the music more.

"Yeah" Callie smiled as they started dancing around the room yelling the lyrics and folding clothes just to toss them into box's. Jude wondered across the hall smiling at them in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He yelled over the music.

"We're not thinking!" Mariana yelled back grabbing his and and pulling him in to dance with them.

* * *

"Ok everyone" Stef called for silence as they were gathered around the table Sunday night.

"Today we are gathered as a family to wish our Will good luck, We can not wait until you are back safely at our table. We are eternally grateful to you for fighting to keep us safe and free" Stef said.

"Here here" Everyone said solemnly clinking their glasses. Dinner was calmer and quieter then normal, as everyone chatted amongst themselves and Callie tried to forget what tomorrow was.

"I know you do this all the time anyway, but I have to say it for myself take care of her for me" Will said as he helped Stef dry the dishes.

"We will, she will be ok, you just worry about coming home" Stef said.

"Yeah, listen if anything happens to me, make sure she is happy ok, remarries, sells the house, move on. I know how she can get stuck in the ditch. I don't want her hanging onto me" Will said. Stef pulled her hands from the water turning to face him fully.

"Don't you dare die on that girl, she has lost enough for a lifetime, you come home to her or you will have me to deal with" Stef told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Will gave her a smile.

"Be safe, I'll sent you food, in care packages" Lena said giving Will a hug.

"I'll be looking forward to that" Will smiled giving her a hug.

"Remember what I told you" Stef said.

"I will, I promise" Will nodded

"You take care of yourself out there, you got a lot of people waiting for you back home" Stef told him giving him a hug.

"See you later kiddo, you take care off your niece for me when she comes ok?" Will asked kneeling down to talk to Frankie.

"I will" Frankie said as he gave her a hug and she held onto him tightly.

"See you later" Will waved.

"See you soon" Lena told him firmly as all the kids went outside.

"Be safe man, see you soon ok?" Brandon said.

"Yeah, see you soon" Will said shaking Brandon's hand firmly before they pulled each other in for a hug.

"Take care of yourself, I'll be thinking about you" Jesus said.

"Thanks man" Will said as Jesus gave him a fist bump and a wink.

"Good luck, I'll look after Callie, I promise" Mariana whispered pulling him in for a hug and kissing his cheek.

"You come home to her" Jude said.

"I will man" Will nodded.

"Good" Jude said giving Will a hug. Everyone waved getting into their own cars as Jude went back inside.

"That was worse then I thought it would be" Will said as they started walking home. Callie slipped her hand into his.

"Well that's the Adams Fosters for you, taking everyone under their wing and getting attached, how do you think they ended up with 6 kids" Callie said.

"What were you talking to mom about?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, nothing really" Will shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about me you know" Callie said.

"I'm always going to worry about you, your my girl, your both my girls. I get to worry about you, especially when I can't be the one here to take care of you" Will said.

"Why do I have the feeling you have been conspiring with my mothers?" Callie asked.

"Because I have, and it's my way of taking care of so don't give them a hard time about it." Will said. Callie shed leaning into him.

"I don't want to go to sleep, the time will go by to fast"

"So we won't sleep tonight" Will said pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Ok, this is it" Will said as they stood in the lobby of the airport.

"I don't know why you didn't let me drive you, now I have to take a taxi home" Callie said.

"Because it's far, I know you get uncomfortable driving this far, come here kiss my goodbye" Will said

"I'll walk you to the security line" Callie said.

"No, no it's ok there's no point in making this longer, come here" Will said pulling her into a quiet corner and kissing her deeply.

"You come home" Callie said.

"I will I promise, you take care of my girl" Will said running his hand over her belly.

"Be safe, don't be stupid ok" Callie said as tears started falling from her eyes as she kissed him again.

"I will be ok, don't worry, I love you" Will said.

"I love you" Callie was sobbing now as Will gave her another kiss pulling her in to a tight hug.

"I don't want to let go" Callie said.

"But your ride is here" Will said. Callie pulled from a little and saw her moms standing off to the side making her cry even harder.

"I told you I was going to be taking care of you, no matter where in the world I am I will alway be loving you and making sure you are ok. Your my wife. It's my job" Will said. Callie kissed him again before pulling away unable to breath through her tears. Will leaned down kissing her belly.

"I will see you soon" He whispered kissing her one more time before they released each other. Will gave a wave to Stef and Lena. Lena blew him a kiss and Stef gave him a firm nod and a small smile. He kissed Callie's cheek one last time before starting up the stairs. Callie stood where he had left her trying to catch her breath. Stef was the first to reach her wrapping her in a tight hug. Lena stood behind Stef facing Callie whispering calmly to her wiping tears from her face. Callie felt like her brain was not working as she just clung to her moms.


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday morning Callie woke up when her alarm went off. rolling over into the cold side of the empty bed she sighed. Standing up she stretched her aching back grabbing her work clothes and heading into the bathroom. She showered and got ready for the day making herself breakfast. She went about her morning in silence as she scrambled one egg and made one piece of toast. After breakfast Mariana called to chat and Callie put her on speaker while she washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. In the car on the way to work Lena called to tell her a cute thing Frankie had said at breakfast and Callie laughed along. When she got to her desk everyone walked by giving her warm smiled making her sigh. She hated being pitied like this. Stef called her at her desk an hour later asking if Callie knew where the post office down town was and wondering how her morning went. The next hour Brandon called asking her to listen to her new piano piece. Callie was beginning to see the pattern here. It was a hour and a half before her phone rang again and it was Jesus.

"Your 30 minutes later" Callie answered.

"I know! wait, how do you know?"

"At least one of you has been calling me every hour to check on me, what did momma send out a schedule?" Callie asked

"Yeah" Jesus muttered and Callie shook her head.

"I am fine" she said.

"I know I told her it was a stupid idea" Jesus said.

"Thank you" Callie sighed.

"So how's your day?"

"I'm not answering this question again you tell me about your day"

"Alright, well since your here will you listen to my English paper?"

* * *

"Yeah read it to me" Callie said sitting back in her chair.

Jude called at lunch and Callie answered with a sigh.

"I am fine, you can report back to momma that I am fine now go eat lunch with your friends" Callie said.

"Your really ok?"

"I am I swear" Callie said.

"Ok, thanks Callie!" Jude said hanging up the phone as Callie made her way to the break room to eat her own lunch. It had been a long morning stuck behind her desk doing paperwork. Her friend Kelly came to sit across from her.

"If one more person asks me how I am doing I'm going to punch the wall" Callie said before she could even open her mouth.

"Got it" Kelly nodded.

"My mom had my whole family on a calling list its ridiculous" Callie said.

"They are worried, I get it. I mean it's tough even when your not 6 months pregnant…"

"I have been taking care of myself since I was 8 years old"

"It's not the same, and I think your family is just trying to keep you from regressing back to that" Kelly offered.

"change the topic of I'm going to eat alone and really give them something to worry about.

"Ok, so you took Friday and next monday off? Big plans?" Kelly asked.

"No, just going to take a long weekend, I have a bunch of stuff to do before the baby comes and I have been so drained."

"It's good, get yourself used to maternity leave"

"Yeah, I have to figure out that whole mess too, and tour daycares"

"your doing the daycare thing?"

"Yeah, nanny is expensive and it would only be part time when Will gets back. I'm going to be working mornings and he was going to go in later so it would only be like 9-12 in that overlap. But I guess now she will have to go full time until he comes back" Callie sighed. She had so much to think about, everything had suddenly changed on her.

* * *

"Hi babies!" Stef called entering the house Friday evening.

"Hi mommy" Frankie called from the living room.

"Hey love, where's your brother?"

"Upstairs" Frankie shrugged as Stef kissed her curly head making her way into the kitchen, a sure place to find Lena.

"Hi love" Stef greeted her with a kiss as Lena stood by the table making a salad.

"How was work?" Lena asked.

"Oh the same, how was your day?"

"We got a new student today. And your son got into a bit of a fight at lunch time" Lena raised her eyebrows at Stef.

"What! Thats not like Jude at all." Stef shook her head confused.

"Well I tried talking to him but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I'm sure it's not his fault but unless he tells me what happened I had to give him detention" Lena said.

"No of course, I will talk to him after dinner" Stef nodded filling a glass with water and taking a drink.

"Have you talked to Callie today?" Lena asked pushing the carrots she had cut into the bowl and reaching for a cucumber.

"I tried to call her a lunch, she didn't answer I guess she was in court, why?"

"I tried her this morning and when we got home she didn't answer me either" Lena looked up a worried look in her eyes.

"Maybe she just had a busy day, I'll give her a call see if she wants to come up for dinner" Stef said reaching for her cellphone. she clicked Callie's name in her favorites putting the phone to her ear. It rang a few times and Callie's voice sounded thick with sleep when she answered.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey baby, were you sleeping?" Stef asked.

"Just closing my eyes a little, what's up?" Callie asked clearing her throat.

"Momma and I haven't heard from you all day we just wanted to see if you wanted to come have dinner with us" Stef said brightly. Callie rolled her eyes at her moms subtle reprimand of her not returning their calls.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was in court all day with a case. Thanks for the invite but I'm just really drained from today, can I take a rain check?" Callie asked looking around her dark room. When did it get dark out?

"Yeah, you ok? Do you need anything?" Stef asked.

"No, no i'm good thanks just some rest without being kicked awake ever 20 minutes" Callie sighed rubbing her eyes against her pounding head ache. What time was it?

"Ok baby, well come down anytime we love you" Stef said.

"Love you too mom, bye" Callie said hanging up her phone. That one conversation felt like it had taken all her energy. She felt bad, she could practically see Lena making dinner worrying over the fact that Callie had ignored her calls all day but she was just so tired. The thought of even having a conversation was draining. Callie glanced at the clock. It was a little after 5:00, she vaguely thought about getting up to have something for dinner but couldn't find the energy. Callie sighed laying back down falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

The sun shining through the window woke Callie up again. She got up pulling the shade down crawling back into her bed. Mariana had texted her sometime last night and Jude had called early this morning. Callie checked the date, Saturday. That meant she could get away with not doing anything, that's what Saturdays were for right? She lay back down on her pillows feeling tired but not able to sleep. Her phone rang again and Callie sighed, it was Lena. Had it been a school day Callie would have just ignored it but since Lena was not confined to the campus today Callie knew an ignored call 2 days in a row was sure to mean an impromptu visit from her momma.

"Hello" Callie answered.

"Hey baby I was heading to the marked do to the shopping for the week, what me to swing by and get you so you can do yours too?" Lena asked.

"umm no, thats ok I went yesterday" Callie said rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you were in court all day yesterday" Lena said. Busted, apparently she had gotten rusty with her lying to them.

"Yeah, I went after court, that's why I missed your other call" Callie said.

"Oh ok, well do you need me to pick anything up for you?" Lena asked.

"No thanks, I'm all set" Callie sighed.

"You sound tired sweetheart" Lena commented.

"Yeah I didn't sleep well last night"

"Ok, well get some rest we'll see you for dinner tomorrow" Lena said.

"Ok bye momma"

"Love you" Lena said as Callie hung up her phone. She quickly shot Mariana a text back but didn't have any desire to start a conversation with Jude. If it was important he would text her. Callie pulled the blanket over her head blocking out more light.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon Callie forced herself to get up making her way into the kitchen. She heated up a can of soup forcing herself to eat half to calm the baby who was kicking her hard for not eating in two days. Callie put her bowl in the sink grabbing a blanket and laid down on the couch turning on the TV. She drifted in and out of sleep for a while and it was dark again when her phone rang forcing her to wake up fully.

"Hello" Callie sighed answering it.

"Hey, I was just at moms with Megan we thought we would stop by and say hi" Brandon said. Callie quickly jumped up turning off the TV, luckily she had not turned on any lights so she sat in the dark.

"Oh I'm not home. I went out with Amanda" she said.

"Oh bummer, we were hoping to catch you" Brandon said Callie saw the headlights go by recognizing her brother's car.

"Oh yeah she picked me up and we are out" Callie lied remembering her car was in the driveway. It's not that she didn't want to see her brother, but she couldn't remember the last time she had taken a shower and her house was a mess.

"Ok, well I will see you tomorrow then" Brandon said.

"Yeah thanks for thinking of me, see you tomorrow" Callie sighed hanging up her phone. She pulled the blinds closed and sat back down putting the TV back on.

When she woke up again it was midnight. She kept the TV on trying to fall back to sleep. She couldn't handle any kind of quiet in the house. Anytime her mind had peace it went crazy on her. She turned up the volume pulling the blanket over her head to block out the light. Callie wasn't sure how long she was laying there until she gave up on sleep getting a sudden burst of energy. She got up turning on all the lights leaving the tv on loud going into the kitchen and started washing all her dishes and deep cleaning her stove and draws. The sun surprised her when it came up and suddenly she felt her energy drain. She went back to the couch retreating under her blanket. Maybe she was turning into a vampire?

* * *

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Frankie asked climbing up on a stool on the kitchen table as Stef poured her some juice a few streets over.

"I think Momma is making Chicken" Stef said.

"Again…Why not pasta" Frankie gave a little wine.

"Chicken is good for you, besides pasta makes Callie sick, in a few more weeks we can have it"

"But she used to like pasta"

"Yeah, funny stuff happens to mommy's when they have babies, she will like it again don't worry. I was going to let you help me make an apple pie to have after dinner" Stef said and Frankie's face lit up.

"Oh yum" Jude smiled coming into the kitchen.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early?" Stef asked sliding him a plate of eggs across the table before making one for herself.

"I thought I would go down to the beach with Tyler for a little while, is it ok? I promise to be back in time to help with dinner" Jude said.

"It's fine" Stef nodded earning a smile from him.

"Awesome, so then can I borrow the car too?" Jude asked raising his eyebrows

"Yes, but will you stop at Brandon's on your way and drop off those picture for me, he needed them for class today" Stef said.

"Yeah thanks mom, see you later! bye little one" Jude threw his plate in the sink giving Stef a kiss on the cheek as he ran out the door closing it behind him as Lena came down the stairs.

"Where's he off to so early?" She asked.

"The beach with Tyler"

"Good for him" Lena smiled putting some water in the tea kettle.

"Can I go outside? Mia is playing in her yard" Frankie asked seeing her friend outside the window

"Yeah, wear your coat ok" Stef said. Frankie nodded grabbing her coat and running out the door. Lena watched her cross the street safely waving to Mia's mom and went back inside.

"The little one is asking for pasta back for Sunday night dinner" Stef said.

"Ugh I know, I'm trying to plan around Callie but I think the other kids are getting sick of her limited diet. I will make the little one her pasta for dinner sometime this week" Lena laughed. sitting down with her mug.

"Callie didn't go shopping with you yesterday huh?" Stef asked.

"No, she said she went the night before"

"I think Will being gone is really hard on her"

"Of course it is, I can't imagine what she's going through" Lena nodded.

"No like really hard, She's been so withdrawn since he left"

"She has, Mariana said that a few days ago. I think it's just an adjustment, she's probably lonely, she has never been on her own before. She went from living in this full house to living with Will. Even before us she always had Jude, I think once the baby comes she will be fine…Unless you don't think so?" Lena said. As much as she was the one who went to school for Psychology, when it came to Callie. Stef was usually the one who knew what she was talking about.

"I just think we should watch her a little more, It's not like her to withdraw"

"Actually it's very much like her." Lena sighed

"But not with us. With everyone else yes, but it's been 8 years since she did anything like that with us. I'm concerned just let me be concerned" Stef sighed.

"My love you always find one kid or another to be concerned about" Lena smirked leaning over to squeeze Stef's hand.

"Well there's so damn many of them them.." Stef muttered making Lena laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Callie opened her eyes again and it was brighter then before. She glanced as her phone and saw she only had an hour to get ready, and also that her phone was about to die. If she just left her hair she could lay here another 15 minutes…If she skipped she shower she could definitely get another 30 minutes. If she just threw on jeans and a T-shirt she could probably pull of 45. Callie sighed, she probably couldn't skip the shower, she couldn't remember the last time she had showered. And Lena had some kind of unspoken dress code for Sunday dinners that didn't really allow for jeans, which meant she would have to actually put some effort into an outfit. Her hair however she could throw up in bun and be done with it. Deciding she did have 15 more minutes Callie lay back down pulling her blanket over her head.

As per usual Sunday night in the Foster house everyone arrived greeting each other happily and chatter and laughter filled the house as it always had. Lena loved working in the kitchen with her children around. She loved their Sunday night dinners, some people had religion, they had their family. Mariana sat with Brandon and Megan in the nook the three of them sipping wine. Jude was helping Lena make the salad and Jesus and Frankie were running around the backyard burning off energy they both seemed to have endless amounts of. Lena smiled hearing Frankie's little girl giggle mix with Jesus's deep laugh through the window.

"Callie is coming right?" Mariana asked refilling her glass at the table near Lena.

"Of course she is, she probably is just running late, no pregnant women can move very fast" Lena said flashing Mariana a smile but remembering what Stef had said that morning. Lena glanced at the clock. 5 more minutes and she would give Callie a call, It wasn't like her to be late, In fact she was usually the first one here. Stef came into the kitchen glancing at the clock and Lena knew she was thinking the same thing.

"She probably decided to walk" Lena shrugged.

"Probably, need any help in here?" Stef asked.

"I think we are just about done if you want to call in the wild ones to set the table" Lena shook her head. Stef went to the back door calling Jesus and Frankie inside.

"Go wash up and set the table please" Stef said as Jesus walked in with Frankie throw over his shoulder.

"Hello" Stef heard Callie's voice call from the entry way.

"Hey girly! we were wondering where you were" Stef smiled as Callie went down the steps into the kitchen. Lena saw Stef's radar go up as Callie came into view and felt her own eyes go over their oldest daughter. Callie looked tired, but more then just normal tired. She had dark circled under her eyes and her skin was pale, even her lips had lost their color which was always a sure sign Callie was unwell. She didn't walk with her usual confidence but what struck Lena most was the lack of eye contact Callie was giving her and Stef.

"Sorry, it took longer to find an outfit" Callie said allowing Stef to give her a hug. Callie walked around the table giving first Jude then Lena a kiss before going over to the nook. Brandon gave her a quick hug and Mariana gave her a hug and kiss like they always did before Callie slumped into the couch next to her sister.

"Don't get comfortable we're about to sit down" Lena said as Frankie and Jesus came from the dining room. Frankie ran to greet Callie as Jesus flashed her a smile.

"We're ready when you are" Jesus told Lena.

"Ok, let's go eat then" Lena smiled as everyone made their way to the table.

Callie sighed looking down at her plate. She knew she should have an appetite, but she just couldn't eat. She moved the food around with her fork hoping no one would notice. The table was full of everyone talking. Mariana giggled as Jude teased Jesus who pretended to look offended. That was funny right? She would smile, Callie forced a smile onto her face watching her brothers as Brandon added something sarcastic. Everyone laughed, it must have been funny, Callie laughed too. Her brain felt like it was working in slow motion. She usually had something to say, why couldn't she think of anything to say? Words, make words she wracked her brain for something to add to the table but nothing was coming to her.

"Do we have ketchup?" Jesus asked squishing his mashed potatoes with his fork. Lena sighed.

"No, come on dude you really have to mature your taste buds, what are you going to do on a date?" Stef asked.

"They always have ketchup on the table" Jesus smirked.

"Oh come on mom his taste buds are the same age as the rest of him, what is that like 5?" Mariana joked looking to Callie for back up, everyone turned to her, they were usually the dynamic duo when it came to teasing their brothers. Words..make words…add something funny. Agree…say anything! why couldn't she think of anything? Was her brain even working?

"Yeah" Callie finally said. Mariana looked defeated, Callie clearly falling short of her expectations. She looked down at her plate again not wanting to look at her moms who were for sure studying her. She took a bite of chicken to get their eyes off of her, as she chewed it she felt like she was going to be sick. She glanced up thankful all eyes were on Frankie as she spit it into her napkin. While everyone was distracted she took some more from her plate balling it into her napkin. As soon as dinner was over Callie stood up helping Brandon gather the dishes bringing them to the sink where Stef and Mariana were washing them.

"I think i'm going to head out" Callie said.

"What? We didn't even have pie yet" Stef said.

"I'm not feeling very well" Callie shook her head.

"Do you want to lay down upstairs?" Lena asked walking over to her and placing a cool hand on her forehead as if trying to read her temperature. Callie sighed, no matter how old she go she always felt like a kid with her moms around.

"No, thanks I think I just need to go home" Callie shook her head shuffling away from Lena a little.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you be home by yourself if your sick" Stef said.

"I'm ok really I just need a good nights sleep"

"Are you sure?" Lena asked Callie felt her searching her eyes and tried to look busy finding her keys in her purse. Lena especially had a bad habit of making her cry when she was like this, Callie knew she was one 'Oh Callie' look away from bursting into tears but she was not sure why.

"I'm sure"

"Ok, well call us if you need anything ok" Stef said.

"I will"

"I'll stop by tomorrow before I go to work, I'm going in later" Lena said.

"Ok great, bye everyone" Callie said making her way to the door. A chorus of byes followed her as she closed the front door and climbed into her car. She still felt like her eyes were watering over as she turned the music on loud and drove home. the quiet in the walk from the car to the front door made her feel even worse and she quickly turned on the TV as soon as she was in the door. She changed out of her clothes throwing on sweatpants and crawled onto the couch under her blanket.

* * *

"Mom, your doing something about Callie right?" Jesus asked as he reached for his jacket.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked, the twins were the last ones to leave the house and she was walking them out to lock the door behind them. Mariana glanced up the stairs looking for Jude, more out of habit then anything.

"She's not herself, something is wrong" Mariana said.

"I know, she's just having a hard time since Will left and the baby coming so soon, she will be ok" Stef said.

"But you and momma are going to do something right?" Mariana pressed.

"My love have you ever known us to not do something?" Stef asked.

"No" Jesus smirked

"That's right, don't worry about your sister"

"Let me know if she needs anything."

"I will my love" Stef assured Mariana as Jesus opened the door.

"Drive safe, love you" Stef called after them as they both climbed into their cars.

Lena was getting ready for bed when Stef came into the bedroom. Frankie was asleep and Jude had just gone to settle into his room for the night. It was the first time Stef and Lena had a minute alone.

"I know" Lena said before Stef even said anything.

"It's bad Lena" Stef sighed.

"I know" Lena nodded.

* * *

The next thing Callie knew there was a knock on the front door. The sun was bright, if yesterday was the dinner today must be Monday, she had today off again. Hoping it was the mail man Callie burrowed further under her blanket. The news morning show was on which meant it must be between 6am and 10am. That was early enough to go back to sleep and still be called reasonable. She tried to focus on what they were saying under her blanket. Something about a dog who smelled cancer, she wondered what cancer smelled like when suddenly she heard a key in the door and it opened. She shot up from the couch in full flight or fight mode until she saw Lena standing in the doorway.

"You scared me!" Callie accused trying to sit up and get out from under her blanket without Lena seeing she was laying on the couch under a blanket.

"I'm sorry baby, I told you last night I was coming" Lena said walking further into the living room next to Callie.

"I forgot" Callie muttered

"Were you sleeping?" Lena asked.

"Oh yeah" Callie said, the act was up, she wrapped her blanket around herself again putting her head back down as Lena sat next to her.

"Why aren't you in your bed love it has to be more comfortable" Lena gently reached out wiping Callie's bags from her face.

"I couldn't get comfortable" Callie lied.

"How about some breakfast?" Lena said standing up.

"Oh no you don't have to I don't want you to be late" Callie cried shooting up suddenly trying to block her mom's path to the kitchen.

"Nonsense, I have 45 minutes and I saved my appetite to eat with you, what do you feel like?" Lena asked making her way past Callie into the kitchen. She knew her way around Callie's kitchen well, she had organized it when they moved in.

"Pancakes?" Lena asked opening the cabinet, it was empty except for the two end pieces of bread in the bag. Lena reached for the next one finding only a half empty box of cereal and a few cans of soup.

"Callie?" Lena questioned opening the fridge. it was almost empty except for some salad dressing, a few apples and a carton of milk that had a questionable date on it.

"I thought you just went shopping" Lena said standing up looking at Callie who watched her from the doorway. Callie bit her lip looking down. Lena sighed, she suddenly looked 15 again, did she look thinner too?

"I didn't need much" Callie mumbled.

"You need a lot Callie! What is going on? you can't do this!" Lena said sternly.

"I don't know! I just have no energy, I'm not hungry" Callie sighed. Ahh, an answer, so she wasn't 15 anymore.

"Callie…" Lena started.

"I know…I know it's bad I just can't. It's all to much work" Callie went back to the couch laying down. It was to much work to be standing and talking, there was no point in acting otherwise anyway. She curled up under her blanket, maybe if she kept doing this she would become one with the blanket. She was surprised Lena didn't follow her but a few minutes later she heard her footsteps and Lena knelt in front of her putting a plate down on the coffee table. Lena searched her face and Callie let her. She knew she must be a mess but she didn't care anymore, oh how her standard had lowered over the course of 7 days.

"I made you some toast with jelly, I'm going to go to the store and get you some more food. You really need to eat Callie" Lena said gently. She was almost whispering as she put her face parallel to Callie's kneeling on the ground

"I know" Callie sighed.

"how much have you been sleeping?" Lena asked. Callie shrugged.

"A lot" she sighed.

"I want you to eat, and get up take a shower, get dressed and go for a walk outside, or even just sit outside ok, you need to get up baby" Lena said.

"Ok" Callie nodded but didn't move.

"Is she kicking?" Lena asked putting her hand on Callie's belly. Callie nodded and the baby did give a kick under Lena's hand as if she understood her.

"Ok my love, I will be back after work and will bring you some food and have dinner with you" Lena said.

"You don't have to…" Callie started. Lena gave her a look making her stop.

"See you later" Callie sighed. Lena nodded and brushed Callie's hair back before giving her a lingering kiss on the forehead and standing up. Under the blanket Callie's vision was limited to only what she could see directly in front of her and when Lena disappeared from view Callie had to stop herself from calling her back. She heard Lena pick up her bag and head out the door. Callie sighed sitting up she reached for a peace of toast. There was no escaping Lena coming back.

Callie did take a shower and washed her hair standing in the warm spray for a long time feeling better when she got out. She ran a brush through her hair and even ate the toast Lena had left out before the draining tired feeling came over her. Just the thought of getting up and going into the backyard was to much. She suddenly noticed how quiet her house was and quickly flipped on the TV. She tried to resist the urge to crawl under her blanket but it over took her and she found herself balled up again. She tucked it over her head pulling it under her chin so only her face was visible. Lucky for her Friends reruns were on all day, the perfect thing to sleep to. She didn't even feel her eyes close but the next thing she knew there was rustling in the kitchen. Callie opened her eyes the TV was turned off, it was probably for the best her cable bill was going to be through the roof anyway. She didn't panic this time at the sound of noise figuring it must be Lena again. Callie sat up and Lena appeared in the doorway.

"Hey girly, you look a little better" Lena gave her a smile.

"Where's Frankie and Jude?"

"I dropped them off at home and got you some things at the market" Lena said placing a plate of crackers and glass of orange juice on the table in front of Callie.

"I don't know what's wrong" Callie sighed

"I know girly, it's going to be ok" Lena said sitting down next to her.

"You know what's wrong don't you" Callie glanced at her.

"No appetite right? sleeping all the time? avoiding socializing? shutting emotions out?" Lena asked. Callie just nodded.

"I think your depression from when you were younger came back. It kind of snuck up on you and hit you full force." Lena said.

"Well that doesn't sound crazy or anything" Callie muttered.

"Baby you have all those hormones and Will just left with such little notice and I know your worried about him and stressed about the baby. It's ok, what's not ok is not eating, or not moving enough, not just for you but for the baby. We need to get you back to taking care of yourself" Lena said.

"I know" Callie said, as if proving her point she took a sip of the juice in front of her.

"I'm going to head home for a little while and get the kids settled and make dinner, Mom or I will be back later on ok?"

"You don't have to keep checking on me" Callie sighed.

"Hey, you live close it's your own fault" Lena winked at her making Callie smile. A real smile, when was the last time that had happened?

"Eat a little please baby, I brought you some soup in your fridge too ok" Lena stood up

"Thank you" Callie smiled accepting a hug from Lena before she left. Callie looked down at her plate, her favorite crackers, juice in her favorite cup, she had no doubt her kitchen was fully stocked enough to hold her over for a month. And she had every intention of eating, but at the sight of food her stomach turned again and she quickly turned the TV back on crawling under her blanket. A little nap then she would eat for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey love, wake up girly" Stef whispered running her hand over Callie's back. Callie opened her eyes, Crap! she really had not meant to sleep so long. She sat up a little trying to look more awake then she was. It was dark out and cold in the house. Lena came to sit next to her glancing at the coffee table where her juice and crackers were untouched

"Callie you didn't eat anything" Lena said softly as she turned to Callie giving her that look. Callie hated that look, it made her emotions go from 0 to 100 in seconds, even worse when she was pregnant. Her eyes brimmed over with tears.

"I'm so tired" Callie managed to whisper before they over flowed and started running down her cheeks.

"I know baby" Lena said as Callie leaned into her and Stef reached up rubbing her back. When Callie caught her breath again she sat back a little looking at both her moms.

"Love you can't do this" Stef said.

"I'm trying" Callie said.

"I know baby, Mom and I want to help you out a little" Lena said

"We think you should come spend a few days with us, we can't have you here by yourself and you need the company" Stef said. Callie was quiet for a minute, they were right. She knew she couldn't keep doing this, it was bad for her and even worse for the baby. She would love to be around people again too.

"I can't live what that everyday" Callie sighed.

"With what?"

"that look"

"We don't have a look!" Stef cried

"Momma has a look, that look that goes with her 'oh Callie' sigh" Callie said. Stef glanced at Lena who raised her eyebrows.

"Momma promises not to give you the look" Stef said gently.

"Please baby" Lena said.

"Ok, a few days" Callie nodded.

"Prefect, ok what do you need?" Stef asked getting up

"I just need clothes for work" Callie said standing up herself.

"Ok you go pack some clothes, and toothbrush and I will get your computer and phone and chargers do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so"

"If you forget anything we can come back it's not like it's far" Lena said. Callie nodded going into her room grabbing some outfits for work putting them into her blue duffle bag. She made her way back out the the living room and Stef took the bag from her.

"There's leftovers in the fridge for you when we get home, then you can take a nice shower and we will get you settled in Brandon's room" Lena said putting her arm around her. Callie nodded feeling herself leaning heavily on Lena as they walked out to the car.

Jude watched Callie with worried eyes as soon as she walked though the door to the big house.

"I'll take your stuff" He cried grabbing her bag from her.

"thanks" Callie muttered, she suddenly felt so helpless being moved back into her moms house. What was happening? She was better then this? Or…she thought she was.

"Let's put you in B's old room for now, Frankie is already in bed so we can figure out if you want to be back in your old room tomorrow" Lena said.

"Ok" Callie nodded as Jude and Stef carried her bags up the stairs. Callie started to follow them when Lena gently took her hand stopping her.

"Let's get some food in you first" Lena nodded, it sounded like a suggestion but Callie knew it wasn't as she followed Lena into the kitchen.

"When did you start losing your appetite?" Lena asked pulling a bowl of soup from the fridge and putting it in the microwave.

"I don't know, Tuesday or Wednesday I guess"

"So it's been almost a week?"

"I am fine, I know it was bad but it's ok, I promise 3 meals a day" Callie said

"Good" Lena nodded taking the bowl from the microwave putting it in front of Callie with a dinner roll and a spoon. Callie looked down at the soup and sighed. She appreciated the effort she really did. And she knew she had to eat, it all just felt like to much work. But she knew Lena was watching so she picked up her spoon.

"Do you feel unwell?" Lena asked sitting down across from her.

"no, I just don't feel like eating" Callie said taking a bite. It was warm and good and felt good going down her throat.

"Have you been able to talk to him yet?"

"No, he said he would call when he was on base but the travel might take up to two weeks"

"It must be hard, everything being so unknown" Lena nodded.

"It is what it is right" Callie shrugged, they were silent for a minute and she looked up at Lena. She appreciated everything Lena was trying to do. Lena was big on talking things out and analyzing everything. Callie knew she would have have her brain picked to pieces by Lena over the next few days and her every thought laid out in front of her for Lena to scrutinize and probably tell her how negative it was. But not tonight, Callie felt bad enough tonight she didn't want to deal with anything else.

Lena must have gotten the hint because she just nodded and got up to finish the dished letting Callie finish her dinner in peace. Callie ate everything before getting up to wash her bowl.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed" Callie said.

"Are you sure baby it's early" Lena said. Callie glanced at the clock. 9:30, it was early.

"Yeah, I'm still so tired"

"Ok, sweetie" Lena nodded and Callie climbed the stairs she stopped at the landing, looking around. Her moms bedroom door was open but Stef wasn't in there. The girls bedroom was closed and Callie knew Frankie was asleep for the night, but Jude's door was open and Callie wondered in. The room seemed so much bigger now that it was just Jude for the most part. Jesus had his bed and a few things for when he came home on vacations from school. Sometimes by the end of summer break it looked like it used to over flowing with Jesus's things but for the most part it was just Jude. Her brother was very need, everything had a place and it was always there, without Jesus to mess it up the room was almost unrecognizable. Jude sat at his desk on his computer with his back to her. Callie knocked on the open door frame and he turned around.

"Hey" He offered her a smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, playing a game, how are you?"

"good, well…better I guess" Callie said sitting down on his bed.

"Do you want to talk about it" Jude asked. Callie smirked rolling her eyes. Her little Jude was so much like Lena, so soft around the edges. Not that Callie was nearly as hard as she used to be.

"No, I just had dinner with Lena watching me, I have no talk in me" Callie shook her head making Jude smile.

"Ok, no talking then, but it is nice having you back for a little while, and Frankie will be thrilled" Jude said.

"Oh yes she gets a new roommate"

"Your not going to stay in Brandon's room?"

"It's to weird? Like that was always his room. It still feels so much like his room even if moms did repaint it to try and make it a guest room. Everyone still calls it his room anyway. When I look in there all I see is where his keyboard and desk and posters used to be"

"Yeah, that's true" Jude nodded.

"Ok, well I am going to bed, but I will see you tomorrow at breakfast" Callie smiled as her brother getting up.

"Good" Jude smiled as she left going down the hall into Brandon's room. She was surprised to see Stef hanging up her clothes.

"You don't have to do that!" Callie cried feeling guilty.

"Well you don't want it to be all wrinkly do you? I put the soft sheets on the bed, and I gave you extra blankets but I know you get hot so I folded them at the bottom of the bed. And I did grab your pillow from your old bed but if you want your one from your house we can grab it tomorrow…" Stef started.

"Mom…"

"And I put your computer on the desk and your phone charger is here, oh and your shoes are under the bed…" Stef went on.

"Mom it's fine, thank you I'm good you didn't have to do all this" Callie shook her head.

"I just want to help you out baby I know it's hard"

"It's not all that hard really, Will left to go fight a meaningless war, he may or may not come back. I am due in 8 weeks with a baby we have nothing ready for because we thought we had all this time, then all of a sudden we didn't have the time. Its actually very very simple" Callie said sitting down on the bed. Stef sat down next to her.

"Did momma talk to you?"

"I asked her not to, not tonight"

"And she listened?" Stef asked making Callie smile.

"Ok, sleep well my love, let us know if you need anything" Stef said putting her arm around Callie and kissing her forehead. as Lena popped he head in.

"Good night girly" Lena said.

"Good night, thank you for letting me stay" Callie said.

"Oh course, we will see you in the morning" Lena said as Stef stood up and they left going to say good night to Jude. Callie pulled back the covers laying down. It was quiet, she hated the quiet. she suddenly doubted her ability to fall asleep at all with this silence around her. She felt so weird being in Brandon's bed. It was to much and not enough at the same time. Callie was about to throw off the covers and go downstairs to sleep on the couch when she notice something. It wasn't quiet. As she lay there a little light shown through the crack in the door and she heard the pages of Jude's book turn as he read. On the neighboring wall she heard Frankie cough and roll over in her sleep. Through the door she heard the soft mutter of her mom's voices chatting as they folded the laundry. Suddenly everything wasn't to quiet, or to overwhelming. The crazy roller coaster her mind had been on since Will left slowed to a stop as she just listened to everything around her. This was her happy place. No matter how bad things outside the walls of this house were, they never seemed so bad when she was inside.

* * *

The next thing Callie knew Stef was shaking her awake.

"Hey love, breakfast" Stef said.

"I'm not hungry" Callie muttered rolling away from her mom.

"Well you have to eat before work"

"I don't have to be in until 10 today I'll eat later" Callie said swatting Stef's hand away.

"Well guess what it's morning, and you slept a solid 8 hours so that means it is time to get up, come on. You will feel better when you get out of bed and start moving" Stef said. Callie sighed Stef was using her mom cop voice, there was no fighting that. Callie got up jumping into the shower putting on her work clothed and made her way down to the table for breakfast as Lena was passing out eggs and french toast.

"Morning baby, have a seat" Lena said.

"morning" Callie greeted everyone running her fingers through Frankie's hair sitting down in her usual spot.

"What do you have going on at work today?" Stef asked.

"I have paperwork all morning, and court this afternoon that I already will know will be a waist. and I have to make a bunch of phone calls to schedule home visits for the month" Callie said.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Lena asked.

"If you don't mind"

"Of course we insist" Stef said.

"What about you guys?" Callie asked

"Mom is working 8-3. Jude you have play practice after school right, mom will pick you up at 5 from that. Frankie has dance at 5 so I will make dinner right after work and we can reheat at 6 when we get back" Lena said.

"I can take Frankie to dance" Callie offered.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked

"Yeah. I'll be home at 4:30 I can take her and then you don't have to rush all afternoon" Callie said.

"If you are sure you don't mind it would be a really big help" Lena said.

"Yes yes Sissy takes me!" Frankie yelled.

"Well I think that is settled" Stef laughed.

"I want to help while I'm here." Callie said.

"And we appreciate that, but we also want you to be resting too." Stef said.

"Yes, over loading yourself so you don't focus on something is worse then what you were doing before." Lena said

"I know. I won't" Callie nodded.

* * *

Three days later Callie was starting to feel better. Stef no longer had to drag her out of bed in the morning. She had more energy and felt a lot better. Every day after dinner she and Lena took a walk around the block and Lena would listen to everything she had to say and Callie felt herself opening back up. She was becoming more comfortable with being alone and though she still worried about Will every second Lena was helping her to learn not to dwell on it. Jesus stopped by almost every night for dinner as usual, Mariana was around often and they were back to their daily phone calls. Everything slowly started to return to a new normal Callie was comfortable with. On Friday she came home from work putting her bag down wondering into the kitchen to find Lena who was starting dinner.

"How was your day?" Lena asked as Callie reached for a piece of carrot from the salad she was making.

"Hey" Lena said playfully swatting Callie's hand away.

"What! I'm hungry" Callie said. Lena gave her a smile offering up the bowl as Callie grabbed two carrots popping them into her mouth and crunching with a smile. Lena would give into anything if it meant Callie was doing better.

"Work was good" Callie said sitting down as the front door opened.

"Hello" Stef called.

"Kitchen" Lena called back, a few seconds later Stef made her way down the steps.

"Where's Jude?" Stef asked.

"Upstairs doing homework"

"Hey bub, come here" Stef called up the stairs. Jude came don followed closely by Frankie who greeted Stef with a hug.

"Yeah?" Jude asked.

"You have some mail" Stef said handing him three big envelopes.

"Is this…" Jude asked his eyes getting wide. Callie and Lena got up going to read over his shoulder.

"You guys open them I can't!" Jude cried.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked but Callie and Stef had already grabbed one and were tearing into it.

"Congratulations Jude we are happy to inform you you have been accepted into the education program at UCLA!" Callie read out loud her voice turning into a yell at the end.

"No way!" Jude cried grabbing the paper from her.

"And you got into University of Southern California" Stef smiled handing him the paper in her hands.

"And this one!" Frankie yelled picking up on their excitement waving the third paper in her hands

"San Diego State University" Lena said. Everyone had big smiled as they watched Jude look over the three letters in amazement.

"We are so proud of you Jude!" Stef said kissing his cheek.

"You worked so hard for this, congratulations" Lena gave him a hug.

"that's amazing buddy!" Callie said so excited for her brother.

"You have a big decision to make but tonight we celebrate!" Stef said.

"Yay Jude!" Frankie cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday night Callie and Mariana were sitting outside on the front porch. Stef Mike and their 3 brothers were running around the driveway with the basketball.

"Is it good to be back?" Mariana asked.

"It's good, I needed it but I think I'm ready to go back home now" Callie said.

"You seem better" Mariana agreed.

"I feel better, momma says I just got overwhelmed and crashed. I did need so help back up but I feel a lot better now"

"And if not you know we have your back right?"

"Yeah, I know" Callie smiled at her sister.

"Callie, your computer is making a weird noise" Lena said opening the front door.

"What kind of noise?" Callie asked trying to stand up. Mariana jumped up and reached for her hand helping her up as they went back into the house. Callie opened her computer looking at the screen.

"It was Will, he was trying to call. oh no we missed it!" Callie cried. she was about to push the icon to call him back when Stef's computer started beeping.

"that's probably him looking for you!" Mariana cried as Lena grabbed the computer and Callie answered it. Suddenly Will's face appeared before them, it was grainy but Callie was just so happy to see him.

"Hi!" She cried.

"Hey! I tried to call you but there was no answer and I figured you would be here" He was smiling just as big as she was.

"Where ensue would I be? How are you? How was your trip there?" Callie asked. Mariana and Lena went into the kitchen giving her some room as Callie settled into the couch.

"The flight was good really smooth. We stopped at a base in Germany for a few days. We just got to camp last night"

"How does everything seem?"

"It's not bad, better then the one I was at last time" Will shrugged and Callie knew that was all he was going to say.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, I had some trouble after you left actually, I came to stay with my moms for a few days but I am a lot better now"

"Your ok?"

"Yeah, really I am" Callie assured him.

"And hows the baby?"

"She's good, kicking like crazy today, hopefully she gets it all out now so I can sleep tonight" Callie said. Will laughed and she wanted to reach through the screen and touch him. Damn technology for not being more advanced.

"Are you alone?" Will asked.

"Kind of, momma and Mariana are in the kitchen. Why? I'm not getting dirty with you mister" Calle said making him laugh again. She was glad to see he seemed to be his old self even though he was a world away.

"I was just thinking about the name, we never decided on one"

"I like them both which ever one you want"

"Well…then I think we should go with the second one" Will said quietly, they were planing on keeping the name a secret from everyone until she was born, something that was driving Lena crazy.

"Your sure, both of them?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, really like it."

"Good, me too" Callie smiled.

"Did you guys eat yet?"

"No, momma is still cooking"

"What's she making?"

"I don't know actually" Callie said picking up the computer walking into the kitchen.

"Will wants to know what's for dinner" Callie said.

"Oh my goodness hi! How are you?" Lena cried as she and Mariana jumped into Will's view.

"I'm good, a little jealous we had hot dogs and beans for dinner tonight" Will said.

"eww" Mariana made a face.

"Well we are having green bean casserole with pot roast, mashed potatoes, carrots and some cherry pie for dessert" Lena smiled.

"Oh my god that's better then I imagined" Will threw his head back sighing making them all laugh.

"Hey it looks pretty quiet there, where is everyone else?"

"they are outside playing basketball getting nice and smell to crowed around the table" Mariana wrinkled her nose.

"I'll take you to say hi" Callie laughed carrying the computer outside stopping on the front porch.

Frankie was sitting on Mike's shoulders as he blocked Jude from a shot. Stef was covering Jesus but Callie was pretty sure holding someone back by their shirt was illegal in basketball. Poor Stef would never admit Jesus was getting strong enough to over power her. Brandon grabbed the ball passing it to his dad who shot it smoothly even with Frankie on him.

"Hey guys, Will want's to say hi" Callie called. Everyone stopped short causing Jude to ram into the back of Brandon. Stef dropped the ball and it rolled onto the grass as they ran over gathering around the computer trying to shove their faces into Will's view.

"Hi!" Frankie cried.

"How are you? How was the flight?"

"We miss you!"

"You look good"

"When are you coming home?" Everyone asked as once. Will laughed seeing them all. They talked for a little bit before Will got a five minute warning. Callie took the computer back into the living room for some quiet again.

"Can you call a lot?" She asked.

"I can try, the lines are pretty long, but I will try to call you at least once a week"

"Good, I miss you a lot"

"I miss you a lot too."

"Be safe"

"I will, take care of yourself"

"I will" Callie promised.

"I love you, I'll talk to you again soon."

"I love you too, bye" Callie said blowing him a kiss before the computer went black. She closed it putting it on the coffee table.

"He seems good" Lena said coming into the room.

"Yeah, he does, I hope he stays that way" Callie nodded.

"You know he will more then likely have some things to struggle with when he comes home. Will coming home safe is enough, you guys can handle to rest together"

"I know it will be a transition, they always say its a hard transition for them back home and we wont be in the same place as when he left. We will have a newborn, What if the PTSD is bad, I won't be able to leave him alone with her" Callie suddenly thought.

"I wouldn't worry about that now, him coming home is the light at the end of the tunnel, just get to that point and then you can figure everything after that out as you go."

"Your right, it feels so far away anyway" Callie nodded.

* * *

Tuesday was Callie's first day back in her house alone. She was more comfortable with the quiet all around her then she had been before and kept herself busy. She was folding the laundry after making hereof dinner when Brandon knocked on the door and came in.

"How do I look?" He asked. She glanced over him in a suite and tie all dressed up. It was nothing now, he was usually dressed for concerts and performances, it was rare that he ask her for reassurance though.

"You look good, why?" Callie asked. Brandon reached into his pocket pulling out a little box and popping it open.

"You bought a ring!" Callie cried looking at the sparkling diamond in his hand.

"I'm going to ask her tonight" He said.

"Oh my goodness, did you ask her dad? What are you going to do?" Callie asked excited as he sat down next to her putting the ring back in his pocket.

"I asked her dad, Will was right it is just about giving advice but it was the right thing to do. I have reservations to her favorite restaurant, and then we are going to go to the orchestra and after that take a walk by the river and I thought I would ask her there"

"That sounds wonderful" Callie smiled.

"I'm nervous" Brandon admitted.

"You know she will say yes. Don't be nervous, just say what you feel don't over think it"

"Maybe I should get a real girls perspective on this" Brandon said looking around the room as Callie punched his shoulder making them both laugh.

"So no over thinking, I just hope it's still a surprise by the end of the night"

"It might not be, I mean she knows it's coming sooner or later right? But it will be special and take her breath away no matter what" Callie said.

"Your right, this tie is good? I have a black one?"

"That one is good. Are you going to moms'?"

"No way, I'm nervous enough I don't need mom freaking me out anymore." Brandon said making Callie laugh. Her older brother did look nervous, he kept pulling on his tie and fixing the seam in his pants .

"Don't be, you guys are amazing together, just let life happen" Callie said. Brandon turned to her raising his eye brows.

"Since when did you become miss optimistic?" He asked

"Since I stopped trying to control everything, life will happen. No one ever manages to control it, we just have to learn to roll with and find the good as it comes"

"Wow, good thing you came back home you have been spending to much time with momma" Brandon said making Callie laugh.

"Ok I better go, I just left work I have to go pick her up"

"Good luck! And hey if she says no you can come here and I'll watch you drink Will's big bottle to scotch" Callie said as he stood up.

"Don't" Brandon held up his mans making her laugh.

"She will say yes, just make sure you go slow enough so you can both remember it" Callie said.

"I like positive Callie" Brandon said opening the door.

"Shut up" Callie yelled he winked at her closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Callie woke up to a group message from Stef demanding everyone attend dinner at their house tonight. Callie smiled, she had a feeling she knew exactly what this announcement would be. Megan had said yes.

"Hi I'm Callie Adams Foster" Callie said addressing the women behind the table.

"Here for the parenting class?"

"Yes" Callie nodded

"Great, and do you have a partner?"

"Umm no, no it's just me. My husband is away in active duty" Callie said.

"Will you be giving birth alone?"

"I haven't totally figured everything out, he was called away pretty suddenly" Callie bit her lip.

"Ok, well if I might I would recommend having someone there, it can be tough doing it alone, but come on and grab a doll"

"Thanks" Callie said going into the room. She knew the women was right, She didn't want to do this alone, in fact she didn't want to do this at all without Will.

* * *

"Hi my love" Stef said as Callie pulled into the driveway where Stef was getting out of her own car.

"Hey" Callie smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to you and momma about something" Callie said.

"Yeah come on it let me go change out of this uniform" Stef put her arm around her as they went up the front steps of the porch. Frankie was sitting on the bottom step her chin in her hands. Jude was on the couch with his arms crossed glaring at her across the hallway.

"What happened?" Stef asked. Frankie looked up from her time out spot sticking out her lower lip trying to give Stef the puppy dog eyes.

"Mommy Jude is mean!" Frankie cried.

"She poured jelly all over my essay after I told her not to!" Jude cried.

"Francesca! is this true?" Stef cried turning to her.

"But mommy, it was an accident!"

"It was not! she held the open jar over my paper and watched it drip and then just all fall on top of it" Jude said.

"Momma says not to leave your things hanging around" Frankie shot at him.

"I left it there to remind her to look at it!" Jude shot back.

"Ok, speaking of Momma where is she?" Stef asked

"She went to get some flowers for the garden, she should be back soon" Jude said.

"Mommy can I get up now?" Frankie asked hanging on Stef's leg.

"No, you may not! your brother is right sit back down." Stef said sternly as Frankie sulked over to the step and Stef went past her upstairs to change.

"Come on" Jude said leading Callie into the kitchen as Frankie watched them unable to move from her seat.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked sitting down at the table. Callie got herself a glass of water sitting down across from him.

"I just wanted to talk to moms about a few things, with the baby coming and all I might need some help" Callie said.

"I can help you" Jude perked up.

"Believe me I will be asking you for help too, I need a lot of it." Callie nodded before noticing Jude's paper on the table.

"Wow, she really went for it huh?" Callie laughed at the sticky red jelly covered paper.

"I swear she's just like mom, she was mad because I would only let her have 2 cookies, she kept threatening me by holding the jar over the paper I said no and she dumped it." Jude said making Callie laugh

"Stubborn assertive girl, she certainly doesn't get that from momma" Callie agreed.

"Is this the evidence?" Stef asked coming in seeing the paper.

"Yeah, She's been there for ten minutes she should probably get up" Jude said looking over to the stairs.

"I will go" Stef said pulling the clip from her hair. Her tight police officer bun gave way to her long wavy mom hair falling down her back. Callie loved how it was so easy to distinguish the two by her hair. If it was wrapped up tight Stef was in full work cop mode. When she came home and it fell down lose she was her fun and silly mom again. Stef walked over to Frankie sitting down on the step next to her.

"Francesca do you understand why Jude was upset at you?" Stef asked. Frankie nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I put the Jelly on his paper"

"Was that the right thing to do?"

"No"

"No, that made Jude feel upset because he worked very hard on that paper and he left it out for momma to see. I think you hurt his feelings when you did that. What do you think?"

"I think I did" Frankie agreed quietly.

"I think so, do you have something to say to your brother?" Stef asked. Frankie nodded getting up walking over to Jude.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"I forgive you" Jude told her and she reached out wrapping her little arms around his waist.

"Why don't you go play out back for a while ok" Stef said. Frankie nodded running out the back door carefree again. Callie always admired how her moms did their parenting.

"Can you print another on?" Stef asked Jude.

"Yeah" Jude nodded going upstairs to his computer.

"She's got a fire in her huh?" Callie laughed watching her sister kick a soccer ball around outside.

"Oh yes she's going to be trouble when she gets older" Stef laughed a little as Lena came in the front door.

"Hi love, I was just wondering were you got to" Stef greeted her with a kiss taking the bag from her hand.

"I ran out to the nursery to grab some seeds, hi baby" Lena kissed the top of Callie's head putting the other bag in her hands on the table noticing the jelly mess.

"What happened here?" Lena asked.

"Oh that would be the handy work of your little one" Stef chuckled.

"Francesca …" Lena sighed

"Jude is printing out a new paper and she had her punishment" Stef said.

"Poor Jude" Lena laughed a little unpacking the bags as Jude came down putting the clean essay on the table and throwing the other in the trash.

"Thanks bubba I will look at it after dinner ok" Lena said. Jude nodded

"I'm going outside with Frankie" he said going out the back door as well.

"Oh Callie you wanted to talk to us" Stef said.

"Oh yeah" Callie nodded almost forgetting why she came here.

"What's up?" Lena asked putting everything down and going to sit next to her.

"Well I had my first parenting and birthing class yesterday, and everyone there has a partner, I mean I'm fine going alone but the lady said giving birth alone sucks and I guess she's probably right" Callie shrugged.

"It does, Mike missed Brandon's" Stef nodded.

"I know you guys are busy and everything but I was wondering if you would be there…when the baby come" Callie said.

"Oh my god of course!" Lena cried.

"You didn't think we would let you do this alone did you?" Stef asked.

"I mean, I would be ok on my own, don't feel like you have to…"

"Callie, mom and I kind of already counted on being there, at least for most of it, but since you asked of course we will stay" Lena said.

"Momma also arranged to have the week after you have her off so one of us will stay with you" Stef said.

"Oh no, you don't have to…." Callie started.

"Hey, I'm going to let you in on some information, having a baby is no cake walk, and neither is the recovery. you need to be in bed or on the couch for at least a few days and you need another person there to do everything else, plus it's always good to have a second set of hands with a newborn around. Will already put this into place before he left. Either momma or I will be there at night and momma will be there during the day" Stef said. Callie nodded breathing a little sigh of relief. if she was being honest she was petrified at the thought of being left alone with such a little baby.

"So your classes are Wednesday nights?" Stef asked. Callie nodded.

"Ok, well either momma or I will start going with you, because we could use a refresher, and give us the dates of your doctors appointments too" Stef said.

"Oh no! You guys don't have to come I don't want you taking more time off work" Callie shook her head.

"Hey if we are going to do this we are going to do it right, and if you are having this little girl at home I want to know exactly what is going on" Lena said taking her hand.

"you guys meddle to much you know that" Callie said cracking a smile.

"Well thats what happens when you have two moms" Stef said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Monday evening Callie was ordering baby furniture on her computer when her phone started to ring. Callie saw Stef's name flashing on the screen ands picked it up.

"Hello" Callie said.

"Hi love I need you to do me a big favor" Stef said.

"Sure what is it?" Callie asked.

"If momma calls can you tell her I'm at your house but I'm busy and can't come to the phone and that I will be home soon" Stef said.

"Why? where are you really?" Callie asked.

"Im…I'm at the hospital" Stef muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

"MOM!" Callie cried already standing up.

"It's just a few stitches I don't want her worrying until she sees that I am fine." Stef said as Callie was reaching for her keys.

"Isn't someone from your department supposed to call her?" Callie asked.

"It's nothing big, a few minor stitches really it's nothing but you know how she worries. Besides it's the partners job to call and I told Mike not to"

"and he listened!" Callie said surprised grabbing her bag and locking the front door.

"Of course he knows better then that" Stef said.

"Well I'm coming to get you" Callie said getting into her car.

"No, Callie no I am fine" Stef said again.

"I will be there in 15 minutes" Callie hung up the phone knowing Stef would argue.

The ride to the hospital and Callie walked into the lobby where Mike was waiting.

"You know your mom is going to be mad your here right?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Well momma will be mad if she finds out I was coming for her. Why didn't you call her!" Callie asked.

"Stef doesn't want to worry her, and she's right if she calls saying she is in the hospital Lena will worry, but if she waits until she gets home at least Lena can see she's ok" Mike said.

"ugh, I can't believe your siding with the crazy lady, where is she?" Callie asked. Mike pointed her down the hall and Callie went down into the room.

"Mom!" Callie yelled seeing Stef sitting up her forearm bandaged.

"I told you not to come" Stef sighed shaking her head.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"Concealed knife, caught me off guard. It was my own fault" Stef shook her head.

"How bad is it?"

"Oh please, you should see the other guy it's hardly a scratch"

"With stitches?"

"Ok a little deep scratch, it is nothing love I didn't want to worry you"

"But you did"

"Well I am sorry love, But I am really fine" Stef said. Callie looked her over shaking her head as the doctor came in.

"Your clear to go, just don't get the bandage wet and keep it clean, come back in 2 weeks to take the stitches out.

"Thank you" Stef said reaching for her jacket.

"Thanks" Callie nodded following Stef back to Mike.

"All clear?"

"Yup, until I get home at least"

"Yeah good luck with that, you taking her?" Mike asked turning to Callie.

"Yeah" Callie nodded.

"Alright, Captain said your out until the stitches come out but I'll stop by later in the week" Mike said.

"alright, thanks" Stef said as Callie walked with her to the car climbing into the drivers seat.

"Do you want to stop on the way home and get some pain killers or something?" Callie asked pulling onto the road.

"no, there's stuff at home" Stef shook her head glancing at her phone.

"She's going to kill you" Callie laughed a little

"Yup, you want to come in? Have a snack, stay over night?" Stef asked.

"No way, Jude and Frankie as asleep and your going to get it. I want no part of that" Callie shook her head.

"Alright, well thank you for the ride, you really shouldn't have come" Stef said as Callie pulled into the driveway.

"If I called saying I was at the hospital and told you not to come would you listen?" Callie asked her raising her eyebrows.

"no, no I definitely would not" Stef chuckled.

"Alright then, if she kicked you out of the house you can crash on my couch" Callie told her.

"thank you love" Stef leaned over kissing her cheek. Callie watched her go into the house before backing out.

* * *

Stef went quietly into the house, downstairs everything was dark she went upstairs. The light under Jude's door was dim, a sure sign he was still up but was in for the night. Stef went into her own room closing the door behind her. Lena sat on the bed reading she looked up offering her a smile.

"Hey, I saw your message about being stuck a work" she said as Stef gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, I actually had to pick something up, Callie gave me a ride home"

"Oh? What did you have to get?" Lena asked as Stef pulled off her coat.

"Stef!" Lena cried seeing her wrapped arm.

"It's nothing I didn't want to worry you" Stef said.

"It's…its nothing! What happened? Why did you lie to me" Lena said getting up and crossing the room taking Stef's arm in her hand to look at her arm.

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"You lied to me!" Lena's voice was as close to yelling as it could be so late at night.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you hate my job and…"

"Yes! yes Stef I do hate your job." Lena said.

"It was my own fault he pulled out a knife.."

"Stephanie! This is not fair I have a right to know and you took that right from me!" Lena cried.

"You would have known if it was anything serious"

"thats not fair!" Lena said. Stef took a deep breath.

"Your right my love, It wasn't fair I am sorry." Lena was silent for a minute.

"I think it's time you took a desk job." Lena said.

"Lena…"

"Your not young anymore"

"Well I'm not exactly old!"

"You do have a granddaughter on the way"

"Lena, I am sorry, I know you hate my job, and you hate the risk. But you know how much I would hate desk work all day. Love it was a mistake. 20 years in this job and I have only been hurt twice. that's once every 10 years, I promise in 10 more years I will have a desk job, probably in 5 more years. But not right now, I just got hurt so I'm good for a while" Stef said. Lena shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that"

"But me promising to stay more alert does"

"I hate your job" Lena said again and Stef knew she was giving up the fight.

"I know my love" Stef said slipping into her side of the bed. She lay down putting her bandaged arm up. Lena lay next to her putting her head under Stef's chin.

"I know your trying to protect me, but no more lying when your hurt."

"Deal"

* * *

"You can't leave me alone with all these kids in a big empty house"

"I will never leave you" Stef promised leaning down to meet Lena's lips in a kiss before she switched off the light.

When Callie's phone rang a few days later with a long distance number she picked it up excitedly.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby" Will's voice came over phone.

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you, how's the baby?"

"Ready to come out, I think we both are." Callie said

"Hey she has 4 more weeks give her time" Will said.

"I really miss you, I can't believe your going to miss this"

"I know, I wish I could be there with you so much"

"I asked my moms to be here"

"Good, that makes me feel better"

"You better be here for the next one"

"next one huh?"

"I'm not having just one little girl, no no every girl needs a brother"

"And what if we get her a sister?"

"Well then we will just have to try again.

"Good…I like trying with you"

"I like trying with you too" Callie smiled.

* * *

"I love these colors!" Mariana cried as Jesus carried in the paint cans. It was Saturday and Callie had asked everyone to come over to finish all the baby things.

"I never thought you for a pink girl" Megan said.

"The gray will off set it, I hope I have enough cans" Callie said as Jude came in with more.

"Well you saved the colors, worst case we go out and pick up some more" Lena said as Jesus pried open a can.

"Ok so you want these two pink and these two gray right?" Jude asked. pointing to opposite walls.

"Yes, oh good you already tapped around the window"

"Yeah, ok I think we will need two coats but this looks like enough" Jesus nodded looking everything over.

"Ok let them paint you get out of here so your not breathing it in" Lena said leading Callie to the doorway.

"I'm going to shut the door boys but turn the fan on and open all the windows wide ok?" Lena asked.

"Ok" Jesus and Jude nodded starting to push the windows up as Lena closed the door behind them. In the living room Brandon Mike and Stef had all the crib pieces laid out as they were putting it together. Callie had five big boxes that needed to be assembled they were working on with Frankie handing them screws when they asked. The drier in the hall beeped and Lena went to fill the laundry basked of baby clothes she was washing dumping it on the table as Callie, Megan and Mariana reached into it picking up things to start folding.

"I'm going to put another load in" Lena said.

"This is such a mad dash to finish everything" Callie sighed.

"But it will be all ready by tonight, I can't wait to see the room!"

"I have her name to hang up too, But that might have to wait for a while until the paint dries" Callie said.

"Oh does that mean your going to tell us her name finally?" Lena asked coming back in.

"No, not you and momma at least, someone who won't spill the beans" Callie laughed.

"Can we have a hint! What does it start with?" Megan asked.

"I am not telling!" Callie laughed.

"Is it long or short?" Mariana asked.

"Long"

"Oh! I need to know!"

"Well you have three more weeks to wait"

"I can not wait that long!"

"She's named after something in the room" Callie said. Mariana looked around.

"Pan…PAM!?" Megan asked making them laugh.

"No it's a long name, refrigerator?" Mariana asked.

"No! you won't guess it" Callie laughed.

* * *

"So everything looks really good here, she is in position, and you could go at anytime" Addison told Callie letting her sit up.

"Do you think she will go past her due date? I know it's common with your first one" Lena said helping Callie sit up.

"It's very common, but Callie fits into the type that doesn't" Addison said.

"there's a type?" Callie asked.

"Yes, when you have been doing this as long as I have there is a type, and you can start to see the types"

"So what type am I?"

"You will probably deliver a week early, which is of course healthy time, you could have the baby now and she would be healthy. She's fully developed. I'll make you an appointment for a few days before your due date but I expect the next time I see you you will be in labor." Addison nodded.

"So your telling me I have less then a week?" Callie asked surprised.

"Yup, now when it starts call me to give me a heads up, and then call me again when they are 6 minutes apart and thats when I will come over"

"That could be a while right? I mean early labor can be days" Lena asked.

"Not in Callie's case, her type they come quick. Your water might break at night and you'll have a baby by noontime. Of course there is no grantees, I could be wrong. But you have that look in your eye, I'v seen it before." Addison said.

"So call when it starts and 6 minutes apart?" Callie asked.

"Yes, and you both look very healthy, use the next few days to get some rest, put your feet up just try and relax" Addison said.

"I will, thanks" Callie said as Lena helped her stand up and they walked to the car.

* * *

Three days later Stef's phone rang in the middle of the night.

"Hello" Stef muttered reaching for it her eyes still closed.

"Can you guys come over?" Callie's voice whispered.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Stef asked gently shaking Lena awake looking for her shoes still not entirely sure her eyes were fully open.

"I think she's coming" Callie said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Callie" Lena whispered entering the dark house. Stef followed her closely closing the door behind her.

"Here" They heard a voice call as they made their way through the living room down the hall into what Callie had turned into the nursery. Callie stood by the changing table folding clothes.

"Hi baby" Lena smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek which Callie returned.

"How are you? What are you doing up?" Stef asked

"I needed to finish folding her clothes" Callie said.

"Sweetie there is time for that" Lena said gently. Callie just shook her head and Lena knew better then to argue.

"How far apart are they?" Stef asked

"I have not timed them, they are still not very close, I'm sorry I called so early, I just didn't want to be awake on my own anymore" Callie said.

"No, no baby we're glad you called" Lena said

"Why don't you sit and take a break, do you want something to eat?" Stef asked. Callie shook her head.

"I have to stay up and walking around it makes the labor go faster" Callie said. Lena let out a tiny sigh, Callie was clearly going to be stubborn through this.

"I really think we should put something in your stomach, you can eat standing up" Stef offered. Callie thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"I'll make something light" Lena squeezed her arm going into the kitchen. Stef helped Callie finish the clothes and put them away and they went into the living room as Lena put some plates on the table. Toast and scrambled eggs. Callie ate standing up at the counter as Stef and Lena sat at the table.

"Did you call the midwife?" Lena asked.

"I called to tell her I had started she said to call again when they were 6 minutes apart" Callie said.

"You should sit down and get some rest after this baby, you don't want to tire yourself out" Lena said said gently.

"No, the book said if your still at a point when you can walk through them then you should because it makes everything go faster" Callie shook her head. Lena nodded. Enough years of practice with both of her girls in the room had taught her better than to argue. She marveled at the difference in their daughters. Mariana would have been withered in her mom's lap at the first sign of pain and stayed there seeking comfort. Callie was willing to work through a lot more for a faster end result. Lena respected the fact that Callie was so invested in what she was doing, shooting Stef a look to make sure they were on the same page.

"Wow, they are getting stronger" Callie said rubbing her hand over her belly.

"Oh that's nothing my love" Stef gave a little chuckle.

"I can't eat anymore, my stomach is in knots" Callie said making a face putting her half eaten plate by the sink.

"That's ok sweetie, if you want something later let me know" Lena nodded as Callie started walking around the living room.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Stef asked

"No no, I'm fine" Callie insisted sounding a little out of breath and Lena assumed another contraction was hitting her.

"She is your stubborn daughter!" Lena whispered pointing her fork at Stef as she picked up their plates.

"I know I know" Stef gave her a smirk.

"Sweetie can I help you? How about a back rub, or I can rub your feet" Stef asked.

"No, no i'm good" Callie insisted giving them a thumbs up as she did another lap around the room.

"I'm going to wash these dishes, do you need anything else done?" Lena asked as a beeping went off down the hall.

"Oh my laundry is done!" Callie cried hurrying down the hall.

"Laundry" Lena mouthed to Stef who shrugged.

"You have to get her to slow down or she is going to ware herself out before full labor even starts" Lena whispered

"Baby you know how she is, she goes until she can't. She will give in to it, give her time she's not that uncomfortable yet" Stef sighed running her hand up and down Lena's arm.

"All set" Callie said coming back down the hall with the laundry basket.

"Sweetie! I got it ok" Stef said grabbing it from her putting it back on the dryer.

"Wait I need to fold those!" Callie said.

"What you need to do is stop and calm down" Stef said gently.

"No, no I can't" Callie violently shook her head

"Callie, baby please, I really think you should save some energy" Stef sighed as Callie paced the living room again.

"No, this is good" Callie insisted doing another lap around the room. Stef just sighed as Lena stood by the sink washing dishes. Suddenly Callie let out a gasp dropping to her knees in front of a chair resting her head and elbows on the seat of it.

"That's it, no more" Lena said letting the plate fall back into the soapy water with a clang she crossed the room going to Callie kneeling on the floor next to her.

"I'm going to help you" Lena announced not leaving room for debate as she placed her hand on Callie's back putting pressure on her palm rubbing small circles near the base of Callie's spine. Lena felt Callie's tight muscles melt into her touch as Callie let out a sigh of relief. Stef gave Lena a gentle smile from where she was sitting on the couch. When the pain passed Callie raised her head looking at Lena.

"Your not doing this by yourself anymore, thats all done" Lena told her sternly but gently. Callie nodded biting her lip.

"I didn't want to need you, I mean I want you guys, but I don't want to" Callie tried to explain. Lena just nodded understanding her as she was helping Callie sit down in the chair she had been leaning on. Callie closed her eyes putting her head back and Stef walked behind her planting a kiss on her forehead and brushing her hair back.

"Ok baby, it's ok" Stef whispered in her ear.

"why don't you go lay down on the couch and rest a little now" Stef offered. Callie nodded and Stef helped her up and over to the couch. Callie lay on her side and Lena threw a light blanket over her. Before this Callie had been able to almost ignore the annoying cramping in her stomach. But that last contraction had hit her harder then she had expected.

"I'm going to start timing them now" Stef said grabbing the stop watch from the coffee table. Callie nodded closing her eyes and Lena ran her fingers through Callie's hair softly. It was a few minutes before Callie tensed up and Lena reached down to rub her back again.

They stayed like that for a few more before Callie got restless trying to sit up.

"I can't do this" She said.

"You want to try walking again?" Stef asked knowing how her daughter was. Callie nodded.

"Ok, I will walk with you, Mom is going to call your midwife because your already 5 minutes apart" Stef said. Lena nodded going into the kitchen for her cellphone. The sun was coming up as Stef threw a jacked over Callie and they went into the back yard. Callie walked back and forth as Stef walked with her. They made it through a few laps before Callie suddenly looked panicked in the middle of the yard and leaned her hands on her knees.

"Come here baby" Stef whispers putting Callie's arms around her neck, Callie rested her head on Stef's shoulder as Stef rocked them both back and forth slowly. Stef knew the pain was getting more intense as Callie pushed her forehead hard on her shoulder and Stef reached down rubbing her back. When Callie eased up Stef raised her head to look her in the eye.

"I know your trying to pretend that this is not happening, but you need to give in to it now, you need to do what is best for you and the baby and stop pushing yourself" Stef said. Callie nodded a tear falling down her cheek as Stef pulled her close.

"Your going to be ok, mom and I are here with you the whole time." Stef whispered as Lena came out wrapping her coat around her squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Addison is on her way" Lena said.

"Thank you" Callie sighed turning to Lena putting her arms around her mom's neck. Lena held her close and Callie breathed in the familiar and comforting sent of her coconut shampoo, since day one it had always been relaxing to her.

"She's ready to give in now" Stef said gently as Callie nodded into Lena's neck.

"Then how about we get you into a nice warm bath" Lena offered. Callie nodded again as Stef went ahead to fill it up Lena held Callie's hand as they slowly made their way into the house together. Callie stopped in the kitchen again leaning on the counter.

"Sorry" Callie said feeling the pain start to take over again.

"That's right baby good job" Lena whispered as Callie closed her eyes holding tight to Lena's hand. Lena could see Callie was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Oh my baby" Lena whispered placing a long kiss on Callie temple as the pain resided and Callie was breathing normal again.

"This sucks" Callie sighed. Lena gave her a little smile.

"I know my love, but it will all be worth it" Lena said as they made their way to the bathroom again where Stef had added some bubble bath to warm water. She had lit a lavender candle and even had music playing.

"Wow, look at you" Callie laughed a little.

"Hey I can be a softy when I want to be, do you have your bathing suite on?" Stef asked. Callie nodded as Lena helped her step out of her pants and Stef pulled her shirt over her head. Stef took her hand helping her slide into the water and Callie let out a sigh as she lay back.

"It's good right?" Stef asked.

"It's perfect" Callie said her eyes closed.

"This is what I like to see" Lena said as a little smile crossed Callie's lips.

"Is the bed all set up, you have the pad down and everything?" Stef asked.

"Oh no, I was going to do that next, I forgot I'll go…" Callie started to get up but Stef's hands forced her back down.

"I will do it, don't move" Stef said. Callie didn't argue laying back again as Stef left the room and Lena sat down on the bench.

"Do you need anything?" she asked gently.

"No, no this is really good right here" Callie sighed.

20 minutes later Stef opened the door when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Addison come on it" Stef said holding the door open.

"Hey, how is everything going?"

"Good, she's in the bath right now, it really helped but she''s starting to get more uncomfortable again" Stef said.

"Yeah, I told you she would be the one to have the fast labor, I can always tell" Addison winked at Stef going to the bedroom to put her stuff down as Stef went into the bathroom.

"Hey love Addison is here, do you want me to send her in here?" Stef asked. Callie shook her head

"I can get out, the water is getting cold anyway" She said.

"I'm going to go get you something to drink" Lena said getting up and heading down the hall.

"Ok, here give me your arms, ok up!" Stef cried helping Callie stand in the water and step over the ledge.

"Here let's warm you up and I will go grab you something dry, what do you want to wear?" Stef asked wrapping a big towel around Callie.

"just a t-shirt and those big basketball shorts" Callie said.

"Ok i'll be right back" Stef said going into her room coming back a few minutes later Callie allowed her to let her change. Stef was throwing her towel into the laundry when Callie suddenly cried out reaching for her. Stef hurried to her and Callie leaned into her again like they had outside.

"Ok baby, I know it's different when you get out of the water" Stef whispered rocking her as she felt Callie breathing heavy on her neck. When is passed Callie stood up.

"I forgot how bad they were" Callie whispered.

"And they have probably gotten worse, Addison thinks you will have a fast labor" Stef said brushing wet hair from Callie's forehead.

"I hope so" Callie sighed as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Hi Callie how are we doing?" Addison asked.

"Good I guess" Callie said.

"You certainly seem like your in active labor, let's have a check of how far along we are and see what's going on" Addison said as Callie lay down on the bed.

"So you are seven centimeters" Addison said. Stef felt her eyes widened

"Are you kidding?" She asked grabbing Callie's hand. She couldn't believe it was going by so fast or how well Callie was handling the pain

"Nope, I told you, I know when they are going to come fast, let's have a listen and see how she is doing" Addison said holding the wand to Callie's belly and the familiar whooshing sound filled the air.

"That's perfect, she's doing well in there" Addison said as Callie suddenly tightened pulling away from her curling into a ball. She reached over pulling Stef as close to the bed as she could burying her face in Stef's stomach clinging tightly to her shirt.

"Ok my love your ok" Stef whispered running her fingers through Callie's hair. It took longer to pass this time and Callie looked drained when it was over. Lena came in with a bunch or water bottles and a bottle of power aid.

"Here baby I got your favorite color" Lena said as Stef helped Callie sit up and take a drink.

"So this trooper is 7 centimeters already" Stef told Lena accepting a water from her.

"Oh my god! Callie Girl! that's amazing" Lena cried as Callie handed her back the power aid.

"It doesn't feel amazing" Callie muttered.

"Do you want to get up again?" Stef asked ignoring the look Lena gave her.

"No, hurts to much, not enough time" Callie sighed.

"Have you thought about calling Will's sergeant?" Lena asked

"No" Callie said shaking her head.

"Callie I think you should even though you don't know where he is you might be able to get some information on…" Lena started and Callie snapped her head up to look at her shaking her head harder.

"I don't want to call, I don't want to know, I don't want to find out that my husband is dead right before I give birth to our daughter. I don't want to know momma" Callie said sternly.

"Ok" Lena nodded ending the fight.

"I'm going to go call Jude to check on your baby sister love" Stef whispered grabbing her cellphone and leaving the room.

"Can I get your hair out of your face?" Lena asked brushing waves from Callie's forehead. Callie nodded as Lena grabbed the brush on the night stand.

"You want a french braid?" Lena asked.

"Yeah" Callie nodded sitting up a little allowing Lena to climb in behind her.

"I can't wait to put some french braids in your little girl's hair" Lena whispered as she ran the brush down Callie's long locks gently.

"Me either, watch you do it that is, I have no idea how to do someone else's hair" Callie smiled.

"Oh yes I'm going to have to teach you huh" Lena smiled.

"Or I can just bring her to you do her hair every morning" Callie smirked.

"Oh is that a promise, because you have a deal" Lena whispered in her ear making Callie laugh before her breath caught. Callie tried to hold herself up as the pain washed over her.

"Come here sweetie" Lena whispered leaning Callie back into her rubbing her hand over her belly as the pain took over.

"Breath Callie, your ok, your doing so good" Lena said gently before Callie was able to sit up again.

"I wish Will was here" Callie said a tear running down her cheek as Lena tied the elastic at the end of her braid.

"I know baby, he would have loved to be here with you" Lena said. getting off the bed.

"Will you lay down with me?" Callie asked grabbing her arm

"Oh course I will" Lena smiled going around the bed laying down on the other side taking Callie into her arms.

"It will be ok my love" Lena said.

"What if it's not?" Callie asked.

"Momma and I are here for everything you need, I promise it will be fine, and when Will comes home in a few months is will get to meet his brand new baby girl" Lena said.

"I hope so" Callie sighed before another wave took over and she grabbed the front of Lena's shirt burying her face in her mom's curls.

"Shhh your ok" Lena whispered. Suddenly Callie sat up quickly grabbing the trash near the bed throwing up into it, Addison quickly got up going to her as Stef came rushing in to check on her

"that's ok, your transitioning quickly it's just how your body reacts to the pain" Addison assured all of them as she took the can away to clean it.

"Here lay back" Lena positioned the pillows so Callie was sitting up a little. Stef sat on the end of the bed close to her.

"Do you feel better?" Stef asked.

"No" Callie whispered a sad look in her eye as she shook her head.

"Oh my baby" Stef leaned in kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug. Callie was hit with another contraction as she clung to Stef.

"Breath baby, it's worse if you hold your breath, come on deep breath" Stef coxed her feeling Callie's lungs expand against her.

"I can't do this" Callie said.

"Yes you can, your so brave Callie, mom and I are right here with you, you can do this" Lena said gently rubbing her back.

* * *

An hour later Callie was curled onto her side hot tears running down her cheeks. She let out a moan that made Lena herself want to burst into tears as Callie tightly gripped her hand burying her face in Lena's neck. her whole body was shaking in pain as Stef tried to keep her breathing normal.

"Ok Callie let's take a look I think your about ready to push" Addison said as Stef reached to help pull down her shorts.

"no, no no" Callie cried staying on her side keeping her legs clamped together her eyes were unfocused and her body shook Lena felt like if Callie got any closer she would be clawing her way into Lena's skin.

"Ok, ok" Stef said rubbing her leg not wanting to force her.

"Baby come on your so close" Lena whispered.

"No, No I need Will, where's Will?" Callie cried.

"Baby it's ok, mom and I are here, ok we're going to do this together" Lena said.

"I need Will" Callie sobbed.

"Hey love, I know we don't lie to each other but I lied to you before. When I went to call your brother I called Will's sergeant. He's safe, they are sending him home next week" Stef whispered getting close to Callie's face.

"He's ok?" Callie asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, he's coming home next week, he wanted to surprise you." Stef said.

"Your lying!" Callie cried but Lena could hear the happiness in her voice.

"No, he got leave to come see your girl, he will be home next week, he's ok" Stef said. Callie burst into a fresh batch of tears and Lena felt some of her own running down her face.

"So let's have this baby so he has two beautiful girls to come home to ok?" Stef asked. Callie nodded. Stef rolled Callie onto her back and pushed her body up as Lena got up giving her room. Callie's eyes widened suddenly realizing she was alone. Stef and Lena glanced at each other for only a second before Stef climbed into the bed behind her. She sat against the head board pulling Callie between her legs setting her up against her.

"Together, ok?" Stef asked Callie nodded. Lena helped her bring her legs up taking hold of her hand.

"Ok Callie, the next time you feel a contraction I want you to focus everything into giving me a good push ok" Addison said.

"Ok" Callie nodded. She took a deep breath as she felt the pain coming over her again. Callie turned her head suddenly hiding it in Stef's neck suddenly not wanting to face it.

"Hey, hey baby come on you have to do this. You can do this ok" Stef whispered.

Callie lifted her head bearing down she let out a little gasp when she felt the baby move.

"That's right just like that perfect" Addison said as Callie stopped, gasping for air her head falling back onto Stef's shoulder. Callie moaned as another pain came before she could catch her breath and started pushing again.

"Yes yes, I see her head baby she's coming!" Lena cried. Callie threw her head back again it landing on Stef's shoulder heavily making them booth winch. Lena offered her a sip of water and Callie drank it.

"Ok one more push and I bet we will have a little head here" Addison said. Callie took a deep breath pushing one more time as the head slid out. This time Lena reached over catching Callie's own head before it landed so hard on Stef's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh I see her head she's beautiful, she looks just like you!" Lena cried.

"Do you want to feel her?" Stef asked Callie.

"I do feel her!" Callie cried pressing her face into Stef's neck letting them know she was in pain.

"Ok love this is the worst part she's almost here" Stef said as Callie gave another push.

"She's not moving" Callie cried.

"Shhh it's ok take a breath, you're doing so good" Stef said rubbing her hand up and down Callie's arm.

"You are doing really good Callie" Addison said

"Is she ok?" Callie asked concerned.

"She is totally fine" Addison assured her.

"Ok baby one more push ok" Lena said. Callie nodded pushing again letting out a little shriek as the baby slipped out.

"She's here" Addison cried placing a limp mess on Callie's stomach before Callie could register what had happened.

"Oh my god" Callie cried. Lena had tears in her eyes as the baby let out a weak cry, then another and another before it turned into full on wailing.

"Here baby take this off, put her on your chest" Stef pulled Callie's shirt over her head and Callie reached down pulling the baby closer to her and Lena covered them both with a towel to keep them warm.

"Hi, hi baby girl" Callie cried holding her close.

"You did so good baby" Lena smiled kissing Callie's cheek as Stef brushed lose hair from her forehead kissing her temple. Lena got a cool cloth and washed it over Callie's face making her feel more refreshed. The baby began to calm down on Callie's chest comfortable in the warmth of her ams.

"There is still some blood running through her cord which it very healthy for her and it's long enough we can leave her attached until it drains" Addison said listening to the baby's heart and lungs.

"She's very healthy! Does she have a name?" Addison asked smiling at Callie.

"Yes will you finally tell us?" Lena cried

"Yes, Elizabeth Marie, after her grandma's" Callie said smiling at Lena who wiped more tears from her eyes kissing Callie's face all over again. Stef gave her a squeeze from behind

"I love you" she whispered into Callie's ear.

"Wow look at her" Stef smiled

"She's so beautiful, she looks just like you" Lena whispered.

"Thank you for being here, I couldn't have done it without you" Callie said looking up at her moms.

"Oh my baby, thank you for letting us be here" Lena smiled running her pinky down the babies' soft cheek.

* * *

A while later Callie was cleaned up and feeling sore but better as Stef helped her move to the couch. Elizabeth was wrapped up warm in her blanket and hat with just her little face peeking out. She had been asleep most of the time waking only for Callie to feed her for a few minuted before falling back to sleep. Addison had left promising to return to check on them tomorrow and Callie was suddenly feeling very under qualified to be alone with a baby who was hours old.

"Maybe we should have had her in a hospital I can't do this" Callie said as she sat on the couch and Lena handed her Elizabeth.

"Of course you can, besides momma and I are right here if you need anything" Stef said.

"I don't know what I need!" Callie cried suddenly bursting into tears. Stef and Lena both looked at her shocked. They had seen Callie cry plenty of times in her life. It was nothing new to them anymore, but it was still rare and usually with good cause.

"I don't know whats happening" Callie sobbed. Lena was the first to react.

"Ok baby" she whispered lifting Elizabeth from her arms putting her in the little swing in the corner of the room. Stef sat down on the side of Callie putting her arm around her and Lena sat on Callie's other side as soon as Elizabeth was settled.

"Love you just have a ton of hormones rushing around, you haven't slept in 2 days and your body has no idea what the hell just happened to it, just take a breath stop being so hard on yourself" Stef said gently.

"I understand your worried, but Elizabeth is fine, she's more then fine, your doing a great job your just stressing yourself out" Lena said.

"No one knows what they are doing with their first baby, it will come to you it's just instinct" Stef assured her as Callie caught her breath again.

"Don't leave ok, bring Frankie here or something but don't leave me" Callie said.

"Ok" Stef nodded immediately.

"Do you want to go lay down baby?" Lena asked.

"No, I'm ok" Callie laughed wiping the tears from her eyes. God this was like mood swings times 100. Lena phone beeped and she answered it.

"Your sister wants to know if she can come by" Lena said

"Are you up for it? It's ok to say no" Stef said

"No, no I want her here, tell her yes" Callie said.

"Ok, she's jumping in her car now, how about I make some lunch for when she comes, what do you feel like?" Lena asked.

"soup maybe? Or a sandwich?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup coming up" Lena smiled making her way into the kitchen.

"Do you need anything else?" Stef asked her.

"Can I have my baby back" Callie asked

"You bet" Stef smiled getting up and lifting Elizabeth from her swing.

"Where is she! where is she! where is she!" Mariana cried rushing into the house.

"Shhhh" Lena smiled at her as Mariana sank next to Callie on the couch.

"Holy shit you really had a baby" Mariana said looking at the tiny bundle in Callie's arm.

"Mariana" Stef laughed a little settling on the love seat next to Lena.

"Wow, she's so beautiful, what's her name?" Mariana asked.

"Elizabeth Marie Braverman"

"That is a beautiful name…wait I thought you said she was named after something in the kitchen?"

"moms were in the kitchen" Callie said. Mariana looked over at her moms tearing up.

"That is the sweetest thing ever" She said kissing Callie's cheek.

"Can I hold her?" Mariana asked. Callie nodded gently shifting Elizabeth into Mariana's arms.

"Hi, hi baby girl. Oh man I am going to spoil you so much, anything you want you come to Auntie" Mariana whispered making Callie laugh.

"Wow I can't believe she is really here" Mariana sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Stef went to go pick up Jude and Frankie from school later in the afternoon.

"Are you sure you are ready for so many people?" Lena asked.

"It's just family, I am kind of tired but I want everyone to come and say hi, at least for a little while." Callie nodded.

"Well when you get tired kick them out, I'm tired and I didn't have a baby today" Lena said.

"No but you have been tearing up on and off since 2 am" Mariana teased her.

"ok, well Jesus and B are on their way, do you want anything to eat of drink?" Lena asked making a face at Mariana turning to Callie.

"I'm actually kind of craving a burrito from the truck on main street" Callie admitted making Lena laugh.

"I'm on it!" Mariana cried grabbing her car keys.

"Chicken please, no onion extra cheese" Callie asked.

"That actually sounds good" Lena nodded.

"Ok two burritos coming up" Mariana said leaving the house.

"Do you want her back?" Lena asked as Callie glanced over at the bassinet where the baby was sleeping.

"Yes please, I can't get enough of her yet" Callie said.

"Oh of course not, it's good for her to be held anyway" Lena smiled picking up the baby and crossing the room handing her to Callie.

"I'm going to go make a salad to go with our junk food" Lena said going into the kitchen. Callie sat back putting her feet on the coffee table resting the tiny baby on her legs.

* * *

Callie was probably bias but Elizabeth was the prettiest baby she had ever seen, she even looked like an Elizabeth. Her skin had Will's tan to it slightly darker then Callie's. She had Callie's little button nose for sure. Hew eyes were never open for long but they looked blue just like Will's and Callie hoped they stayed that way. Lena had wrapped her up tightly so only her little face peeked out. Callie pulled off her pink little hat running her hand over Elizabeth's soft light brown hair. Elizabeth opened her mouth giving a yawn and blinked lazily at Callie for a few seconds before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"Should she be sleeping do much?" Callie asked as Lena came in putting a glass of water in front of her.

"Yeah, she had a rough morning, she will sleep a lot for a while" Lena said as the front door opened.

"Baby!" Frankie squealed. bounding into the house with Stef and Jude at her heels.

"Hey no no! Don't touch anything hand sin the air!" Lena cried.

"why?" Frankie asked raising her hands over her head.

"I don't want any school germs on this baby, go into the bathroom and wash your hands in warm water with lots of soap all the way up to your elbows, Jude you too, go wash before you touch anything" Lena instructed grabbing a can of lysol and spraying the door handle Frankie had just opened. Jude shot Callie a look and she smirked as he followed their little sister into the bathroom.

"Wow, that was quick thinking love" Stef laughed.

"You too, go wash" Lena said.

"What, I never even got out of the car!" Stef cried.

"But you probably touched their backpacks of kissed them, go, hands now" Lena said spraying the air around Stef making her couch.

"Ok ok!" Stef said going into the kitchen to wash her own hands.

"I washed I washed!" Frankie cried running back into the living room.

"Ok listen this is a very very little baby, so your body needs to be calm of you can't stay ok? Let's use your indoor voice and just relax ok" Lena kneeling down to Frankie's hight.

"Ok" Frankie nodded.

"ok, walk over to Callie and you can go see the baby" Lena whispered. Frankie tiptoed over standing in front of Callie.

"Wow, she's so little" Frankie whispered as Jude came over.

"She looks just like you!" Jude smiled.

"What's her name?" Frankie asked

"Her name is Elizabeth" Callie said.

"Wow, hi baby" Frankie whispered

"You want to hold her?" Callie asked.

"Yeah" Frankie cried in a whisper

"Ok, sit down, here put a pillow under your arm" Lena said as Frankie sat next to Callie. Callie shifted Elizabeth into her arms. The baby was more or lede just laying across Frankie's lay with her head resting on the pillow but Frankie was thrilled and Elizabeth looked comfortable.

"Wow little one look at you!" Stef smiled making Frankie beam. After a few minutes Frankie realized how boring it was and asked Callie to take her back.

"Yeah she'll like her when she gets a little bigger" Lena laughed as Frankie jumped off the couch.

"Can I take her?" Jude asked.

"Yeah" Frankie smiled and Jude sat next to her taking Elizabeth.

"Wow, she's so light" Jude smiled shifting Elizabeth into his elbow.

"Yeah, she's 6 pounds 5 ounces."

'wow, I think my shoes weigh more then that!" Jude said making Lena laugh.

"What do you think about being an uncle?"

"I think it's not to bad." Jude smiled down at the baby. Suddenly Elizabeth gave a squawk and opened her mouth a few times before starting to wail.

"What happened?" Jude asked looking at her panicked.

"She's probably just hungry, why don't you and your sister come help me in the kitchen for a while I want to make some meals to freeze" Lena said.

"Ok" Jude nodded placing Elizabeth in Callie's arms as he and Frankie followed Lena into the kitchen.

Elizabeth ate for a few minutes before falling back to sleep and Stef took her putting her on her shoulder rubbing her back. Callie smiled as Elizabeth curled her face into Stef's neck.

"hey, food is here" Mariana called coming back inside.

"thanks!" Callie smiled as Mariana handed her a bag. Callie pulled off the tin foil eating hungrily.

"Glad to see your better" Stef laughed watching her.

"Here momma" Mariana called going into the kitchen. Callie took a few more bites before regretting eating so much so fast and handed it back to Mariana to put in the fridge.

* * *

"Hey" Brandon said coming in with Jesus.

"Hi" Callie smiled as Brandon gave her a hug.

"Megan wanted to come but Momma said to keep it light. She's dying to come over though so she said to text her when your ready"

"Oh she should have come, I will definitely text her" Callie nodded.

"Wow is that her" Jesus asked looking at the baby curled into Stef.

"You better go wash your hands first of Momma will give you a chemical bath" Callie said making Stef laugh as the boys went into the kitchen to the sink.

"Everyone came out gathering in the living room as Stef handed Brandon the baby.

"Wow, she's beautiful" Brandon whispered. Callie smiled looking around. Everyone was settled down chatting quietly enjoying each other.

"Ok my arm is falling asleep who's next?" Brandon asked after a little while.

"Jesus is the only one who didn't hold her" Callie said. Lena stood up taking the baby from Brandon kissing her cheek and crossed the room to Jesus.

"Umm that's ok" Jesus shook his head.

"You don't want to hold her?" Stef asked.

"I ummm… I don't want to wake her up"

"It's ok she's been sleeping all day" Callie said.

"Are you scared!" Mariana cried.

"No!" Jesus shot back. Stef started laughing.

"It's ok Jesus" Lena smiled

"I'm not scared" Jesus shook his head.

"thats right he didn't hold Frankie the first few weeks either remember" Brandon said.

"That's right" Callie agreed laughing.

"She's just really little ok, they freak me out when they are that small. It's like come on kid, get some head control" Jesus said making them all laugh again.

"Jesus just put her in your elbow" Callie said.

"Here like this" Lena said gently laying Elizabeth across his lap putting her head in his bent elbow. Callie smiled at the sight of her big, tough, muscular brother looking down at the newborn in his arms.

"Wow, you know I lift more then you with my pinky on a daily basis" Jesus whispered to her.

* * *

A little while later Brandon and the twins left and Stef took Jude and Frankie home. Callie and Lena had a quiet dinner and Callie was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Lena helped her back into her bed putting Elizabeth in the bassinet next to her.

"Want me to stay in here?" Lena asked.

"Yes please, if she wakes up I don't want to stand up alone to get her yet" Callie said.

"Of course" Lena nodded crawling into bed on the other side of Callie. Lena had just turned out the light and they lay down when Elizabeth let out her tiny cry again. Lena jumped up settling her bringing her to Callie to feed again. When she was done and burped she looked up at Callie with suddenly wide blue eyes. Lena watched her laughing.

"It appears her clock is off"

"what does that mean?" Callie asked.

"Well she slept all day, now she wants to be awake all night"

"Awesome" Callie muttered but smiled.

* * *

Addison came back the next morning and gave them the all clear again. Callie spent a lot of the day sleeping whenever Elizabeth slept. Stef came over with Jude and Frankie again for dinner and Lena brought them back home while Stef spent the night. None of them slept much but Callie was feeling a lot better. By Thursday she was a lot less sore and almost able to function on her own. The following Monday was her first night alone and she managed it pretty well. Elizabeth only spelt less then two hours at a time but she and Callie were both sleeping on and off all day so Callie didn't mind as much being up. On Wednesday her moms came over for dinner with Jude and Frankie and Callie got a break to take a long hot shower while they held her. Mariana went with Callie to Elizabeth's first doctors appointment and they said again that she was very healthily and Callie was starting to feel a lot more confident with the whole parenting thing.

"What time is Will's flight coming in Friday?" Mariana asked putting Elizabeth's carseat on the floor of the house and taking her out putting her in the little swing turning it on

"Evening, 5:30. I assume you are all coming?" Callie asked

"Of course. We want to say hi but after that we are leaving you alone for the rest of the weekend" Mariana said.

"No it's good. I would probably lose my mind sitting in an airpot alone waiting for him" Callie nodded.

"Are you excited?"

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see him. I know three days will go by way to fast but I just can't wait to have him here and see for myself he is ok" Callie nodded.

"Momma was talking about his PTSD last night"

"I know, she told me about it too. I know she's worried, I'v been sleeping with Elizabeth in my bed more then I had planed on but when he's here I won't. Sometimes he has bad dreams and I don't want him to hurt her at all"

"that's probably a good idea. Do you think it will be bad?" Mariana asked.

"At this point he could need to be committed and I would still be glad he was safe and in the same country as us" Callie sighed. Mariana nodded understanding.

"You know what you need, a glass of wine, can you drink that even if your breast feeding?" Callie laughed.

"I'll tell you what you pour yourself a glass and I will have some of yours, you being calm will calm us both down" Callie said.

"Ahh perfect, I'll take one for the team" Mariana nodded.

* * *

"Hello" Lena whispered going into the house

"Hey, in here" Callie called from down the hall.

"I have your sisters, Mom went to pick up Jesus with the boys" Lena said as Frankie ran down the hall followed by Mariana and Lena.

"How does she look?" Callie asked when they went into the nursery where she was packing the diaper bag. Lena peeked into the crib and Mariana lifted Frankie up so she could see. Elizabeth dozed in a beautiful pink dress Lena had picked out so long ago.

"Oh my god that is the cutest thing I have ever seen" Mariana cried.

"I have a little bow for her hair too but I thought I would put it on later because it's probably uncomfortable to sleep in" Callie said about to put the bag over her shoulder but Lena grabbed it swinging it over her own.

"The carseat is all set in my car" Lena said.

"Wow you installed that was fast?" Callie laughed.

"Well, I want to be able to take her when you needed a sitter or maybe just steal her and bring her to our house for a while" Lena smiled at her.

"Can I take her?" Mariana asked. Callie nodded handing her a warm pink blanket. Mariana reached down gently taking the baby into her arms wrapping her up in the blanket. Frankie stood on her tippy toes to give Elizabeth a kiss and then slipped her hand into Callie's.

"You got it?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better today" Callie said as they made their way out of the house into the car. The ride to the airport felt like it took hours and they were still there almost an hour early.

"Where's the best place to wait?" Lena asked as Callie followed her pushing the stroller.

"I think baggage claim they have to come out that way" Mariana said.

"Ok, call mom and let her know to meet us there" Lena said holding tight to Frankie as they wove their way through the crowded airport.

"I'm nervous, is it weird that I'm nervous?" Callie asked as they found a group of empty chairs.

"No, its totally normal" Lena assured her.

"Oh it's adorable!" Mariana cried.

"I'm just glad he gets a few days home to see Elizabeth when she is so little, to have those pictures you know" Callie said. Lena nodded just reaching out to hold her hand.

"And three months will go by before you know it" Mariana said.

"I don't even want to think about the months left. I just want to focus on the three days he is here" Callie said reaching into the stroller as Elizabeth started to fuss.

"Did you think of any nicknames?" Mariana asked as Callie wrapped the pink blanket around her tightly tucking her into her elbow.

"No, I don't know, everything sounds so normal. Like to over used." Callie said.

"Like Lizzie or Beth?" Mariana agreed.

"Yeah, Maybe we will just stick with Elizabeth" Callie said.

"Just don't over think it. One day something will naturally pop out and you will love it. Besides I think Elizabeth is beautiful" Lena said.

"Well sure when she's names after you" Mariana said making Lena chuckle.

"You and mom always came up with the best nicknames" Callie looked up at Lena.

"Well we didn't think about them, one day they just slipped out and it fit right, especially Miss Thing over here" Lena said glancing at Mariana.

"I have to admit there is no better nickname for Mariana" Callie nodded.

"I don't like my nickname" Frankie made a face.

"But you are everyones little one" Mariana told her.

"Yeah but I have a feeling this poor girl will be 30 and still called little one" Callie laughed.

"Well your a mom now and your still Girly" Mariana nodded.

"Yeah how did you come up with that name?" Callie asked Lena.

"I have no idea. It started with Callie girl, which I don't know where that came from either. But you are our little girly" Lena smiled putting her arms around Callie as Stef came over with the boys.

"Hey love, hi baby girl" Stef greeted Elizabeth and Callie before giving Lena a kiss and Mariana a hug and sitting down pulling Frankie into her lap to free up a seat for the boys.

"Are you excited?" Jesus asked as he and Brandon sat across from her.

"Of course she is look at how her foot is shaking she always does that when she's nervous" Brandon said. Callie shot him a look making them all laugh.

"He's right that poor baby is going to get sea sick, give her here" Lena said. Callie laughed, everyone was always looking for an excuse to hold her. Callie gently passed her Elizabeth and settled back into her chair. Her leg started bouncing again and Jude placed his hand on her knee.

"What time is it?" Callie asked.

"It's 5:34" he said checking his watch.

"they said his flight was on time? He should have gotten in 4 minutes ago" Callie said.

"And he probably did, it takes time to get off the plane and make his way here" Stef said.

"the next crowed that comes through should be his" Lena nodded. Callie bit her lip waiting what felt like forever before grabbing Jude's arm to check his watch again. 5:40

"Oh look here comes a flight" Stef said. Callie stood up searching the crowed.

"Here" Lena handed her the baby.

"You worry about him I'll grab his bag from the belt" Stef said.

"Ok thanks" Callie nodded not taking her eyes away from the doorway. Suddenly she saw him, walking through the doorway, he was ok. She blearily took that in before she was running across the room to him holding Elizabeth tight to her chest. He spotted her as she was running and opened his arms catching her up and Callie suddenly felt like time stood still. She was pressed to his chest while he held her close and breathing in his scent, so familiar, something never changed. He looked down and his lips meet her's and she wanted to stay there forever until she felt the baby between them start squirming.

"Oh my god she's really here" Will breathed looking away from Callie to see the baby in her arms. Callie gently shifted Elizabeth into his arms and suddenly his eyes welled up with tears.

"She's so beautiful" Will breathed as Callie kissed him again and he held the baby close to him unable to take his eyes from her.

"She's so perfect" He whispered and Callie felt tears coming into his own eyes. She wasn't sure how long they stood there watching Elizabeth curled up in Will's strong arms before they both looked up. Stef had gotten Will's bag and it was on the seat next to her. The family sat around talking clearly trying to give the little family space.

"You brought your entourage" Will smiled

"You know it, They wanted to say hi, but they all promised to disappear for the weekend after this" Callie smiled.

"No, no I love it" Will said Elizabeth still in his arms he took Callie's hand and they made their way back to the family. Jesus was the first to spot him and he jumped up pulling Will into a hug "Good to have you back man" Jesus said. letting him go. Brandon shook his hand with a firm nod.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Better now" Will smiled.

Lena pulled him into a hug

"It's good to have you home" She whispered. letting him go as Stef grabbed him for her own hug. After everyone had a turn greeting Will they stood in silence for a minute taking in his presence. Callie herself still couldn't believe he was here. Like if she blinked to hard he would disappear.

"Ok well let's get these guys home and the rest of you have homework I am sure" Stef said breaking the silence.

"Do you want to put her in the stroller?" Callie asked.

"I don't want to ever put her down" Will sighed before glancing over at his bag.

"Don't, I got it" Jesus said reaching for it throwing the heavy pack over his shoulder. Lena reached for the empty stroller pushing it and Stef took Frankie's hand firmly as they weaved their way back through the crowed. Will got a lot of smiles and nods in his army uniform but he hardly noticed. He hardly took his eyes away from Elizabeth curled up in his arm until they got to the car. Stef and Lena swapped keys and Stef took the SUV with everyone else and Lena took the smaller car with just Callie, Will and Elizabeth.

"It's so good to have you home" Lena smiled pulling the car out onto the highway behind Stef.

"It's good to be home" Will nodded.

"I got all your favorites, and I know you don't want to put her down but Moms said they would babysit tomorrow night so we can go out to dinner and then shopping for all the things you need" Callie said turning from the passenger seat to see him in the back

"That's great" Will smiled. Callie returned it and turned back around. Will was being quiet, she knew it was going to be adjustment coming back home, and she hated that by the time he was back to normal it would probably be time for him to leave again. She knew to expect him different, and she also knew to be on alert for anything that might trigger his PTSD. But she hoped they could have a normal few days to just enjoy each other and Elizabeth before he had to go back.

Lena pulled the car into the driveway getting out to help them. Will reached for Elizabeth and Callie opened the trunk to take his bag.

"Don't! It's heavy I'll get it" He said quickly handing the baby to Lena and pulling his bag up over his stroller as Callie grabbed the stroller and diaper bag. They went inside dropping everything by the door and Lena handed Elizabeth back over after giving her a kiss.

"Let us know if you need anything, we will see you tomorrow" Lena said

"And Sunday for dinner right?" Will asked. Lena hesitated.

"We were going to skip out on Family dinner this week" Callie said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Well we know you have to go back early Monday, we wanted to give you guys Sunday night"

"No, no I want to see everyone again before I go, besides this will be Elizabeth's first family dinner right? I want to be there" Will said.

"Your sure?" Lena asked as a smile crossed her face.

"I am, I'v been looking forward to it for months, I told all the guys on base I was going to get the best home cooked meal" Will said.

"Alright, then that you will get my friend. I will let mom know we are back on, have a good day my loves" Lena smiled going back out the front door.

"You are nice" Callie smiled up at Will.

"Forcing your mom to cook for me?" Will chuckled.

"You knew she wanted to"

"Of course I did" Will yawned.

"You want to go lay down? You probably didn't sleep on the plane why don't you go lay down" Callie offered as Elizabeth started to fuss in his arms.

"No, I want to stay with my girls, besides what I actually want is a nice hot long shower"

"Well I'll tell you what, you go use up all the hot water, I'll feed this little one and we can all take a nap together, Because believe it or not Elizabeth and I have actually become pros at naps this week" Callie smiled.

"Deal" Will said handing Callie the baby as her wails got louder. He headed into the bathroom and Callie settled onto the bed nursing Elizabeth. The water turned on and she heard him start to whistle in the shower. She smiled, she had missed so many things, life felt so normal having him home again.

He got out of the shower throwing on some shorts and a T-shirt crawling into bed neck to Callie as she was burping the baby. Elizabeth was curled up with her face in her neck sucking her thumb and Callie lay her on the bed between her and Will as they both watched her sleep.

"So tell me everything, I'm so sorry I missed her birth" Will sighed.

"Honestly, it sucked. I mean it's the greatest experience and I missed you like hell but it was painful, and not pretty and kinda gross." Callie laughed.

"Tell me everything, I want to know" Will insisted.

"Ok, well the contractions started at like 2am, and I called my moms over by like 4 because I was so sick of being alone, and of course they came running. And I didn't want to give into the labor or the pain. But I finally had to and it was hard. It was really hard without you but she came, and she cried and was healthy and I cried and the whole day was a mess of people and not knowing what the hell I was doing and being so tired. but it was awesome and I would do it again, you better be there next time though" Callie smiled.

"Again huh?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I mean in like 10 years when I'm fully recovered" Callie said making them both laugh.

"She is pretty great" Will sighed running his big hand over her tiny head.

"What did you moms think of her name?" he asked

"They loved it of course. between the birth and the namesake it took Momma all day to stop tearing up every time she saw her" Callie laughed.

"Stef wasn't jealous Lena got the first name?"

"No, she said she would never name a poor kid Marie either, as long as we name the next one Stephanie" Callie said making Will smile putting his head back.

"oh yes, I forgot we had a nap planed didn't we" Callie smiled laying her head on his chest with Elizabeth curled up between them.


	18. Chapter 18

***Everything underlined is a flashback***

* * *

Callie woke up from her nap as Will started to move.

"Were are you going?" She asked.

"I was going to go make you some dinner" Will smiled.

"Of course not! your the one home I should be cooking for you" Callie said sitting up a little trying not to wake Elizabeth up.

"You just had a baby 2 weeks ago I'm pretty sure sprinting through the airport was your activity limit for the day am I right?" Will asked smiling at her. Callie just smiled at him as her answer.

"What do you feel like?" He asked.

"Actually momma made like a ton of meals, they are frozen in the freezer whatever you want is fine" Callie said.

"Did she happen to make her clam chowder?"

"She did actually theres a huge thing of it in the deep freezer downstairs" Callie smiled.

"Perfect!" Will smiled and Callie heard him start down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

 _"Ok, so we can cross cliff jumping off our list of things to do this summer" Lexie had laughed as the three girls lay on the beach soaking wet. Callie laughed then moaned, everything hurt, she was sure she had half the ocean in her ears and nose. But it was totally worth it. They had spent hours jumping from the highest rocks on the beach one even resulting in a belly flop that made Callie look like she had fallen asleep on her back in the sun for to long._

 _"Next, we have to go to Mexico and drink all night" Mariana agreed._

 _"Why all the way to Mexico?" Callie sighed._

 _"Because your the only one who's 21" Lexie reminded her._

 _"Oh right" Callie was always forgetting she was a year older then the two other girls. Now that they were all in college they felt even more like equals._

 _"Let's go grab some dinner I'm starving" Lexie said as they grabbed their bags throwing loose sundresses over their bathing suits and heading up the board walk into the 24 hour diner they often ate it. It was cheep but good and open all the time, perfect for any collage kid. They grabbed their usual booth not even bothering to glance at the menus as Mariana took out her phone and they all laughed at the many pictures they had taken of each other jumping._

 _"Hi, my name is Will and I will be helping you today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" A voice asked. They all looked up surprised at the unfamiliar face. They came often enough to be considered regulars and knew everyone here by first name, and everyone else greeted them by first name. They had forgotten what it was like to be addressed in the normal way._

 _"Your new" Lexie said._

 _"Yeah, it's my first day" Will said. Callie took a minute to glance him over. He was tall, at least 6'2. Thin but strong looking. He had tanned skin to the point of Mariana and Lexie's shade and a few tattoos on his arm that suited him well. Thick dark hair that he shook his head a little to keep from falling into his eyes. It was not tamed in anyway but no matter where it landed it looked good. He had a pronounced jaw line but his other features were soft, the thing that caught Callie's eyes the most were his shocking blue eyes against is dark skin and hair. They seemed to draw her in and hypnotize her._

 _"Right Callie?" Lexie was asking. Callie pulled herself from the eyes glancing across the table._

 _"What?" Callie asked. Mariana shot her a look with raised eyebrows._

 _"We come here a lot so he will know all about us soon" Lexie repeated._

 _"Oh…yeah we're here all the time, why bother learning to cook right" Callie said and Will laughed._

 _"Well I will be sure to remember you" He said before breaking eye contact with Callie and going to get their drinks._

 _"Oh my god!" Mariana cried as soon as he was gone. Callie felt her cheeks starting to burn._

 _"Girl, he was so into you" Lexie cried._

 _"What, no he wasn't" Callie shook her head._

 _"He was talking only to you, Callie come on you can't even ignore this" Mariana cried._

 _"And you were so into him! I thought I was going to have to shove something between your eyes to break you two up" Lexie said._

 _"Shut up!" Callie laughed. They grew quiet as Will came back to the table carrying three waters._

 _"I recommend the Clam Chowder, they just took the pot off the stove and just smelling it is making my mouth water" Will said putting them down._

 _"Oh none for me I am all oceaned out, I'll have a cheeseburger" Mariana said._

 _"Me too" Lexie nodded as Will glanced as Callie, she tried to avoid eye contact._

 _"I'll have some clam chowder, as long as you don't drool in it" Callie said making Will laugh._

 _"I will try my hardest, coming right up" He winked at her going into the kitchen._

 _"Ok your going to try to deny me THAT!" Mariana cried. Callie just smiled and shrugged._

* * *

"Ok so there is a bottle in the fridge, two actually they are both 5 ounces but she probably won't finish them" Callie said as Lena followed her around the house and Stef sat on the couch holding Elizabeth.

"Callie, it will be fine" Lena assured her.

"Oh you used the pump how did it work out?" Stef asked.

"Ugh I'm not having this conversation with you right now" Callie sighed at her moms lack of boundaries going into Elizabeth's room with Lena in tow.

"So I put out diapers and her PJ's don't worry about a bath I'll just give her one in the morning she screams bloody murder during them."

"ok" Lena nodded.

"And if anything happens, anything at all just call us" Callie said.

"We will be fine!" Lena assured her as they went back into the living room.

"I know, but she's like 2 weeks old I get to worry" Callie said.

"You absolutely do, but she will be fine" Stef assured her as Callie bent down to kiss the baby's cheek. Elizabeth stirred in her sleep a little hiding turning her face into Stef.

"How is this?" Will asked coming out of their bedroom in his suite and tie.

"Perfect" Callie smiled at him.

"You look very nice" Lena agreed.

"Ok so you'll call us?" Callie said as Will handed her her coat.

"We will but I'm sure you will be calling us first" Stef laughed a little.

"Don't" Callie sighed making Will laugh.

"Have fun! don't worry!" Lena called after them as Callie gave the baby one last kiss and Will took her hand pulling her out the door.

"So you made reservations for dinner? Where?" Callie asked as he opened the car do for her.

"Guess" Will smiled at her.

"Our favorite Italian place?"

"Of course"

* * *

 _"So, I realize you have a funny way of not answering questions" Will said as they walked down the beach. They had been dating for 6 months, 6 months since Callie had first seen him that afternoon in the diner. She had lost track of the number of dates they had been on. He had even meet her moms and siblings, although never all together, she was not ready to throw him into that lion pit yet. He knew a bit of her story but not all of it, she never shared all of it. But she knew all of his, only child, father left when he was young raised by his mother but they were not very close. She lived in New York and was remarried with a husband he didn't approve of. He was in the army and had just come back form a tour of duty a month before they met. He was also an engineer who worked at the diner part time to have extra money to save._

 _"Well thats something you know about me" Callie smiled as he took her hand. The wind off the water was chilly but she was warm walking close to him._

 _"Tell me something I don't know" Will said._

 _"Ok, I love the smell of campfire" Callie smiled._

 _"You know that's not what I was asking" Will said kindly but sternly at the same time._

 _"Ok, but these things that happened were so long ago, that they don't matter anymore. So when I tell you we don't dwell on it. It just is what it is and that is all." Callie said._

 _"Ok" Will nodded._

 _"So you know my mom died and my father was in jail, After that we spent 7 years in 9 different foster homes. Many of which I was beat, one of which I was raped. It sucked but I got over it. Anyway, thats something I never tell people, it doesn't matter now, but it did i guess" Callie shrugged. She bit her lip waiting for Will to say something not knowing what to expect._

 _"I'm sorry, that must have been hard" Will said._

 _"It was" Callie shrugged. Will stopped walking and looked at her. She felt his looking deep into her eyes as if trying to read her own thoughts as he squeezed her hand. Suddenly she realized something, She was so comfortable around him because he reminded her of someone, he reminded her of Lena. The way he was trying to read her thoughts, looking into her eyes, always speaking so softly and calmly. She had to smile at him and he smiled back giving her a light kiss._

 _"Want to get some dinner?" He asked._

 _"Yeah" Callie smiled as they started walking again heading to their favorite little Italian restaurant. He was quiet and that was ok. Callie's mind was racing, not about what she had just finally told him, but of the thought that had just popped into her head. For as long as she could remember she was told by everyone who knew her well that she was just like Stef. People who didn't know them well thought she was Stef's biological daughter their personalities were so similar. And Stef and Lena were perfect for each other, she had lived with a lot of families in her time but none of the parents had ever seen so perfect together. Callie had seen her moms go through it all and their love or relationship never wavered. If Will was like Lena and Callie was so much like Stef…. Callie shook her head a little clearing it as Will held the door to the restaurant open. Callie smiled her thanks at him going inside, she silently told her mind to shut up as they sat at the table. She was so not ready to think that far yet. She just wanted to enjoy this right now._

* * *

"Wow it's so nice out" Will said pushing the stroller. Callie had her arm linked around his as they strolled around their block. Callie stopped herself from asking what it was like on base. Will never liked talking about it and she didn't want to force it out of him.

"So I was thinking about planting a garden in the back this spring, you know right near the tree by the fence."

"Flower or vegetable?

"Vegetable I think, it would be cool to grow our own stuff" Callie said.

"And we could put up a swing set on the other side of the yard for Elizabeth" Will said.

"Don't you think she's a little bit young?" Callie asked smiling.

"Well sure, but she won't be in a few months, we can get one of those baby swings and she can be out in the yard watching us working in the garden" Will said. Callie smiled at the thought.

"I also want to finish the basement sometime next year, make a play room or something so we will have more space upstairs, maybe even a bedroom"

"So we decided that this won't just be the starter house?" Callie asked as they stood in front of their house.

"Nahh, I mean it's big enough, there's plenty of yard, we could put in a pool, maybe get a dog" Will said as they started up the driveway.

"Oh a hot tub" Callie smiled.

"Anything for you my dear" Will smiled leaning down to give her a kiss.

"It's almost time to get ready for dinner" Callie said glancing at her phone.

"Great! Are you ready for your first family dinner little one?" Will skilled down at Elizabeth.

* * *

 _"Hey Callie when are you bringing Will to dinner?" Brandon asked_

 _"Yeah, thats true you should bring him by" Stef nodded._

 _"She's ashamed of us" Jesus teased._

 _"Stop teasing your sister" Lena scold gently._

 _"So you guys approve then?" Callie asked. It was coming on on one year since she had started dating Will._

 _"He's cool" Jesus nodded._

 _"He seems very sweet" Lena agreed._

 _"I think he's funny" Frankie said._

 _"Not to mention he's hot" Mariana added making them laugh._

 _"You should bring him to dinner love, why haven't you?" Stef asked._

 _"She's afraid to scare him away" Jude said._

 _"no, I mean a little. He just doesn't know about big families" Callie said._

 _"Well introduce him to ours" Brandon said._

 _"Yeah, we promise to be cool" Mariana said._

 _"Believe it or not it's not you four i'm worried about" Callie smiled looking at her brothers and Mariana._

 _"Hey!" Stef cried trying to sound offended as Lena chuckled._

 _"We all promise to be cool, right moms" Jude said_

 _"Promise" Lena said as Stef nodded._

 _"Ok, next Sunday?" Callie asked._

 _"Perfect" Stef winked at her_

* * *

"Hello!" Callie called going into the big house Sunday night.

"Hey baby come in" Lena called. Will carried Elizabeth in her carseat where she had fallen asleep.

"Hey! Wow you guys were prepared" Callie said noticing the swing someone had set up in the nook and a bassinet in the dining room.

"I told you were were going to kidnap her one day, on look at that sweet girl" Stef cooed taking the carseat from Will and putting it on the floor to lift Elizabeth out.

"Can I hold her?!" Frankie cried. Stef glanced at Callie who nodded.

"Ok go sit on the couch" Stef said following her youngest into the living room as Jude came down the stairs.

"Hey! wow Momma kidnaped her already huh?" He laughed at the empty carseat giving Callie a hug.

"Actually mom did" Callie smiled as Jesus and Mariana came in.

"Hey! we brought cake" Mariana said greeting Callie with a hug and kiss pointing to the box Jesus balanced on his arm to shake Will's hand.

"Come in come in" Lena said as the gathering in front of the door broke up.

"Smells good in here" Callie said as she and Mariana wondered into the kitchen while Jude and Will went out front

"It's pasta, I'm glad you got your regular taste buds back" Lena smiled handing the girls a glass of wine.

"Need any help?" Mariana asked.

"I am all set just waiting for the rolls to be done" Lena said.

"How was it leaving Elizabeth yesterday?" Mariana asked. Callie glanced up at Lena smiling.

"She did very well, I was very impressed" Lena said

"Callie or Elizabeth?" Mariana asked making them laugh.

"Oh Elizabeth was fine, she slept, woke up, had a bottle, was awake for all of 30 minutes then was back to sleep. It was Callie I was worried about" Stef said as she came into the kitchen with Elizabeth asleep on her shoulder.

"I guess I should get used to it, she's going to have to be in daycare full time until Will gets back, probably part time after that" Callie sighed.

"When do you go back to work?" Lena asked.

"four more weeks"

"Well you have all of us on the pick up list right?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah why?" Callie asked.

"Because she probably wont be spending much time there, I mean mom works only 4 days a week, Momma is out of work everyday by 2:00. I work from home until noon. And you know we aren't just going to sit home by ourselves knowing this little girl is in daycare" Mariana said as she slipped the baby from Stef's arms and settling Elizabeth on her shoulder own shoulder. With all the people fighting to hold her Elizabeth was getting good at not waking up when she was moved just settling into the arms of who ever had stolen her and falling back into a deep sleep.

"She's right about that" Stef nodded. Callie laughed.

"Fine, can we just make it a rule to call me when you pick her up so I knew where my daughter is?" Callie asked.

"Deal" Lena nodded.

"And your not going to put her in there in the summer right?" Stef asked.

"I have to, I work summers"

"But momma doesn't"

"Well I don't want to have to subject momma to babysitting all summer" Callie said turning to Lena.

"Oh please. Miss Thing is right there's no way we're going to be sitting home doing nothing knowing that baby is in daycare! No you will save money and time. leave her here" Lena said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Callie smiled as the timer on the oven beeped.

"Dinner!" Lena called as Callie picked up some bowls bringing them to the dining room table.

"Awesome" Jesus said taking his seat. Mariana came in putting Elizabeth in the bassinet in the corner of the room as they all sat down.

"So how was everyone's week?" Stef asked as bowls started moving all around the table being passed from one person to another.

* * *

 _"An ice rink?" Callie smiled as Will stopped the car. They had been dating for a year and a half and he had promised her a spacial date. It was one week before Christmas, her favorite time of year._

 _"Yeah, You said you have never been before" Will smiled opening her door as she hopped from his jeep_

 _"Yeah, I always wanted to, I told you that on our first date" Callie said still a little amazed._

 _"And I know we have Sunday dinner with your family tonight so I wanted to make the day for us" Will took her hand leading her over to the almost empty ice rink._

 _"Ok take my hand, nice and slow like your just walking" Will smiled. Turns out he was really good on skates, Callie was glad someone could hold her up. She laughed as her skates glided across the ice Will's strong arms holding her up._

 _"What do you think?" Will asked._

 _"It's like flying" Callie smiled at him as her legs got a little stronger and she was almost able to glide on her own with Will holding her up with a hand around her lower back._

 _"I love you so much do you know that?" Will asked._

 _"I know, and I love you too" Callie smiled. Will stopped skating bringing her over to the wall where she grabbed onto it keeping herself up._

 _"I love you so much Callie, and I knew from the minute your sister was trying to set us up in that diner that I needed to know what made that beautiful girl who she is" Will said. Callie smiled, suddenly the few other people on the ice seemed to disappear and she felt like they were the only ones in the world._

 _"I didn't know what life really was, or who I really was until I met you. You complete me. Even your crazy family completes me and I can't imagine my life without you in it everyday." Will said and suddenly it hit Callie exactly what he was saying and about to do and she was suddenly calm._

 _"I love you so much, Callie and I want to buy a house and move in and have kids and make a life with you. I want to make you as happy as you make me everyday, Callie Adams Foster will you marry me?" Will asked dropping onto one knee and pulling a ring out of his pocket._

 _"Yes" Callie said without even thinking about it. It was so unlike her to jump into something, but this wasn't jumping, this was diving, smooth diving without even making a splash as she hit the water. This was exactly what she wanted without even realizing she had wanted something._

 _"Yes?" Will asked as surprised by her quick answer as she was._

 _"Yes" Callie said again as he jumped up to her hight again giving her a deep kiss._

 _"Let me see let me see!" Lena cried swinging open the front door before Callie was even out of the car that night. Suddenly her whole family was on the front lawn ._

 _"You guys all knew!" Callie cried laughing._

 _"I asked your moms permission, then I wanted to ask Jude's. And I thought if I asked one brother I should ask them all right? But that just left your sisters so I thought I should ask them and that was everyone." Will shrugged._

 _"You asked my whole family?" Callie laughed._

 _"Well I didn't know where to stop so yeah" Will said making them all laugh._

 _"Come on come on we have to celebrate!" Stef cried herding them into the house._

* * *

"Now I know these three months left will fly by" Lena said as they were all saying goodbye to Will again. Somehow she was right, it didn't feel as sad as the last time. Maybe because he was halfway done his tour. Callie thought 6 months would feel like forever, but she was halfway there and she had Elizabeth now.

"You have to send some more of those cookie, Everyone at base loved them" Will told her.

"Oh I will be sure to double the batch them" Lena smiled

"Bye everyone" Will said after everyone had given him a hug.

"See you soon!" Stef called after them as they went down to the car. Will put Elizabeth in the back and slipped into the drivers seat.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Callie asked. Neither of them had wanted to think about it all weekend but she figured now they should start figuring it out.

"6:00 am, so I should probably be there by 5"

"So we can get up at 4:30?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" Callie nodded as he backed the car out of the driveway. They spent the rest of the evening laying on the couch together watching movies Elizabeth asleep on Will's chest. When they did go to bed Will insisted on getting up when Elizabeth woke up every 2 hours, he said he had a lot of time to make up for. When the alarm next to her bed finally went off Callie felt herself wake up with a sigh.

* * *

 _Callie glanced down at her long white dress._

 _"_ _You look like a princess" Stef whispered coming into the girls room._

 _"_ _Even now after the wedding?" Callie laughed a little._

 _"_ _Of course, you always look like a princess" Stef said sitting down on Callie's bed next to her._

 _"_ _I'm not scared" Callie said._

 _"_ _I know" Stef said gently._

 _"_ _No I mean i'm not scared, and it's scaring me that I'm not scared" Callie said._

 _"_ _why?"_

 _"_ _Because tonight, any minute now actually, I am leaving with my new husband, to our first night in our new house. And those are two new news, and I don't like new, I don't like any house except this house" Callie said. Stef gave a little laugh._

 _"_ _My love, its good that your not scared, and you love your new house, all you have been talking about for weeks it the repainting and remodeling you guys have been doing and now it is ready, you guys are moved in and you will love it." Stef said._

 _"_ _I hate that you did this to me" Callie said._

 _"_ _Did what?"_

 _"_ _Got me attached! I'm 23 and i'm so fricking attached to my moms I'm afraid to move out with my new husband!" Calle cried making Stef laugh harder. Callie shot her a look and she stopped._

 _"_ _Love you don't do well with change we all know that. But you are going to be just fine, it's your wedding night you won't be sleeping anyway, and tomorrow you are flying to Hawaii for 10 days stop freaking out! You are so happy your just over thinking" Stef said. Callie sighed knowing her mom was right._

 _She had not freaked out, days before the wedding when Frankie ripped her flower girl dress she was calm, When her brothers usher tuxes were the wrong color she was calm, when Mariana was the maid of honer freaking out trying to do her hair and make up last minute Callie was calm. She knew everything would work out and all those things would be fixed, and they were. Even while her moms were walking her down the aisle she was calm. Nothing had phased her for weeks and now the wedding was over and she was freaking. She kept telling herself she had a good reason too. She had lived in so many houses in her life, this was the only good one. That was not a great track record._

 _"_ _Your right" Callie said taking a deep breath._

 _"_ _How about I promise you we will leave your bed right here. Just incase your new house ends up being haunted or something" Stef winked at her._

 _"_ _Deal" Callie smiled putting her head down on Stef's shoulder. They sat in silence for a minute as Lena came into the doorway._

 _"_ _There you two are! Will is looking for you, everyone is just about gone, are you ok?" Lena asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah I'm good" Callie smiled._

* * *

"Don't get to much bigger ok?" Will whispered to the baby in his arms. Elizabeth looked up at him watching him talk to her.

"I will see you soon baby girl" Will said kissing her cheek and putting her in the stroller turning to Callie.

"Take care of yourself" He said.

"I will" Callie nodded.

"And ask your moms for help! Theres no way you can get up with her all night when you go back to work"

"I will"

"I love you so much" Will said pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too" Callie sighed feeling his strong arms around her.

"I will be back in 12 weeks"

"Miss you already" Callie smiled as him as he gave her a lingering kiss.

"Be safe" She said as he picked up his pack giving her a last wave before making his way down the hall and she couldn't see her anymore. Callie wiped a tear from her eye looking down at Elizabeth who was looking right at her.

"Daddy is going to be back soon, he will be home before you know it" Callie told her tucking the blanket firmly around her. She turned the stroller making her way back to the parking lot.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello!" Callie heard a voice yell waking her up from where she lay on the bed with Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been awake almost all night and they were both trying to catch up on some sleep. Callie opened one eye glancing at the baby who was still asleep and closed her eyes again annoyed. Her family knew better then to yell in the house.

"SHH momma! The baby was up all night" Callie heard Lena whisper before she remembered her grandparents were due in town today. Callie sprang from the bed running her fingers through her hair and throwing on a clean shirt and trying to lift the bags under her eyes before the for creaked open and Lena popped her head. She sighed seeking Callie awake sloping in and closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry diid gram wake you?" Lena asked.

"No, it's fine I forgot they were coming" Callie said.

"Did you get any rest?"

"Yeah, on and off" Callie shrugged.

"I'm sorry baby"

"No it's ok I'm happy they are here" Callie said.

"I told them only an hour then I will take them back home with me and if you are up for it you will being her by for dinner tonight" Lena said.

"Yeah we will be there for dinner, how do I look?" Callie asked.

"You look better then anyone else in your place would" Lena smiled scooping up Elizabeth.

"She should probably have a change before people hold her, she's been sleeping for a while."

"I'll do it, you go say hi to your grandparents" Lena said. Callie nodded as Lena took Elizabeth to her room going into the living room.

"Hi Gram, Hi gramps" Callie smiled.

"Oh hello beautiful! look at you" Gram cried giving Callie a bone crushing hug before her grandfather gave her one of his own. Callie smiled, she loved Lena's parents and she felt lucky to have them, they had always treated her like she had been their grandchild for her lifetime.

"You look tired darling" Gram said fluffing the back of Callie's hair up.

"Oh course she's tired momma she's taking care of a newborn on her own" Lena sighed shooting Callie a look as she carried the baby into the room.

"Oh my goodness look at this tiny doll!" Gram cooed looking at the baby.

"Wow, it is just me or does she look just like you when you were little?" Gramps asked Lena making them laugh.

"I think that's just you daddy" Lena said.

"No he's right, the eyes maybe, oh what a darling can I hold her?" Gram asked.

"Yeah" Callie nodded as Lena handed her the baby and they all sat down in the living room.

"Well you could just stare at that little face all day" Gramps said looking down at the little baby.

"I just can't believe I'm a great grandparent, I can't believe you are a grandparent!" Gram said to Lena.

"I know, I'm to young for that" Lena laughed.

"It must be hard doing all this on your own" Gramps said turning to Callie.

"Yeah, I mean at this point when she is asleep I sleep. Nothing gets done besides sleeping and eating in this house, sometimes I feel like we are in basic survival mode. At lease until she sleeps more then 1 hour at night that's the only way we can function though for now" Callie sighed.

"Oh of course I can't imagine" Gram nodded.

"She's not a good sleeper huh?" Gramps asked.

"Not currently. Its 30 minute naps every 2 hours"

"You must be so tired! I'm sure if you had William here it wold be easier" Gram said.

"Oh off course, it was easier when he was here just to have someone to switch off the night shifts with. I'm hoping by the time he gets back she will be sleeping a lot more at night. But Moms are a huge help, and Mariana stays over Sunday nights so I get some extra sleep because I try to do a few hours of work on Monday so I don't get to far behind"

"Yes well you need some support! you got pregnant awfully fast too! You guys talked about if for a while I assume" Gram said. Callie glanced over at Lena. She could never admit to her grandmother Elizabeth was purely an accident. Callie would never hear the end of it.

"Yeah…" Callie just nodded as Lena shot her a smile.

* * *

"Hey, good timing mom was cooking and she just set the fire alarm off, Gramps just got it to stop beeping" Jude said as Callie walked in the door to the big house.

"Mom is cooking?" Callie asked wrinkling her nose a little bit. Stef had a few good dishes, mainly pancakes and grilled cheese.

"Hey! I saw that!" Stef called making Callie jump.

"It wasn't my fault!" Stef said again greeting Callie with a kiss.

"Gramps distracted her with wine" Jude said.

"You better watch it mister!" Stef shot him a look she gave the kids when she was pretending to be mad.

"Why are you cooking?" Callie asked.

"I was just getting it started, momma and Gram went shopping and they were running late, I just burnt the oil and garlic in the pan" Stef shook her head taking Elizabeth from Callie and putting her on her shoulder rubbing her back. Callie loved how seamlessly both Stef and Elizabeth seemed to blend together.

"So you had a basically empty pan and you still managed to burn it?" Callie laughed jumping out of the way as Stef reached out to pinch her arm.

"Don't worry, I fixed it, lesson learned" Lena laughed from the stove as they walked into the kitchen. All the windows were open probably trying to clear out the smoke.

"Come sit here with us darling, you look more rested" Gram said patting the nook where she and Frankie were sitting.

"Yes, the wonders of a shower" Callie said joining her grandmother and little sister.

"Gram and momma and I went shopping" Frankie told Callie showing her a headband on her head holding her curls back.

"Oh yes wait until you see what we brought Elizabeth!" Gram smiled at Callie. Callie shook her head at her grandmother. Gram never when anywhere without gifts.

"Francesca, you should go help your mom set the table." Gram said. Frankie nodded getting up taking some bowls from Stef. If Lena's parents ever favored Frankie over their non biological grandchildren they never showed it. Jude stood by the big window in the living room holding Elizabeth when Callie went to find him.

"Does she look like our mom?" Jude asked. Elizabeth had her head up looking out the window as Jude rocked her back and forth.

"Kind of, her nose, mom and I had the same one so I guess she does too." Callie said as Elizabeth turned her head hearing Callie's voice.

"She's smart" Jude smiled.

"No she just knows where the food comes from" Callie laughed.

"do you ever think what our mom would think about her?" Jude asked, Callie was quiet for a minute.

"I think…well I know she would love her. I think our mom would be proud of where we ended up. I mean your going to college on scholarships Jude. That's what every parent wants"

"And you have a job helping kids in need everyday, and your married with a baby. I think we ended up pretty good" Jude said making Callie smile.

"Dinner time" Frankie called running into the living room.

"Here" Jude handed Elizabeth to Callie throwing Frankie over he shoulder making her laugh as they walked into the kitchen.

Callie settled Elizabeth into the swing turning it on. Elizabeth sucked her fingers watching the mobile above her as they all sat down in the kitchen.

"I should get going" Callie yawned from where she was sitting on the couch with Stef and Gram.

"Alright love, well Momma is working tomorrow but you are welcome to come for dinner again, I think B and Morgan are coming" Stef said.

"That's ok, I don't want to over shadow Morgan with the baby. But Gram I would love for you guys to come over for lunch tomorrow before you leave" Callie said.

"How about your grandfather and I pick you up and take you out to lunch, I don't want you cooking for us" Gram said.

"That sounds good, I am a better cook then mom though" Callie said.

"Oh my goodness I am never going to live that down am I" Stef sighed making Callie and Gram laugh.

"Where is Elizabeth? Did momma take her upstairs to put Frankie to bed?" Callie asked suddenly realizing she hadn't heard a peep out of her daughter for a little while. There were enough adults in the house and everyone was always begging to hold her Callie always figured as long as she wasn't crying she was probably happily sleeping in someones arms.

"I think your grandfather had her in the kitchen dear" Gram said. Callie stood up going into the kitchen finding her grandfather sitting back in the nook with Elizabeth asleep on his shoulder.

"There she is" Callie smiled joining her grandfather.

"I didn't want to wake her"

"Oh believe me she is used to this family, she would sleep through anything" Callie laughed.

"So I never asked you, why did you name her after your mom? Why not your birth mom or an original name. Not that I don't love Elizabeth, I fought your grandmother to make that your momma's first name. In the end she had the bad so she won that fight" He winked at Callie making her laugh.

"I thought about naming her after my mom, but I didn't know how Jude, or I would feel about saying that name all the time. I mean she died so long ago but some days are still hard. Like on her birthday or the day that she died, and I didn't know if I would want to be saying her name all the time. And Elizabeth will never know my mom. When we found out we were having a girl Will and I wanted to name her after someone she could look up to. She could be proud to say she was named after that person. Both my moms are two strong, independent, caring, loving sweet, gentle amazing at everything people. And I know they will be a big part of Elizabeth's life on a daily basis. They gave me so much. I wanted to give them something back. And I know a name isn't much…"

"It's a lot. I know, I got the phone calls from your momma before you were adopted. How badly they both wanted you to feel like a part of the family, how they wished you know how much they loved you. How they were willing to fight your birth father for the rest of their lives to be able to adopt you. You did it, and they did it, and naming this little one after them. It means a lot." Gramps nodded.

"I just hope she turns out just like them" Callie whispered running her finger over the babies' cheek.

"Oh I wouldn't worry, after all you are just like them. They tend to have a way of rubbing their good qualities off on people" Gramps winked at Callie making her smile.

* * *

"Hey, are you on your way?" Marian asked.

"Yeah, I'm walking it's such a nice night" Callie said pressing the phone to her ear pushing the stroller in front of her.

"Can you run damage control for me?"

"Oh no what did you do?" Callie asked.

"You remember that guy I was telling you about a few days ago?" Mariana asked. How could Callie forget. It was the first guy her sister had looked at since everything went down with Javier. Callie was thankful her sister had taken months off dating to just focus on herself but now Mariana was ready to date again and she had told Callie and Lexie about a guy she had met at work. The fact that she was talking to them about him already made the relationship different but Callie was still nervous. Lena had said abusive relationships could turn into a pattern if Mariana was not careful.

"Don't tell me your skipping dinner" Callie said the wheels in her head already turning. If he had already talked her out of dinner with her family it could already be bad. She still had 5 minutes until she got to the house. She could tell Stef, Stef would go down and get her again. This time she would make Mariana com back with her. Or maybe Lena could talk to her. Callie was willing to bed they would all be more likely to let Jesus go over there and talk to this guy…

"No! no I was going to bring Sam to dinner. I think things are getting serious and I want all you guys to meet him. I want you to be comfortable and know Javier is not going to happen again. Sam is different. I promise" Mariana said. Callie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think that's a good idea, what do you need me for then?"

"Just let momma know he's coming and maybe talk about how good it is"

"Yeah, you bet" Callie said.

"thank you! you will like him Callie I promise" Mariana said.

10 minutes later they were all gathered in the living room when Mariana came in.

"Hi" She smiled at everyone.

"Hi love, come on it" Stef said as they all stood up waiting to see the guy behind her. Sam walked in behind her and Callie knew everyone was scrutinizing him. He was African American, kind of long hair in braided pulled back in a pony tail. He was tall with a button up shirt and kaki pants. He had kind looking eyes and smiled at all of them as he walked through the door. Callie felt a little more positive towards him, but she also felt bad for him, he was in for it tonight.

"Everyone this is Samuel! Sam these are my moms, and my brothers Jesus, Jude and Brandon and his fiancé Megan, my sisters Callie and Frankie and my niece Elizabeth." Mariana said.

"It's nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you" Sam said shaking Stef and Lena's hand before moving on to everyone else.

"Please sit, dinner will be ready in a few minutes can I get you something while you wait, we have wine, the boys are drinking beer?" Lena asked as they all sat down again. Normally they were spread out all over the house before dinner but Callie knew they all wanted to get to know this new guy Mariana was bringing home.

"Water is fine thank you" Sam said Callie noticed a bit of an African accent in his speech.

"I'll get it" Jude said jumping up.

"Sam, thank you for coming I'm sure family dinner is not a typical way to spend your Sunday, how did our Miss Thing here talk you into it?" Stef asked.

"Well I have a big family back home, I miss them a lot, here I am by myself so I was looking forward to a big family meal" Sam said.

"And where is home for you?" Lena asked.

"Zimbabwe"

"Wow, your a long way from home? What brought you to the states?" Brandon asked as Jude handed Sam a glass of water.

"School. I was accepted into an American College on the east coast and I landed over here a year later to finish"

"That's very impressive" Lena said. Callie could see she truly was impressed, the way to Lena's heart was a love of education.

"Thank you ma'am. I like it here, everything is a lot easier. I miss my family but I make so much money here, I have enough to live on and to send back home to them." Sam said. Now Callie saw Stef look impressed. Any 22 year old who was giving up things to send money home to help his family was pretty good in her book.

"Well I hope you like American food, I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming or I would have asked you what you wanted for dinner" Lena said.

"Oh don't worry about me I am not picky. Mariana told me you were the best cook so I'm sure anything you make is wonderful" Sam said. Callie turned to Mariana flashing her a smile. Buttering up the moms, good move on Sam's part.

"Well in that case why don't you all head into the dining room, I think dinner is just about done" Lena said.

After dinner Lena started washing the dishes and Sam stepped right in to help and Jesus stayed back to dry although Callie knew it was because he wanted to get to know Sam better. Megan and Brandon stole Elizabeth to take for a walk around the block and Callie and Mariana settled on the porch swing out front.

"Sam seems really nice"

"He is nice, he's really nice. I told him about Javier and that you guys would be all over him tonight."

"He didn't seem too mind though"

"No, he said he didn't, that he understood why you would be nervous. And that he did want to come anyway so you could see he was a good guy"

"He does seem like a good guy just so not your type" Callie said making Mariana laugh.

"He's not, he's so not. We haven't been out that much but he doesn't like clubs. We go out to eat and walk around downtown. Last night we just stayed in his apartment and cooked. He goes to church every Sunday morning, it's insane Callie he's so not my type and yet…."

"And yet you like him" Callie finished smiling at her sister.

"Oh my god he's amazing!" Mariana gushed making Callie laugh.

"So he goes to church every Sunday but he's ok with you having two moms?"

"Yeah, it's not like a strict church. There's no rules saying if you break them you will be doomed for life. Its more just spiritual and acceptance and just being thankful and all positive stuff. Moms would approve"

"Well I approve too, he seems like a really sweet nice guy" Callie said.

"He is, believe me he is" Mariana smiled squeezing her hand

* * *

"...So She was 9 pounds at her last check up" Callie said folding the last of the clothes and putting them into the basket.

"Wow, little peanut!" Will cried.

"Yeah she is, but she's getting really long I think she will be tall" Callie pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder picking up the basket and bringing it into her bedroom.

"Send me some more pictures"

"I will, oh and momma said to tell you she is sending you a care package on Friday"

"Oh man! I'm going to have to hide it. Every time I get one from her they guys are all over me wanting some off her chocolate chip cookies" Will laughed.

"Don't worry I told her to pack extra this time" Callie said as there was a buzz over the line saying their time was up.

"Ok I have to go babe, I will call again in a few days" Will said.

"Ok I love you"

"Love you too" Will said as Callie hung up. She wondered into the nursery to put some of Elizabeth's clothes away, she had been sleeping a lot today and Callie had gotten a ton of stuff done. She peeked into the crib at the sleeping baby and did a double take. Elizabeth looked paler then she had been when Callie put her down 20 minutes ago, and her cheeks were flushed. Callie put her hand to the babies' forehead and she felt hot to the touch. Reaching for the thermometer Callie ran it across her forehead. 101.3. Callie felt herself starting to panic as she reached from her phone. It was a Wednesday which meant everyone was ago work or school. She quickly dialed Lena's cellphone number hanging up quickly when she didn't answer and calling the school's main line.

"Hello Anchor Beach Charter school"

"Hi Mrs Scott It's Callie Adams Foster can I talk to my mom please" Callie said.

"Yes please hold" Callie heard her line being transferred and Lena picked up at the first ring.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Elizabeth has a fever"

"How high?" Lena asked.

"It's 101.3"

"any other symptoms?"

"She didn't eat much today, and she's been sleeping a lot more since last night. I should call her doctor right?" Callie asked.

"I think you should just take her right to the ER. Thats what the do with babies so young."

"Oh man" Callie cried throwing things into the diaper bag she thought she would need.

"Do you want me to meet you there?" Lena asked.

"No it's ok" Callie sighed

"Ok, well Call me the minute you know something"

"I will" Callie said hanging up he phone.


	20. Chapter 20

At the hospital they took one look at how little Elizabeth was and admitted her right away. Callie found herself sitting in a little room with Elizabeth laying in a crib with Doctors and nurses holding her down to take blood to test and hooking her up to all kinds of wires. Her temperature was up to 102 now and they gave her something to take it down. They asked Callie more questions then she could keep track up. Her mind was racing when suddenly the room was empty and quiet.

"Hi baby girl" Callie whispered taking Elizabeth's tiny hand in hers. In the giant crib she looked so tiny. Elizabeth was awake but she didn't turn her head towards Callie like she always did when Callie talked to her.

Over the next few hours Callie fielded calls from everyone in her family never taking her eyes off Elizabeth. The baby slept on and off but when she was awake she was listless and Callie couldn't get her to eat. Her fever was still going up hours later despite their tries to bring it down. Callie sighed shifting in her seat where she had been sitting vigil since they were admitted that morning. Her temperature was up to 103 when Lena knocked on the door and came in followed closely by Stef.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"We wanted to come check on you, any change?" Stef asked reaching over to run her thumb over Elizabeth's cheek.

"No, she's getting worse" Callie sighed as Lena sat on the arm of her chair putting her arm around her.

"She will be ok, they have everyone watching her" Lena said.

"She's so little" Callie sighed.

"She will be ok" Stef said stronger then Lena did.

"Baby have you had a break?" Lena asked.

"I don't need a break" Callie shook her head.

"Why don't you go grab some food, stretch your legs. Momma and I will stay right here with her" Stef said.

"No, I'm not leaving" Callie said firmly.

"Ok, then how about I go get you some food? What do you feel like?" Lena asked standing up.

"I'm fine"

"Callie" Lena said giving her a look.

"Soup, something light" Callie said.

"Ok" Lena nodded leaving the room. Callie reached into the crib running her hand over Elizabeth's soft hair covering her head.

"You stopped answering phone calls" Stef said taking Lena's seat next to Callie.

"You guys were calling to much, nothing is happening" Callie said.

"Has she eaten much?"

"No, no she hasn't eaten and they might have to put a feeding tube in her. I don't know what happen, she was fine this morning. I don't know what I did" Callie said and suddenly she felt herself starting to break down.

"Oh love this isn't your fault! Babies get sick, kids get sick no matter what we do. You all had a trip to the hospital remember. Jesus had many… but even B broke his arm, you had your appendix out, Mariana got stitches in her foot, Jude got phenomena. Kids get sick, thats what children's hospitals are for. Nothing you did could cause this. Your a good mom. and she's going to be ok" Stef said.

"How do you know?" Callie asked.

"Because…she's just like you" Stef told her.

Lena came back and Callie played with the soup she had brought her taking a few bites. Elizabeth woke up again letting out a few weak cried.

"Hi baby, your not feeling well huh" Lena whispered running her hand over Elizabeth's head. The past week Elizabeth had started recognizing faces and Lena was someone who always brought a tiny, still trying to form smile to her face when she talked to her. But now Elizabeth's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to hardly be awake. Callie watched Lena with worried eyes as Elizabeth didn't react to her at all. A nurse came in checking the numbers on the monitor and taking her temperature again.

"Is it up?" Callie asked.

"I'm going to send the doctor in to give you an update" The nurse said leaving the room quickly.

"Thats not a good sign" Callie sighed.

"Let's not worry until there's something to worry about" Lena said.

"You don't think this is something to worry about! look at her she's never awake for more then 10 minutes" Callie cried pointing to the baby who was asleep again with Lena rubbing her arm.

"Hi, I'm sorry am I interrupting?" A blond doctor asked coming in.

"No, no come in" Callie said standing up as Stef and Lena took a step back.

"I'm doctor Robbins I'll be taking care of your daughter. It looks like Elizabeth's temp is still going up despite the fever reducers which is causing me a bit of worry. She's at 103.4 which is not dangerous yet but if it keeps going up we may get there. We ran tests but we can't find a reason for a fever we are starting her on a round of antibiotics and we will keep trying to bring her fever down"

"So you don't know why she is so sick?" Callie asked.

"Fevers are common in children and babies, there is not always a known reason for them. Unfortunately she is so young it could be because of something as minor as a cold she is fighting off. Fevers themselves are not a cause for worry, however one not responding to medication might be. We are going to keep pushing them tonight and reassess in the morning. I will have nurses monitoring her through the night and if she gets above 104 I will make sure I am paged back in to discuss some more intense ways to deal with it."

"What can we do until then? I mean she's not eating or waking up much..?"

"She is being kept hydrated by her IV so I don't think we need to worry about her nursing quiet yet. It doesn't hurt to try when she is awake, but I don't want you to stress over it yet. Let's see how she does over night before we start jumping into anything more major yet." Doctor Robbins said. She was kind and reassuring with a nice smile.

"So we'll just see how tonight goes?" Stef asked.

"These are my mom" Callie said suddenly realizing she forgot to explain who they were.

"Great to meet you, I know this is all scary and a lot to take in but we have Elizabeth, she is well taken care of. As her mom you need to relax a little bit because she can pick up on your emotions and you being stressed will make her more stressed. So how about we bring the worry down a little bit and I promise you if there is reason to worry more I will let you know and you can worry then. For now let's just see how she does tonight"

"Ok, thank you" Callie nodded.

"Try and get some rest, I will be back early tomorrow morning" Doctor Robbins said giving Callie a smile and leaving the room.

"It's late, you guys should get home" Callie said glancing at her watch seeing it was almost 8:00pm.

"Your Jude is watching your sister" Stef said.

"But don't you guys have work tomorrow?"

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Lena asked.

"I just…I don't want you to feel like you have to be here" Callie sighed

"We want to be here for you girls" Stef said.

"Mom doesn't work tomorrow, she just had 8 days straight so she's off for 4 days, do you want her to stay with you?" Lena asked. Callie glanced up at her, she wanted to say no. She wanted to say no so bad and be able to handle this on her own and not make her mom stay in the hospital tonight. But Callie couldn't bring herself to say no, or shake her head so she just looked up at Lena and felt her momma searching her face.

"Ok" Lena nodded running her fingers through Callie's hair.

"Lucky for you, I didn't actually plan on leaving" Stef said pulling out a bag Callie hadn't seen her walk in with.

* * *

Lena went home soon after and Stef and Callie settled in for what Callie knew would be a long night. The TV was on low in the background being the only thing that marked time through the night. Elizabeth would wake up and Callie would try to get her to eat or be more alert but she had no energy to do more then lay in her arms. Callie sat with her on the couch in the room all night while Elizabeth slept on and off in her arms. Stef kept her company getting Callie food and water running a cool cloth over Elizabeth's neck trying to cool her down, calling nurses and doing everything Callie couldn't when she was holding the baby. It was early in the morning when Callie finally forced Stef to sit down and she started dozing in the recliner. Callie was laying back on the couch and Elizabeth was asleep on her chest. Callie could feel the heat coming off her little body and her back was hot to the touch.

The sun was coming up when Callie put Elizabeth back in her crib and Stef woke up at the noise.

"Did you get any sleep?" Stef asked sitting up.

"No" Callie shook her head.

"Any change in her?"

"No" Callie said again.

"Ok, why don't you go splash some water on your face clear your head I will sit with her" Stef said. Callie glanced back at Elizabeth and hesitated.

"The bathroom is right across the hall you will be back in 2 minutes it's ok" Stef assured her. Callie nodded.

When she came back Doctor Robbins was looking over Elizabeth.

"How is she?" Callie asked.

"She's still at 103.3, which is good. It's not going up she may be starting to respond to the medication. I know its frustrating but we just need to continue to wait this out. As long as it's not going up we are looking good. I'll be back soon to check on her again. So we can take the to worry down a bit more now, she's responding to the medicine"

"Ok, thank you" Callie said breathing a little sigh of relief. Doctor Robbins had left the room as Mariana came in.

"Hey, I wanted to come check on her before work" Mariana whispered.

"They think she might be getting better. At least she's not getting worse" Callie said as her sister pulled her into a tight hug and Callie felt herself soaking up some comfort. Mariana stayed for a while keeping Callie company while Stef went out to get breakfast. Callie picked at her food again taking a few bites before giving up. She tried to feed Elizabeth again but the baby still had no interest. Mariana left to go to work promising to come back later in the evening. Lena called and Stef talked to her for a while as the TV switched from the morning show to a talk show as the morning turned into afternoon. Stef tried to get Callie to go for a walk but Callie denied it and they were quiet for a while. Stef fell asleep on the couch and Callie felt her own eyes getting heavy. she fought to keep them awake as Elizabeth was checked on again. Her temp was down to 102 again and Callie felt herself relax a little more. Finally she put her head down on the side of Elizabeth's bed figuring if the baby so much as moved Callie would wake up.

* * *

Callie wasn't sure how much time had passed when she opened her eyes and found the bed empty. Callie raised her head seeing Stef across the room but instead of the baby being safety in her moms arms like Callie had thought Stef was still asleep herself. Callie sprang from her chair it made a loud noise as it scrapped across the floor.

"Hey hey! It's ok" A voice behind her whispered. Callie spun around to see Jesus sitting on the windowsill with Elizabeth curled up into his chest.

"What did you get here?" Callie whispered.

"About an hour ago, The nurses said you were both up all night I didn't want to wake you. then Elizabeth woke up and she looks so small in that bed" Jesus said. Callie skilled going over to her brother running her hand up and down the babies' back surprised to find she was cooler.

"They said her fever broke, she has a rash but that hot blond doctor said it was good. It's like the fever's way of leaving her body or something. She's pretty alert too" Jesus said lowering Elizabeth into Callie's arms.

"Hi little girl" Callie whispered as Elizabeth turned to look at Callie and Callie saw she finally recognized her face.

"They think she is in the clear. I didn't want to wake you though, she hasn't cried at all" Jesus said.

"Sh's 5 weeks old and you finally held her" Callie smiled at him.

"Yeah, well she looked so little, and I know if you were not dead tired you would have woken up when she did." Jesus shrugged it off.

"Your a good uncle" Callie whispered making him smile as Stef sat up stretching her back.

"Hey dude, when did you get here?" Stef asked.

"A while ago, he was taking care of her so we could sleep" Callie said winking at her brother.

"She looks like she's doing better" Stef said getting up to see Elizabeth as the baby turned her head to see her making them all smile

"Her fever broke" Jesus nodded.

"Hi darling, you look better" Stef whispered running her hand over her soft hair. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled a big toothless smile at Stef as Callie suddenly burst into tears over lack or sleep, relief, stress everything. Jesus slipped the baby from her arms into his own again as Stef gathered Callie into a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later Elizabeth was giving the all clear and Callie was glad to finally be home from the hospital. The baby was back to her normal self again and Callie was relieved that being so sick hadn't seemed to affect her at all.

"You must be glad to be home" Brandon said on the phone that evening.

"Yeah, I really am. Except now I have to start getting ready to leave her at daycare which is making me really nervous" Callie sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it. besides Will comes home in like 8 weeks right? That's nothing. And it will be good for you to get back to work" Brandon told her.

"I guess" Callie shrugged not convinced, Will had been really busy lately and it was hard to get a hold of him. He didn't even know Elizabeth had been sick until they were safely back home. Callie worried all the time he was gone from the base.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight? Megan is making ravioli with spinach" Brandon offered.

"No thank you but, you guys should enjoy your night" Callie said knowing all the evening concerts they both played it was rare for them to have a night home.

"Ok well I will talk to you later"

"Bye" Callie said hanging up her phone stirring her own dinner of rice and chicken. Elizabeth sat in her bouncy seat kicking her feet watching her. Callie was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Thinking if she had made enough to offer some to whoever was at the door Callie went over to it turning the handle realizing it was raining outside as Frankie came running into the house not saying anything to her. Glancing around and realizing she was alone Callie closed the door turning to her youngest sister.

"You ran away?" Callie asked her hands on her hips as Frankie looked up at her not saying anything. Callie sighed reaching for her cellphone.

"No don't call them!" Frankie yelled.

"They are probably worried about you! Frankie you can't keep doing this it's not safe" Callie said going into her favorite and clicking Stef's picture. Stef was used to having her phone on loud for work where Lena's was usually on vibrate tucked away in her bag so Stef was always the better option.

"No! They are mad" Frankie said grabbing the phone from Callie's hands.

"Mad at what? At you? I bet they are they get very worried when you do this" Callie said giving up the fight to get her phone back.

"They were fighting." Momma was mad at mom" Frankie whispered.

"Well that happens sometimes, parents fight just like brothers and sisters fight. You argue with Jude don't you, and Jesus and Mariana always fight right? It's ok for moms to fight sometimes. What were they fighting about?" Callie asked curiously.

"Bill called" Frankie said. Bill was Callie and Jude's old social worker who was still a distend friend of the family because her moms were both involved with Social Services, Stef though her work and Lena through the school and Bill was always a good go to for them. Despite the fact Callie was 23 and had been adopted for 7 years her old social worker's name still made her heart beat a little faster. It brought back to many memories.

"What did he say?" Callie asked. Frankie shrugged, Callie realized how pointless it was asking a 7 year old about the ongoings of the big house. Callie sighed glancing at Elizabeth who was watching them.

"Sit down and eat" Callie said putting down two plates and filling them with food.

"Are you mad?" Frankie asked looking up at her.

"No, but I don't know what mom will say" Callie said as Frankie sank into a chair and Callie took back her phone going into the living room pressing on Stef's name again.

"Is she with you?" Stef asked after the first ring.

"Yes" Callie said and heard Lena let out a sigh of relief in the background.

"I'm going to duck tape her to the wall" Stef muttered.

"I was going to give her dinner then bring her home" Callie said.

"No, it's terrible out don't bring the baby out in this, momma or I will come get her"

"Ok, well give her to minutes to eat before you pounce on her" Callie said.

"fine" Stef agreed as Callie hung up going to sit across from her sister at the table.

"are moms mad?" Frankie asked.

"They are happy you are ok but they are upset that you left without telling them. Why Frankie you know your not supposed to do this" Callie said.

"Jude said you ran away"

"I did, but I was much much older then you" Callie nodded

"Why did you leave?"

"I was afraid"

"Of what?"

"Remember how we said before Jude and I started living with moms I lived with a lot of other parents while I was waiting for moms to find us?" Callie asked. Frankie nodded waiting for her to go on.

"Well when moms asked me if I wanted to stay with them and be their child I was scared. I thought it would be better if I left. I didn't think they would come looking for me. Or… maybe I was afraid they wouldn't come looking for me."

"Why?"

"Because, I was afraid"

"Of what?"

"Of getting attached"

"Why?" Frankie asked, Callie sighed, the is conversation was quickly getting over Frankie's head.

"The point is, You can't run away just because you don't like something. I did that, and it was not the right thing to do" Callie said.

"Ok" Frankie nodded. They ate a little longer before Stef came in.

"I'm sorry mommy" Frankie said.

"Yes, well we will talk about this at home" Stef said firmly.

"Ok" Frankie sighed knowing she was not getting out that easily.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Callie asked Stef.

"Yeah, Sweetie go play in the living room" Stef said as Frankie ran into the other room. Elizabeth let out a squeak and Stef turned picking her up giving her a kiss.

"Frankie said you and momma were fighting?"

"Oh…we weren't fighting we were discussing something, maybe to loudly but it wasn't a fight" Stef sighed.

"She said Bill called?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything ok?"

"It still freaks you out when he calls huh?" Stef asked giving Callie a smirk.

"I was just wondering" Callie said.

"Remember we were talking about fostering again?" Stef asked.

"Are you?" Callie asked knowing her face gave to much away as Stef watched her.

"No, we decided 6 kids was enough, and we want to be able to help you with the baby, and when Brandon and Megan have kids… god I can't believe I'm old enough to be a grandparent" Stef sighed making Callie smile.

"You old, you just had a kid young, and you adopted older kids."

"You didn't want us to foster anymore?"

"No" Callie sighed.

"Why didn't you say that when we asked everyone what they thought?"

"Because, it felt selfish, I'm here because you fostered Jude and I. If you hadn't… I probably would have aged out of the system in a group home. I wouldn't have gone to college I would have been working 3 jobs at 18 to pay for a crappy apartment and fighting a probably losing battle to get custody of Jude for yet another abusive foster home. I probably would still be that emotionally crippled girl I was at 16 or worse off. But…I'm not. I finished school and college and lived at home until I was 22 because I could, and so I could save money to buy a house with my husband. I have a job that I love and a baby and a life that I love and above all I have a family. I have 3 brothers I love to tease but the minute I need something I know all three of them would come running in a minute. I have a sister who's my best friend and a little sister who I adore more then anything and two moms I rely on way more then I would like to admit but always make me feel like I can and even when I tell them no they know when I really mean yes and don't listen to me. I am who I am because you and momma, because I was a foster child in your house. Every kid deserves that chance don't they? Who am I to say not to give anymore kids the chance you gave me and Jude and the twins?" Callie asked.

"Our daughter, who has a say in what goes on in her family."

"Yeah well it's not really fair is it?"

"No, You and momma both think the same way though. She always wanted to save all the kids. And I get that, every child in foster care deserves a good home. But we can't save them all. As much as we both want to, we can't save them all. You work in the system, you see these kids everyday and you know how bad it can get. I bet you have some guilt over the fact that you made it out. We can't save every single child, but we can make it better. You are making it better working in the system."

"I guess it is a little bit of quilt" Callie muttered.

"Everyone has their share of hardships love. You definitely had your own, but you over came them and your giving back. Some people don't have enough, our job as people that do is to give back and help them out, and your doing that" Stef said. Callie nodded her mom was right.

"I better get that girl home before momma comes looking for us" Stef said. Callie smiled at the thought of Lena coming barging in here because now Stef had gone missing as well.

* * *

"Ok are you ready for this? Because I'm not sure that I am" Callie muttered opening the back door to her car taking Elizabeth from her carseat in front of the building. Walking up the path to the daycare Callie looked down as Elizabeth looked up at her.

"Let's just see how today goes ok, It's only for a few hours. I will be back at 5 and then we will go to your grandma's house for dinner ok? Plus you might like it, you can make lots of little baby friends and you guys can hangout together" Callie told her entering the daycare. She went down the hall into the infant room letting herself in. The room seemed calm enough, babies lay on play mats on the floor or sat up on boppies. A teacher sat in the rocking chair giving one a bottle.

"Hi, this must be Elizabeth an older teacher greeted her with a smile.

"Umm yeah" Callie nodded.

"Ok well we can put her bottles in the fridge and this is her spot for her bag and everything else, and if you can fill out her daily form just so we know what time she woke up and last ate. We will fill this out while she is here then at the end of the day you can see how she did"

"Ok" Callie nodded trying to remember everything. She filled out the paper put all her things away and before handing over the baby to the older women.

"Don't worry she will have a great day!" Callie was assured as she left. In the car Callie called Mariana on her way to work. All through her work day all Callie could think of was Elizabeth in daycare.

* * *

At 4:00 she got a text from Lena saying she had picked up Elizabeth and to just come to her house after work. Callie quickly finished all her paperwork rushing to her moms house as soon as she could.

"Hi!" Stef greeted her opening the door with Elizabeth in her arms.

"Hi oh my goodness I missed you so much!" Callie cried taking the baby from her and kissing her al over her face.

"Her paper is on the table" Stef laughed as they went into the kitchen were Mariana and Lena were making dinner.

"Oh yeah? How did she do? Did they say she cried all day?" Callie asked quickly looking over the paper.

"Wait….this is your writing?" Callie said looking at her sisters big bubble letters on the top of the page.

"yeah I picked her up this morning for a while, we went to the park and she had a bottle and took a nice nap in the shade. I brought her back before my class at noon" Mariana said. Callie flashed her sister a smile.

"And…momma this is your writing" Callie cried.

"Yeah I had a half day so I picked her up at 1:00 and she watched me do some paperwork and we went grocery shopping and picked up Frankie and Jude and then we came home she's been hanging out with mom" Lena shrugged.

"So, She spent less then an hour in daycare?" Callie asked surprised

"Yeah, and that was when she took her long nap" Stef smiled.

"You guys are crazy" Callie sighed as her family smiled at her.


	22. Chapter 22

Jude listened from his room and Lena said good night to Frankie and crossed the hallway going into her own room. When Jude was sure Frankie was settled and would not call for her to come back or bring her some water Jude got up standing in the open door way watching Lena sit on her bed on her computer. Stef was working late with Mike today and the house was quiet.

"Hi bubba, whats up?" Lena asked seeing Jude watching her.

"Can I ask you something?" Jude asked.

"Of course" Lena nodded

"When I go to college next year, will I have to come out again?" Jude asked sitting at the foot of the bed facing Lena.

"You might, do you not want to?"

"It's just…it was hard in high school. I feel like everyone knows now and its normal. But now I have to start all over again" Jude said.

"Well you don't have to. I think the age where people just assume is leaving and people are a lot more open to it then when mom and I were in school. You don't have to make it a big thing, start with some close friends and just talk about past boyfriends, or if you pass a boy you think is cute say something. It might make it easier for everyone" Lena offered.

"I guess."

"Are you scared to go to college?"

"Kind of"

"It's ok to be nervous, everyone was nervous" Lena said gently.

"Living in a dorm room, not being so close to home…"

"You are only an hour drive away. you see your brother he's home for dinner every night. You know you can come home whenever you want"

"I know, it's just weird, I have never lived so far from Callie"

"Your sister will always be right here for you. You deserve this Jude, you worked really hard for this. And I know you, your a great kid you have so many friends, you will make more friends, everyone loves you. Don't let your nerves get the best of you. You will like college" Lena said.

"What are you guys going to do with just Frankie home?"

"Oh I don't know… We'll have to get the puppy Jesus was always asking for" Lena winked at him.

"What! We all move out and that's when you guys get a dog" Jude cried making her smile.

"Yeah, well now it can sleep on your bed" Lena teased him making him laugh.

* * *

"So we were thinking June for the wedding" Megan said at dinner.

"Oh thats a beautiful time of year" Lena nodded.

"June? that gives you less then a year" Stef said surprised.

"Please let me plan your wedding! I'm so good. I did moms when I was like 14 and it was perfect, not a dry eye in the house" Mariana begged her making Megan laugh.

"Actually we were hoping Jude would help us with that." Brandon said.

"We say what you did for your grandparents anniversary party and it was amazing" Megan nodded.

"Thanks I would love you" Jude nodded smiling.

"Mariana we thought about you but Megan wanted you to do something else for us" Brandon said.

"Sure" Mariana nodded perking back up.

"We were wondering if you would design my dress" Megan said.

"Ahhh of course!" Marana screeched making Frankie cover her ears.

"Oh my god I can see it now! Strapless of course. pearl white with an off white accent sash…" Mariana started pulling out a pen and drawing on her napkin.

"What can I do?" Frankie asked.

"Well we were hoping you would be our flower girl" Megan told her.

"Oh wow I get to wear a pretty dress" Frankie cried

"And we though maybe she could pull Elizabeth in a wagon, so they can both do it?" Brandon asked turning to Callie.

"Of course, that sounds so cute" Callie nodded

"Oh your going to wear a big pretty dress baby?" Lena asked Elizabeth who was sitting in her lap sucking on Lena's thumb.

"I'll be security, When the judge asks if anyone objects, if someone stands up I'll tackle them to the floor" Jesus said.

"Oh dear I hope you hire someone to record your wedding for that reason" Stef said making everyone laugh.

"Actually man I was hoping you would be my best man" Brandon said. clapping his hand on Jesus's shoulder. Jesus got a rare tender look on his face as he nodded patting Brandon's back.

"I'm there for you man" He nodded.

"And Jude I know you will be busy with the planning but I would love for you to be one of my grooms men"

"Of course" Jude smiled.

"And you guys will be bridesmaids? Megan asked Callie and Mariana.

"We'd love to" Callie nodded

"And would it be to much for you to make those dresses too?" Megan asked Mariana.

"Oh my god! I can see it! light pink, with a yellow accent" Mariana cried flipping over her napkin for a new drawing.

"No pink!" Callie laughed but Mariana ignored her.

"Hey wait a minute now everyone has a job accept momma and I" Stef said. as everyone chatted back and forth.

"You guys just need to show up look beautiful and above all don't embarrass me" Brandon said

"Hey!" Lena cried looking offended.

"No baby pictures. No stories about when I was a toddler, no talking about how long I spelt in your bed when we moved her…" Brandon started.

"He was like 8 when he stopped" Mariana told Megan making them all laugh

"No! I was 6! It wasn't my fault" This house was big with a lot of empty rooms" Brandon said.

"Brandon it's nothing to be ashamed of" Lena told him.

"that's right, You were 8 when you stopped Mariana" Stef gave her a look making them all laugh again.

"Besides we only embraced you like that once" Stef told Brandon when they were quiet again.

"You did it once, momma did it twice" Brandon said as they all tuned to Lena.

"Hey!…yeah ok thats fair" Lena nodded making them all laugh again.

* * *

"Hello" Callie answered her phone.

"Mrs Adams Foster" Callie heard a small voice.

"Hi, who's this?" Callie asked checking the caller ID. The number wasn't familiar to her and she put the phone back to her ear.

"It's Morgan, Morgan Small" The voice said. Callie immediately recognized the voice now. It was a young girl she had placed in a new foster home three weeks ago. She had a tough file, and she reminded Callie of herself when she was 12.

"Morgan, of course is everything ok?" Callie asked.

"You gave me your number, you said I could call if I needed something"

"Of course" Callie nodded. The other end of the line was silent.

"Morgan did something happen?" Callie asked.

"He…he hit me" Morgan said. Callie sat up at her desk.

"Where are you know?"

"School, but I have to go home soon"

"Ok, I will be right there, I will meet you at the house" Callie assured her grabbing her bag.

"Officer Foster" Mike answered his work phone.

"Hey it's Callie, I called mom she wasn't answering" Callie said walking across the parking lot.

"Yeah your moms phone has not been working today, I'v been fielding all her calls, man you guys call each other a lot" Mike chuckled.

"Mike I need to talk to my mom" Callie said

"Ok, hang on" Mike said hearing the urgency in her voice.

"Hey baby whats wrong?" Stef's voice came over the phone. They must be sitting right next to each other which meant they would be in the car.

"I have a child I just placed saying she was being abused by a foster parent. Can you meet me at the house?"

"Yeah, what's the address?" Stef asked.

"Don't go in there until we get there it might not be safe!" Mike called so Callie could hear him.

"I don't think it will get violent" Callie said.

"Callie it doesn't matter, park around the corner and wait" Stef said.

"You can't be the mom about this. I called you because I needed police back up if this guy gets violent or if what Morgan says is true to arrest him…" Callie started

"And this is what we would tell any social worker in this situation, in fact we do. It's not safe"

"Fine, I will wait" Callie sighed.

She sat in her car for a few minutes before Stef and Mike pulled up next to her.

"If they see your car they will know something is up" Callie said eyeing the police car they were in. Lately Stef and Mike had started driving an undercover car but today they were not in that one.

"What do you want to do?" Stef asked.

"Can you get into my car, come back for this one if you need it?" Callie asked. Mike thought for a minute before nodded parking behind Callie.

"Wow it's very…pink back here" Mike said getting into the back seat of Callie's car with all Elizabeth's stuff.

So what do you know?" Stef asked.

"Morgan is 12 she's the only child in the home, she said her foster father hit her"

"Do you think that's a possibility?" Mike asked.

"They passed all the screening, I did most of it myself. I thought they were a good family but she is their first placement. There is nothing to back up that they did this well before. Oh man if they really are hurting her…"

"If they are its not your fault. I have no doubt you wouldn't approve a family that wasn't completely qualified." Stef said

"Sometimes we can't see these things until there is a reason to see them. A thief can be a wonderful person until they steal something." Mike nodded as Callie pulled up in front of the house. She got out of the car with Mike and Stef behind her she went to go knock on the front door.

"Mrs, Adams Foster" A women answered giving Callie a smile until she noticed the two police officers behind her.

"Hi, Grace I was wondering if I could talk to Morgan for a minute" Callie asked.

"Of course, is everything ok?" Grace asked.

"We just want to ask your foster daughter a few questions" Stef said sweetly flashing the women a smile.

"Of course, let me get her" The women said going back into the house and Morgan came out a few minutes later she was clearly nervous seeing the two police officers.

"Hi Morgan, this is my mom Stef, she just wants to ask you a few questions ok, do yo want to take a little walk with her?" Callie asked. Morgan looked up at her again then glanced at Stef who gave her a kind smile. Morgan nodded and followed Stef down from the porch.

"We can talk inside if that is ok" Callie told Grace.

"Of course please come in" Grace nodded letting Callie and Mike pass.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" She asked leading them into the living room. Callie looked around quickly, she knew Mike would habitually do a more involved glance of the room and see anything concerning.

"No thank you" Callie shook her head.

"Was that police officer really your mother?" Grace asked.

"Yes, and this is her partner Officer Mike Foster" Callie said as Mike shook her hand

"Foster? Is this your father?"

"No..umm uncle" Callie said not wanting to explain her crazy family. Mike just nodded.

"What can I do for you?" Grace asked.

"Morgan called me earlier today, she said that your husband had hit her" Callie said. Grace looked surprised.

"No, no Andrew would never do anything like that" she said quickly.

"I understand, but I also have to ask you to understand we can't take something like this lightly" Callie said.

"Of course, anything you need" Grace nodded.

"Where is Andrew now?"

"He should be home from work any minute" Grace said.

Outside Stef sat down with Morgan on the rock wall in front of the house.

"So how long have you been living in this house?" Stef asked

"Three weeks"

"Yeah, so you like it?"

"Grace is nice" Morgan nodded.

"And what about your foster father?" Stef asked. Morgan just shrugged.

"How long have you been in the system?"

"Since I was 6" Morgan said. Stef sighed, that was just to long.

"So you like living here?"

"Yeah" Another shrug.

"Did you tell Callie that your foster father hurt you?" A nod

"And did he?"

"Yeah, but not so much. I didn't mean for the police to come I just wanted her to tell him to stop" Morgan said. Stef was beginning to see a resemblance here and if was giving her flash backs.

"You know parents aren't supposed to hurt kids, he can get in very big trouble for doing that"

"But sometimes Foster parents just do" Morgan shrugged.

"No, Foster parents don't. Foster parents do not hurt children" Stef said.

"How would you know?" Morgan challenged crossing her arms over her chest looking up at Stef.

"Because I was a foster parent"

"why? Don't you have a kid?"

"Yes, but it's not about wanting a child, it's about wanting to help one. Callie was a foster child in my house before we adopted her"

"You adopted her?"

"Yes, We adopted 4 children in my family."

"I wish I could get adopted" Morgan sighed.

"You might one day"

"No, only babies get adopted"

"Callie was 16 almost 17 when we adopted her" Stef said. Morgan looked up at her surprised.

"But why? That's old" Morgan said.

"Well because we wanted her to be ours forever, do you want to live with your foster parents forever?"

"I want to stay with Grace." Morgan said.

"And Andrew?"

"Sometimes he scares me when he gets mad" Morgan whispered. Stef nodded showing she was listening seeing if Morgan would go on.

"I don't want him to get into trouble" Morgan said as a car pulled into the driveway.

"That's him" Morgan whispered hiding behind Stef a little.

"Hi, is everything ok?" Andrew asked getting out of the car walking over to them.

"We are just talking, your wife is inside with your social worker" Stef said. Andrew looked like he had more to say but he just nodded and walked toward the house.

"Do you have a mark? Or a bruise from where he hurt you?" Stef asked knowing it was a long shot. Morgan nodded

"Can I see it?" Stef asked. Morgan pulled off her sweater exposing her short sleeves and Stef saw the bruise finger prints on her way they were facing there was not was the wound could be self inflicted. It was a big hand too, not like it could have been a child at school. Stef nodded slowly as Morgan put her arm back in her sweater.

"Let's go see Callie ok" Stef said gently pulling Morgan up as they walked towards the house. They walked in and Grace and Andrew's backs were to them. Callie looked between their heads at Stef who just nodded. Callie took a deep breath as Grace turned seeing Morgan was back.

"Hi sweetie, are you ok?" Grace asked getting up and going to her.

"Grace can you take Morgan into the other room please" Callie asked. Grace stood up looking at all the adults then just nodded leading Morgan from the room.

"Look I don't know what Morgan told you.." Andrew started

"She told me enough, and she had the marks to back up her story" Stef said.

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to put you under arrest" Callie said firmly as Andrew started to shake his head.

"We can take you down to the station and call your lawyer" Mike aid putting handcuffs on him as Grace came back into the room.

"What's happening?" She cried.

"Andrew is under arrest for child abuse" Callie said.

"Oh my god he really did it!" Grace cried.

"I have to remove Morgan from the home" Callie said as Mike lead Andrew from the house.

"NO!" Morgan yelled grabbing onto Grace's hand.

"Sweetie you can't stay here if it's not safe" Callie started.

"She won't hurt me! please I want to stay" Morgan said as she started to cry.

"You can't say" Callie said gently.

"Come on, let's go pack your things" Grace said leading Morgan back up the stairs.

* * *

Callie flopped onto her couch after just putting Elizabeth to sleep for the night when Stef knocked on the front door and came in.

"I just wanted to come check on you" She said closing the front door behind her and siting down across from Callie.

"What happened to Andrew?"

"He's being held over night for a trial tomorrow, And Morgan?"

"Placed in a new home and not happy about it. Today is one of those days that was a lose lose situation" Callie sighed.

"You did the right thing, taking her out of there?"

"Did I though. Andrew was removed from the house and she loved Grace, and Grace begged to let her stay and I don't think she had any idea of the abuse"

"But if Andrew goes back home Morgan isn't safe anymore" Stef said gently.

"Ugh, what goes through peoples minds when they decide to cause harm to a child?" Callie sighed. Stef nodded going to sit next to her as Callie sat up a little.

"We both have hard jobs, we see some hard stuff."

"Today sucked, everything about today sucked" Callie nodded.

"yes, yes it did" Stef nodded as Callie put her head down on her shoulder and Stef rubbed her hand up and down Callie's arm. Callie sighed after the day they had they were both looking for a little comfort.

* * *

"Alright, Grandma is going to pick you up when she gets out of work today and take you to Uncle Jesus's basketball game. And I will meet you guys there" Callie told Elisabeth washing her breakfast dished from that morning. She had picked up the habit of running through the schedule for the day every morning from her moms and she usually said it out loud to Elizabeth who was just starting to smile or babble in response.

"Then I bet we can talk grandmas into having dinner at there place because mommy doesn't want to cook tonight, no she does not" Callie said picking up Elizabeth putting her in her carseat grabbing her bag. Elizabeth flashed her a big toothless grin as Callie kissed the top of her nose as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I bet that's auntie wanted to take you for a few hours" Callie stood up and opened the door smiling expecting to see her sister but instead was greeted by two serious looking men in formal army uniform.

"Mrs. Adams Foster?"

"Yes?" Callie asked pretty sure her heart had stopped beating.

"We have some bad news"


	23. Chapter 23

They left as quickly as they came not even coming into the house. Callie quickly picked up her phone feeling like she was on auto pilot. First she called work saying she couldn't come in today. She called Stef but got her voice mail and didn't want to leave her a message saying this. She took Elizabeth from her carseat putting her on the floor on her playmate picking up her phone again.

"It's early! You know Mondays are my only day to sleep past 7 what is wrong with you" Mariana wined answering her phone.

"Umm can you come over?" Callie asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in 20 minutes" Marina said already pulling on a pair of jeans.

* * *

"What's going on?" Mariana asked following Callie around her house as Callie was throwing things into a suite case.

"The guys from the army were here, you know the ones they send when something bad happens"

"Oh my god" Mariana gasped.

"They are taking him to Portugal, I have to go there. Where is Portugal? Is that before or after Spain? What is the weather like there?" Callie asked throwing another pair of jeans into her bag.

"What did they say Callie?" Mariana asked. Callie didn't hear her leaving the room going into Elizabeth's room starting to look through her clothes.

"Callie!" Mariana yelled. Again no answer

"Callie!"

"What?" Callie jumped.

"Is he alive?" Mariana asked

"He was when they put him on the plane, they don't know if he is anymore" Callie said.

"Oh my god, what can I do?" Mariana asked.

"Can you come to Portugal with me?"

* * *

"What can we do? How's Callie?" Lena asked.

"Momma, she's Callie who knows how she is" Mariana sighed.

"Well what is the plan?"

"I'm on my way home now to get some clothes, I'm going to go with her and help with the baby" Mariana said getting back on the highway.

"Does she want mom and I to go?"

"I think she just want's to get down there and see what's going on first, see if he's alive or not" Mariana said.

"I can't believe this is happening" Lena sighed and Mariana could see her momma in her mind. Sitting at her desk, perfect posture but her hand over her eyes shaking her head probably tearing up a little.

"Will you let everyone else know? Callie doesn't want to talk about it"

"Of course, what time is your flight?"

"There was one in three hours. I'm going to throw some clothes in a bag and go back to get them and head to the airport."

"Ok, are you ok baby?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had a second to stop and figure that out yet" Mariana shook her head.

"Ok, well drive carefully! Call us when you land, doesn't matter what time it is here."

"I will" Mariana nodded.

"Give Callie a big hug from all of us"

"I will"

"Safe trip baby, call us if you need anything, we can be there in one plane ride. If your sister gets bad…"

"I'll send for you I promise"

"I love you baby"

"I love you too Momma" Mariana said hanging up her phone.

* * *

Mariana bounced Elizabeth on her lap in the airport while Callie paced up and down making calls trying to find out what happened.

"Ok, it's going to be ok" Mariana said hugging Elizabeth close to her.

"Daddy is going to be ok, we'll go see him" She whispered. Elizabeth looked up at her flashing her a look as if to say 'yeah right'

"Yeah, you get that from your mommy, I guess you didn't get your daddy's glass half full outlook" Mariana told her as Elizabeth reached up to pull on her earrings.

"You want a toy? look here's your monkey" Mariana said pulling the toy out of the diaper bag and handing it to her as Callie say down next to them.

"Did you get in touch with anyone?" Mariana asked waving the toy as Elizabeth grabbed for it.

"Yeah, it was a car bombing, He was next to it helping out a women with some kids. The bomb went off and be blocked the kids from it. They said his back was burned and a broken arm but nothing else they could see. I guess his internal injures were really bad though, he's been unconscious ever since and they think there is a lot of swelling in his brain, internal bleeding, collapsed lung and who knows what else." Callie said.

"But he's alive?"

"His plane hasn't landed yet. I'm waiting for the call to find out." Callie said glancing at her phone.

"He's going to be ok though, I mean, those are all things that they can fix right?" Mariana asked. Callie just bit her lip looking at her, the man on the phone did not sound to optimistic.

"Ok, so I'm saying he will be fine, so he will be fine. No questions asked." Mariana said firmly.

"When did you get your PHD?" Callie mocked her.

"It's not a PHD it's having some hope" Mariana said.

"Yeah well then you can have enough for the two of us" Callie muttered as their flight was called to board.

"No! I haven't gotten the call yet" Callie said looking at her phone again.

"Callie we can't miss the flight" Mariana said.

"But I don't know if he's alive!"

"Either way we're going there right? Come on, let's get on the plane"

"It's a 12 hour flight! How and I supposed to wait that long"

"Its even longer if we miss the flight and have to book a later one" Mariana told her. Callie hesitated for a minute.

"Hope" Mariana told her standing up adjusting Elizabeth in her arms and grabbing her bag.

"Hope" Callie sighed half heartedly grabbing her own bag and following her sister onto the plane.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone, this turned out longer then I thought it would be there are only 2 chapters left. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

The flight passed slowly, Elizabeth screamed most of the first hour and Callie was really starting to worry about the babies' ears when she finally calmed down. Callie spent the next hour walking the plane length wise bouncing Elizabeth and Mariana took over in the 3rd hour to keep the baby quiet. Elizabeth slept in the seat between them in the 4th hour and they both got to eat their lunch sitting down. Mariana took out her computer to do work and Elizabeth woke up in the 5th hour and Callie fed her and did everything she could think of to keep the baby entertained in such a small place. In the 6th hour thee cabin lights dimmed and a movie went on that no one was really watching. They hit some turbulence making Mariana put her computer away and hold tightly to the arm rests of her seat.

"I don't like flying" She muttered. Callie nodded, both of them had only flown a few times. Their moms had taken them to Disney World when Frankie was a toddler and two years ago they had all flown down to Mexico for a vacation together and Callie had just flown to Hawaii with Will after they were married. All of their other vacations had been camping or road trips because it was so much money to fly 8 people somewhere and it made Lena really nervous. Even when Stef's mom was sick Stef had rented a big van and they had drove down because it was just easier for everyone. Callie was not comfortable flying, and she was really not comfortable flying with out her moms or Will.

"Do you ever feel like we are to young to be adults, like I'm to young to fly by myself, but we are. To Frankie, we are adults, we are the people she looks for when something happens. But I still feel like I'm looking for an adult when something happens" Callie said. Mariana nodded.

"Like an older adult, someone who is successful at being a grown up" She said making Callie laugh a little nodding holding her sisters hand.

In the 7th hour Elizabeth fell asleep again and Mariana took out her computer and she and Callie started talking about Megan's wedding dress and their own bridesmaid dresses looking at pictures Mariana had started saving. In the 8th hour they somehow got comfortable in their seats and Callie picked up Elizabeth laying back as the baby slept on her chest and Mariana laid across with her head on Callie's shoulder Callie was able to rest her head on top of her sisters and they all spelt.

The plane gave another jolt, one big enough to make Callie's stomach drop as she woke up with a start. Mariana was still asleep but Callie could never fall very deeply into sleep with Elizabeth on her. Mariana had scooted down at some point so she lay across the two seats so Callie sat up adjusting Elizabeth trying not to wake her too. She loved Elizabeth but the longer she slept this trip the better. According to her phone there was less then an hour left in the flight. They should be landing about 9pm West Coast time. She had no idea what the time difference was but was already trying to figure out how to miss the jet lag that was sure to hit them. Looking out the window she saw only water and what was either a sun rise of a sun set. She closed the window feeling nervous and wanting to keep the light from Mariana's eyes. She sat back, 30 minutes until she found out what happened to Will. 30 minutes until she found out if he was still alive or if she had just become a single mother at 23. Mariana had told her to hope but Callie had never been very good at that. Sighing she sat back in her seat closing her eyes again.

* * *

Elizabeth screeched in Mariana's arms as she tried bouncing the baby and rocking her, anything to get the screaming to stop. Mariana couldn't say she blamed her. 12 hours on a plane, tired, cramped, dirty, hungry and in a foreign country Mariana wanted to sit down and start screaming herself. The first thing Callie had done when they stepped off the plane was check her phone and now she was trying to get through to the number that had called her and didn't leave a message. Mariana pulled out her own phone. It was almost 7am in Portugal, but at home it was almost 11:00 at night. She found herself wishing for her bed as she called Stef's phone knowing her moms would be waiting up.

"Hey" Stef and Lena both answered on speaker after the first ring.

"Hi, we landed"

"How was it?"

"Long, we haven't left the airport yet, Callie is trying to figure out where he is"

"Is that Elizabeth?" Lena asked as Elizabeth let out another screech that sounded more annoyed then anything else.

"Yeah, and it's about to be me in a minute, It's 7am" Mariana muttered.

"Do you guys have a hotel or anything?"

"The army was supposed to set up that stuff, Callie is trying to figure it all would think by now we would be able to use cellphones on air planes so we would know all this by now" Mariana sighed no longer caring how it looked as she sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. She sat Elizabeth up next to her leaning against her legs and the baby was instantly happy having some space to herself no longer being held.

"He's Alive!" Callie cried running over to her.

"He's alive!" Mariana cried both for her benefit and for her moms as she switched her own phone to speaker.

"Oh thank god" Lena sighed

"He's at the army hospital and we have a hotel across the street" Callie said starting to pick up their stuff.

"Moms we have to go" Mariana said standing up as Callie took Elizabeth from her.

"Ok, call us when you know more" Stef said.

"We love you" Lena called.

"Love you too" Callie and Mariana cried hanging up and racing from the airport.

* * *

"He was very unstable when he came to us, he's lost a lot of blood we had to transfuse him 3 time" The doctor said as Callie and Mariana followed him down the hospital halls. He spoke with a think accent and Callie had to really pay attention to understand what he was saying

"But he's ok?" Callie asked.

"Physically he's out of the woods, he is on a ventilator to assist with his breathing because of his lung, his leg is not an issue, we put it in a cast and I have no doubt it will heal fine, He has some pretty bad burns on his back so we are keeping him on his side. But again with proper care they will heal and I expect minimal scarring.

"I don't care about the scaring" Callie said quickly as they turned the corner.

"What about his brain injury?" Mariana asked.

"We had to open a portion of his skull so his brain could swell, It is still open but his head is wrapped."

"His brain is exposed?" Callie asked.

"It's wrapped but yes, we will keep checking the swelling and when it goes down we can recluse the flap. But he is at risk of infection"

"And he hasn't woken up?" Callie asked.

"No, his EEG shows there is minimal brain activity so he's not classified as comatose but he's close. It depends on the swelling, when it goes down he will either get better, or worse" The doctor said.

"When will that happen?" Callie asked as the kept walking further down the hall.

"It's impossible to say"

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but because of the risk of infection I can't allow anyone under 18 in" He said looking pointedly at Elizabeth.

"I'll take her, we can go hang out in the waiting room" Mariana said

"Thank you" Callie said slipping the baby into her arms and following the doctor into the room.

"Ok peanut, let's go sit some more and you can get mad at me again ok" Mariana said heading back down the hall.

Callie came out a few hours later and found them sitting on the floor. Mariana had stollen some clean blankets layering them on the carpet and Elizabeth rolled around next to her as Mariana dangled toys above her.

"How is he?" Mariana asked.

"Theres a tube in his head, he's just laying there it's hard to say" Callie shrugged sitting down next to her.

"Do they know anything to help him wake up?"

"They think since he has some activity talking or holding his hand might, but nothing is for sure"

"He will be ok Callie" Mariana said.

"Right, that's that hope thing you were talking about" Callie nodded

"Do you want to stay here?"

"We should go the the hotel, I'll help you get Elizabeth settled, you guys must be so tired. I'll feed her and come back here"

"Are you sure?" Mariana asked. Callie nodded picking up the baby and gathering some bags. They left the hospital crossing the cobblestone street finding the hotel they were booked into. They were in the heart of historic Lisbon, the capital of the country and everything around them was beautiful.

* * *

Between Mariana's spanish and the little english the door man understood they were shown their room and Mariana sighed dropping all the bags onto the floor where she stood. The room was big, the army had paid for a suite. There was a full kitchen and place to eat, couch and TV, two separate bedrooms with a queen bed each and one fold away bunked in each room attached to the wall.

"Shower, need shower" She said going right into the bathroom. Callie kicked the bags out of the way and sat down feeding Elizabeth until she fell asleep. She sent a few texts to her mom and brothers before quickly setting up the pack and play and laying Elizabeth in it.

"I'm going to shower and head back to the hospital for a little bit" Callie said opening her suite case digging out some clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to lay down for a little bit?" Mariana asked.

"No, I'll leave you a bottle, just keep an ear out for her I'll bring back food. what do you want to eat?" Callie asked.

"Anything as close to American as you can find" Mariana sighed laying across the bed and reaching for a pillow.

"I'll try" Callie muttered grabbing some clean clothes and going into the bathroom.

"They say I'm supposed to talk to you…I don't know what to say" Callie said sitting next to Will. He was pale white and his head was all wrapped up with tubes and wires coming from everywhere.

"Mariana is here with the baby, you should see her she's getting really big. She smiles now too, Momma always gets the biggest ones. I think she maybe her favorite." Callie said. Will lay still.

"I called your mom, and left a message. I haven't heard back from her yet but she might be coming" Will had not spoken to his mother in years. She had him young, she was 19 just a little younger then Stef when she had Brandon. The difference was Stef became a mom and Will's mom just pawned him off on other people to raise him. Then went and got married and had another family while Will's grandmother raised him. Her phone went off and Callie pulled it from her pocket.

"It's Mariana, she said the baby is getting fussy I should go home and feed her.

"I will be back tomorrow" Callie said leaning over to kiss his cheek she went back out onto the street looking for something to bring home for dinner. she checked a few different places before Mariana texted her more urgently and Callie took the only thing she could find n every store, Fish. She trudged back up to the hotel going in the door.

* * *

"Oh thank god! I'm starving" Mariana cried as Callie handed her the bag and picked up the baby to feed her.

"Don't get to excited" Callie told her as Mariana pulled out the contents.

"Bread, ugh to many carbs, whats this? It looks like an egg cupcake, Eww" She cried suddenly reaching in a last time Callie giggled a little.

"Fish! Callie that's fish!" Mariana cried.

"Yeah It's the only thing I could find, your going to have to take the baby out tomorrow and find someplace else to get food. Everything is fish and bread" Callie said as Mariana pulled the fish out with two fingers putting it on the plate.

"Is it cooked?"

"Yeah, they grill it"

"and you eat it whole, ewww the eyes! It still has eyes their looking at me" Mariana cried jumping up.

"I'd rather go hungry" She said shaking her head walking away from the food.

"Well will you bring me some bread at least I need to eat" Callie said as Mariana handed her a piece.

"Have you heard from moms or the boys lately?" Mariana asked.

"No, it's the middle of the day there though right? They are probably at work or class"

"Since when does Jesus not text in class"

"Well then practice." Callie sighed.

"What did Will's mom say?"

"she said to call her when something happens"

"she's not coming?"

"No, I'm sorry your stuck here, If he doesn't wake up in a few days you should go home"

"What about Elizabeth?"

"I think you'll have to take her with you. I'll have to talk to moms but hopefully they can watch her and just take her to daycare during the day"

"How will she eat!"

"I think she will have to be switched over to formula" Callie shrugged.

"I'm sorry, this sucks." Mariana said.

"It is, what it is" Callie sighed.

"You look tired?"

"I am" Callie nodded.

"I'll burp her and give her a bath and put her down, you sleep" Mariana said taking Elizabeth from her.

"Thank you" Callie sighed falling back onto the pillows.

* * *

When the sun came up Callie quickly took a shower then fed Elizabeth when she woke up.

"We will walk around and find real food today, we can bring you lunch at the hospital" Mariana told her

"That's great thank you, Theres another bottle in the fridge" Callie said quickly grabbing her bag and walking down the street to the hospital. The morning passes slowly, there was no change from Will, Callie learned how to dress the burns on his back and move his arms and legs around. She turned on the TV, nothing was english but she made up stories about what was happening in her mind. She was hungry when a nurse popped her head in.

"You have visitors" She said cheerfully.

"Oh thank you" Callie said glad Mariana was finally here to have a conversation with. She squeezed Will's hand walking down to the waiting room and stopped short seeing all the people there.

"Surprise!" Jesus yelled.

"Jesus it's not a party" Brandon said rolling his eyes

"What are you all doing here?" Callie gasped as Lena pulled her into a long hug.

"We came to help for the week." Stef said as Callie looked around at everyone shaking her head.

"All of you?" She said surprised

"We wanted to see Will. Mom says I'm to little to go in but that I can still help" Franke said proudly

"Did you know they were coming?" Callie asked her sister.

"Not until Mom called me from the airport an hour ago asking where the hotel was, I meet them a few blocks away and we came straight here" Mariana shook her head.

"What can we do? We came to help" Lena said.

"Well Mariana was in need of some real food, All I found for dinner yesterday was fish." Callie said.

"Oh I second that! Can we find like a McDonalds or something?" Jesus asked

"Ok Jesus, Mariana, take Frankie and head into town and find us something for lunch, anything, I will go out later for things to make dinner with." Lena nodded as Mariana passed her the baby and the twins left the hospital with Frankie.

"Hold her hand Jesus!" Stef called after them as Jesus reached for the little girls hand

"Oh I missed you baby girl" Lena said kissing Elizabeth's cheek.

"Jude and B take the suitcases to the hotel" Stef said.

"We have a suite from the army incase Will got better but it might be tight" Callie said.

"It doesn't matter love we will make it work" Stef said as the boys started gathering the suite cases.

"What else do you need baby?" Lena asked

"Nothing, nothing I just probably need to feed her" Callie said as Elizabeth started to fuss. Callie sat down with her moms for a little while, when Elizabeth was done eating she fell asleep on Stef's shoulder and Callie went back to sit with Will. She stayed with him until it was time for dinner before saying goodbye again. Stef was waiting for her in the waiting room again.

"I didn't want you to walk home alone" She said putting her arm around Callie as they left the hospital

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She's good, Mom took her home to make dinner, I think she's happy to see everyone again"

"I bet she is, thank you for coming. If he doesn't wake up I would have had to send her home with Mariana alone and I don't think Mariana would have survived that trip" Callie said.

"Of course, we wanted to come. Do you have a plan?" Stef asked.

"Either he wakes up or he stabilizes so he can be flown home, or at least somewhere on the east coast, or he dies" Callie said.

"Well he will wake up" Stef said firmly.

"You and Mariana with your hope thing" Callie sighed as they walked in silence for a little while.

"This place is pretty" Stef said looking around.

"Yeah, it would be nice if it wasn't so stressful" Callie nodded.

* * *

They could hear their family from the hallway as they walked towards their room.

"We should have gotten another room" Stef muttered

"It's big enough, it's just the proximity" Callie said as Stef opened the door. Lena and Mariana were in the kitchen. Brandon was holding his phone out the window trying to get a signal. Jesus and Jude were arguing over the TV remote and Elizabeth lay watching them all kicking her feet happily.

"Why does it even matter it's not english" Mariana yelled to the younger boys.

"I heard Spanish!"

"Spanish is not english and I'm not watching some dumb soap opera because you can understand it" Jude yelled back.

"Momma! Where's my doll!" Frankie called from where she was tearing open suite cases pulling things out

"Hello! Hello!" Brandon called into his phone hanging out the window.

"Boys find something you can agree on or turn it off." Lena said. Stef sighed going in she turned of the TV and pulled Brandon back in closing the window he was hanging out of and grabbed Frankie away from all the bags

"Ok, come on guys I know this is tighter then we are used to but let's make the best of it ok" Stef said.

"Fine" The all nodded

"Did we figure out beds yet?" Stef asked.

"You and momma are with Frankie in that room, Callie and Mariana can have the other bedroom and we will be in the living room" Brandon said.

"Ok, Callie, do you have any plan for tomorrow?" Stef asked. Callie just shrugged, with 6 kids her moms were always thinking days or weeks ahead. Callie got through her day hour by hour with Elizabeth on her own.

"I will be back at the hospital most of the day again" Callie said

"Ok, so tomorrow, Momma, and B will go to the hospital with you, they can take turns with Will and Elizabeth, that way she is there for you to feed and you have people to keep you company. And I will take the rest of you out, you can all get some education while you are here. And then the next day we will switch with the exception of Frankie and Jude" Stef said. Everyone nodded, there was no room for arguing when Stef was giving her orders. No one had a better idea anyway.

"That way we can all spend time with Callie and Will and we can also still learn a little something about a new country, starting with this" Stef said putting the TV back on finding a soccer game to keep Frankie and the boys quiet.

"Dinner is almost ready" Lena said.

"It smells wonderful my love" Stef said greeting her with a kiss as Callie picked up Elizabeth.

"You guys don't have to wait at the hospital with me all day" Callie said.

"Well everyone wants to see Will for a few minutes, just to let him know we are pulling for him. And Elizabeth can't go far from you anyway" Lena said.

"But I feel bad, you all flew all the way over here to sit in a waiting room" Callie said.

"What are you talking about! Tomorrow I'm taking my group to go sight seeing and get a history lesson, and we have this nice apartment the size of our kitchen for some good old fashion family bonding" Stef said making Callie smile.

"We're family sweetie, It's what we do" Lena told her gently leaning over to kiss Callie's cheek.

* * *

They ate dinner cramped together talking as usual, then all decided to turn in. Everyone was still fighting jet lag and they all wanted to be up early. Frankie was thrilled to have the bunk over Stef and Lena's bed. Callie and Mariana shared the big bed in the other room and Jude took the mattress off that bunk putting it on the floor in the living room to sleep on. Jesus fought Brandon for the couch and won the coin toss so Brandon lay all the pillows and blankets on the floor he could find sleeping on those. Elizabeth slept in the pack and play next to Callie as she lay back closing her eyes. She could see the flicker of the TV from the main room where Brandon and Jude had finally found an english channel, even if it was British TV. Jesus was snoring and she could hear Stef quietly reading a book to Frankie before putting her to bed. Mariana was already asleep but she reached out her ice cold foot and Callie jumped when it came in contact with her ankle before she gently kicked her sister away. After a little while the rooms got dark and quiet and Callie finally relaxed enough to fall asleep


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone, thank you for all your amazing feedback! I hear you when you say you don't want to story to end however I don't want to drag it on and it get boring, so these are the last two chapters. But I am always open to suggestions if you want me to write about something else!**

* * *

The next morning they had fresh bread and cheese for breakfast before Stef gathered the twins and the youngest two and they headed out and suddenly it was quiet.

"What do you need for the day?" Lena asked.

"Just a blanket for Elizabeth to lay on and some toys and diapers" Callie said gathering everything together.

"Can I help you do anything?" Lena asked watching her.

"No, I just have to get my computer do to some work and I'll bring her carseat she can sleep in, oh and the carrier too so you guys can walk with her" Callie said gathering everything in her arms.

"Callie, let me take it" Brandon said reaching for some stuff.

"No, no I have it" Callie said.

"Callie…" Brandon started again but the diaper bag from from her arms before she could answer.

"Callie, I know you want to do this on your own, but we can to help, please let us help" Lena said giving her the 'oh Callie' look.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"Ok, you take Elizabeth, B and I will get everything else" Lena said gently.

"Ok" Callie nodded again as they got everything together and headed out onto the street. Callie lead the way to the hospital and into the waiting room.

"Oh Mrs. Adams Foster I'm glad I caught you" Will's doctor said walking by at Callie was handing Brandon the baby.

"Is everything ok?" Callie asked

"Yes, it's actually good news, the swelling in Will's brain was decreased enough that we were ably to close the skull flap late last night"

"Oh my goodness! what does that mean?" Callie asked.

"It means he's out of the ICU and the wrapping on his head is a lot less, he's still on the ventilator for his lung but his head is looking a lot better"

"So do you think he will wake up?" Brandon asked.

"It's impossible to say, we will know over the next few days"

"Few day?" Lena asked.

"If he's going to wake up, it will be with in the next 48 hours."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I think the chances of him ever are very slim" The doctor said.

"Ok…thank you" Callie nodded still trying to process everything.

"His room is down the hall to the right, and there are no age restrictions out of ICU so you are welcome to bring the baby in"

"Thank you" Callie said, he nodded and walked away.

"See he's getting better" Lena said rubbing Callie's arm.

"Do you want me to bring this stuff into his room?" Brandon asked adjusting Elizabeth in his arms and picking up the bag.

"No, no I don't want her in there" Callie said quickly.

"Why not, they said he's not at risk of the infection anymore…" Lena started.

"I don't know how much she knows. People always think babies are so unaware but she knows. And I don't want her to see him like this" Callie said.

"Ok, ok thats fine" Lena nodded calmly as Callie felt her voice raising.

"Why don't you go see him and I'll get her settled do you want B to go with you?"

"Yes please" Callie muttered as Lena took Elizabeth.

"Ok Brandon I'll switch with you in an hour" Lena nodded and walked with Callie down the hall.

Will did look better with less tubes coming out of his head. He looked like he had some color returning to his cheeks too.

"Hi, Brandon is here" Callie said taking his hand.

"Hey buddy, looking good" Brandon said making Callie smirk.

"I like the room, you have a nice view of…oh wow a waterfall, this is nicer then our hotel" Brandon said glancing out the window.

"Maybe we should move everyone win here" Callie laughed.

"Yup, anyone who can sleep though 8 Adams Fosters in a room is good in my book" Brandon nodded.

"What was your flight like?"

"Long, I think Jude was about to open the door and toss Frankie out"

"12, hours is a long time. What about Megan?"

"She really wanted to come but couldn't get the time off last minute. She wanted me to tell you she's praying for you though"

"Praying…Do you think that works?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I have ever actually prayed before" Brandon shrugged sitting down across from her.

"Do you think the way we were raised was right?"

"I think so, that we can believe in something but in the end it's more about believing in each other, and love, and just being thankful for everything we have. Morgan was raised to believe in God so she prays." Brandon nodded

"Does you think it helps?"

"I think it helps her think she's helping. She wanted to be here for you but couldn't come. Feeling like she can pray and ask for Will to get better, gives her a way to feel like she is helping. Weather it works or not, it's more about her feeling like she can do something even if she is far away."

"Well tell her thank you for me"

"I will, if I can ever find any service on my phone" Brandon rolled his eyes.

* * *

The day passed with Lena and Brandon switching between watching Elizabeth and sitting with Callie and Will. Callie refused to let Elizabeth into the room and Lena didn't ask again. Lena convinced her to try the fish for lunch and Callie had to admit it wasn't nearly as bad as the though if you don't found swallowing the occasional bone. By the end of the day Will showed no change and Callie was starting to lose what little hope Stef and Mariana had talked into her. It was getting dark when she said goodbye to Will and walked back to the hotel with Brandon where Lena was already starting dinner.

"There's rice and chicken for dinner, with lettuce and tomatoes right from the garden, the manager in the lobby offered me some" Lena said.

"Sounds good" Callie said sitting down at the table.

"Elizabeth has been watching me cook, she might pick up some skills she seems to like watching" Lena said

"She likes watching you, she doesn't care what your doing she just likes you" Brandon said.

"You have become the favorite" Callie nodded

"What! Noo" Lena said making a face at Elizabeth who kicked her feet giving Lena a big grin with her mouth wide open.

"Your the favorite" Brandon nodded getting up to set the table as Stef came in with everyone else behind her.

"Momma!" Frankie cried running to great Lena with a hug.

"HI, Hi how was your day?" Lena asked.

"We saw a castle, and we went to a mall. Oh my gosh momma this mall was 5 floors like you could spend all day there and still never see everything" Mariana said.

"How's William?" Stef asked Callie. Callie shrugged feeling drained from the energy her sisters had ran into the room with.

"The swelling in his brain went down. He had like 24 more hours to show come kind of brain activity until they declare him totally brain dead" Callie said. 24 hours, everything in her life had come down to 24 hours.

"Recovery takes time love" Stef said gently.

"Yeah I know, can we just eat?" Callie asked.

"Yes, Jude help your brother set the table please, Francesca go wash your hands baby" Lena said as everyone started moving around again.

* * *

After dinner Callie gave Elizabeth a bath and put her to bed. Mariana and her brothers begged her to go out to a cafe with them but Callie kept saying no so they gave up going a few blocks into town. Jesus had heard there was going to be a big game on so it was sure to be busy with crazy soccer fans. Callie took out her computer sitting on her bed and heard Lena reading to Frankie before she went to bed. Callie didn't realize how quiet it had gotten when there was a knock on the open doorway. She gave a tiny sigh, she shouldn't be as surprised as she was. She looked up giving both her moms a smile.

"I'm fine" she said before the could ask.

"Well your not fine, no one in your position would be fine, but I commend you for trying to blow it off so well" Stef said as she went in sitting down next to Callie as Lena sat at her feet.

"Well there's 24 hours right? Nothing I can do before then" Callie said.

"But what are you doing now? I mean it's not easy.." Lena asked.

"I'm making sure everything is ready."

"Ready for..?"

"If he dies, there's a lot to do, I'd have to fly him him, plan the funeral, update our will first and for most so if something happens to me Elizabeth will be ok, will you guys take her?" Callie asked.

"We…I mean of course we will but Callie he might be ok" Stef said.

"He's on a 24 hour cloak. this time tomorrow I'm going to have to be thinking about weather or not to unplug him. I just want to be prepared" Callie said. Lena reached over closing her computer and taking it from her lap.

"Why don't you just wait and see what tomorrow brings." She said gently.

"Because I'll have to much to think about tomorrow"

"But to this about this, so far ahead. I don't think its healthy baby"

"You and mom always say to have a plan, this is me making a plan" Calle snapped before she could stop herself.

"Callie" Stef said firmly. The way Stef said her name like that made her cringe every time. It was never anything more then her name but it was a warning, a gentle warning, but a warning none the less infused with the speech she had gotten so often when she was a teenager. Take it down a notch, we love you and we are on your side but we don't understand you right now.

"If I don't do this, all I can think about is him losing time with every second that ticks by. I can't think about that, so I'm thinking about later" Callie said. not meeting either of their eyes.

"I understand that" Lena said gently.

"But let's think of something else, why don't you go meet everyone at the cafe, it would be fun" Stef offered. Callie shook her head.

"I'm not in a fun mood"

"Then how about we make some popcorn momma got today and lay all over the couch and watch the dumbest dumb movie out there and make fun of it" Stef offered.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

* * *

The next morning Lena went out with Brandon and Frankie as Stef and the twins went with Callie to the hospital.

"I'll stay with Elizabeth" Mariana offered. Callie nodded as Stef and Jesus followed her into the room. There was no change from the day before. They sat for a while before Stef went to switch with Mariana. Later Jesus went to track down lunch for them and they ate together in the waiting rom. Callie couldn't help but watch the clock. They were down to ten hours.

"Callie, tomorrow we'll talk about options" The doctor had said. It kept ringing in her mind with every minute that ticked by. options, options…options. Callie was not even exactly sure what that meant. After lunch Jesus was going to stay with Elizabeth but Stef stopped him.

"Callie, I think you should take the baby in" She said.

"no, I don't want her to see him" Callie said firmly.

"I know love but, what if this is her last chance, she's sleeping let her in, let him be able to feel her" Stef said. Callie glanced at the baby swaddled up in Mariana's arms.

"Ok" Callie nodded as they all went back into the room. A nurse was there checking the numbers on the monitor, they never changed.

"Here, Will look Elizabeth is here" Stef whispered tucking Elizabeth into Will's side. The baby stayed asleep but seemed to relax into Will's side. Callie felt tears in her eyes as she watched them and even Jesus was solemn and still. Suddenly the nurse gasped and they all turned to her.

"what?" Stef asked.

"See that?" The nurse asked pointing to a sharp point on the screen.

"Yeah?" Callie asked.

"that's a spike of brain activity" She said.

* * *

Callie had never been a deep sleeper. And after Elizabeth was born Callie was never sure how much time she spent really truly sleeping so when a buzzing sound filled the hotel room her eyes popped open. She waited for a minute to see if it would happen again and a few seconds later it did.

Mariana groaned shoving her pillow over her head as Callie glanced at Elizabeth who was still fast asleep. It buzzed again and Callie was sure it was somewhere in the main room.

"What is that?" Callie whispered.

"Go turn it off!" Mariana yelled reaching out her hand blindly trying to push Callie from the bed. Callie dodged her but stood up walking into the living room. Jesus too was refusing to move as Jude scrambled for the light blinding them all as it went on.

"Brandon!" Stef whisper/yelled looking half awake as she appeared from the other bedroom. Brandon was squinting in the bright light as he fumbled around his bag. He was the only one who still occasionally got cell phone service.

"It's not me" Brandon said holding up his dark screened phone to prove it.

"What the hell!" Jesus yelled.

"What is going on?" Mariana wined appearing in the doorway.

"Something is buzzing." Jude said starting to look around the kitchen.

"Is it an alarm? It's loud" Lena said coming from her own room.

"Like the fire alarm?" Jesus asked

"No that would be louder" Stef shook her head.

"Open the window maybe it's outside" Callie suggested.

"Everyone quiet" Lena said as the room went silent. It buzzed again and they all turned facing the back wall.

"It's the land line" Stef sighed.

"Those still exist?" Jesus asked.

"Yes!" Stef snapped.

"Well your the old one who didn't think of it" Mariana muttered shrieking and jumping out of the way as Stef reached over to pinch her arm.

"Someone answer it!" Lena said.

"Hello" Brandon said reaching for the phone.

"Umm yeah she's here, downstairs? ok Thanks" He said and hung up.

"Well?" Jude asked.

"Callie there is someone downstairs for you" Brandon shrugged.

"In the middle of the night?"

"I guess, that was the front desk"

"Someone listen for Elizabeth please" Callie said putting on her shoes.

"Ok everyone back to bed" Stef said as they all started going back to their rooms. Callie went into the hallway closing the door remembering she forgot her key. She would have to bare the wrath of Jesus when she got back. Making her way down the stairs Callie entered the dark lobby.

"Hi, I was called down?" She said.

"Oh yes, someone needed to talk to you, they said it was urgent" The manager said pointing her to the other side of the room. Calle turned seeing Will's doctor and felt her heart speed up.

"Is everything ok?" She asked going to him.

"Yes, I am sorry to show up but I knew you were staying here and we couldn't get through on the number you left"

"Yeah me phone is not in service, what happened?"

"He's showing brain activity."

"He's waking up!" Callie cried.

"Yes, it will be a while for the brain to heal, probably sometime tomorrow afternoon but I wanted to tell you the good news. He's going to be ok"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Callie cried.

"I'm sure you want to go over there right now but I suggest getting some sleep, you will be there in plenty of time for him to wake up"

"Thank you! When can I take him home?" Callie asked.

"If everything goes as I expect it, I believe he should be strong enough to fly home in one week"

"Thank you!" Callie cried again.

"Have a nice night, I will see you tomorrow" The doctor nodded and left as Callie raced back up the stairs pounding on the door not caring who she woke up.

"REALLY" Jesus bellowed pulling it open making Callie burst into a fit of giggles pushing past her brother.

"What's going on?" Jude asked as they all sat up again.

"He's wake up! He's going to be ok He's waking up!" Callie cried

"He is?" Mariana cried running into the living room.

"yes he will be awake tomorrow! he's waking up!" Callie yelled again, she felt like dancing. Mariana squealed jumping up and down with Jude as Stef and Lena came back into the room.

"He's waking up!" Callie cried running to give her moms a hug as they both caught her up between them. The familiar comfort caught her off guard the way Stef held the back of her head smoothing her hair. The way her face was lost in Lena's coconut smelling curls and suddenly Callie felt like everything hit her at once. She had not shed a tear since the knock on her door so many days ago. She didn't know if it was relief or stress or pure exhaustion but suddenly Callie started to sob. The room went quiet at 12 pairs of arms gathered around her and suddenly everything was go to be ok.

* * *

The next morning they all went to the hospital and gathered in Will's room covering it with balloons, flowers, for anything they could think of. They kept their voices low and waited patiently. His doctor came by often checking on his activity and it was past lunch when Will first moved a finger. The room went dead silent.

"Hi, hey it's Callie, your in the hospital" Callie whispered taking the hand he had just moved into her own.

"Callie?" He crocked not opening his eyes.

"Yeah, your in Portugal, your ok" Callie said.

"My head hurts" He muttered his eye fluttering open and the bright blues locked onto Callie's face making her smile.

"Hi" she whispered.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too!" Callie said leaning down to give him a kiss.

"We're in Portugal?" He asked.

"Yeah, you've been out for almost a week" Callie nodded.

"The baby?" Will asked.

"She's here" Jude said from where he was holding Elizabeth on the other side of the room.

"Your all here" Will said amazed taking in all the faces around him.

"Well did you expect any different? Glad to have you back" Stef said giving him a warm smile as Jude put Elizabeth in Callie's hands and Will reached out running his thumb over the babies' cheek.

"She got so big" He whispered as Callie sat the baby on his bed and Elizabeth reached out putting her tiny fingers in Will's mouth.

"I'm so glad your ok" Callie sighed

"Me too" Will smiled.

* * *

The next day was everyone else's last day in Portugal. Will was doing amazingly he had started eating on his own and was sitting up and talking and acting totally normal. Callie was so relieved to see he was going to be just fine. Jesus of all people had offered to stay behind and help Callie take him and Elizabeth home in a few days. For their last day here Lena had purposed a trip to the beach chichi everyone jumped at. Callie was about to say no but Will insisted she go and see a bit of the country she had been trapped in for over a week. So off they went to the sparkling clear water beach with the softest sand Callie had ever seen. She dangled Elizabeth's toes in the waves and the baby sucked on her arm kicking her feet while they watched Jesus diving from the rocks and Brandon trying to catch the colorful fish that raced past him. In the afternoon Elizabeth slept on the shade on the blanket and Callie swam around with her brothers while Stef sat on the beach. Callie watched her for a minute before getting out of the water and going to the blanket.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked sitting down next to Stef.

"Of course my love" Stef turned to her giving her a little wink.

"Will and I, before we were married, we had talked about fostering. I know you always say you love all of us the same, but honestly you can't can you? I mean since I had Elizabeth I can't imagine loving someone else more then her. I mean somewhere deep down it must be different for you with Brandon, or even Frankie then it is for the rest of us" Callie said.

"It's different, but not in numbers. I love all six of you exactly the same. Just because I was pregnant with B or watched momma carry your little sister and held her as a newborn doesn't mean I love them more. I know how you feel, I was worried about Brandon when we first took the twins. He went from being an only child to the oldest of three and the twins were both pretty needy. But it turns out it's not a matter of spreading the love thinner. somewhere you find more love even when you didn't think you could possible have anymore it's there. And it helps to have a good partner in it. There were days I doubted my ability to be a good mom. Believe it or not girly I am not as perfect as you all might think" Stef said glancing at Callie who giggled.

"But I always knew that momma could fill in the blanks I couldn't. And that with the two of us, Brandon and any other kids we brought in temporally, would be in a good safe home."

"I always want to foster, but I don't know if its fair to Elizabeth, foster children are more needy."

"Yes, but we managed, it is a balancing act, and there are hard days, there can be very hard days. Like when you first came to us, not so fun was it?" Stef said making Callie crack a smile.

"That was a hard few weeks, for you and momma and I and your sister, God I didn't think you two would ever be able to get along…But then a few more weeks went by and you started to smile, then another week and you started letting us in and we could hug you or give you come comfort we knew you needed. A few more weeks and we were talking about adopting you, life didn't feel right without you in it. You and Miss Thing were finally getting along, and the good days started to out number the hard ones and then more and more. Foster care is hard for the parents, you know it as a kid and as a social worker but it would be new for you to do it as a parent. It's hard, but it is in every way 100% worth every bit of the effort. These kids are hurting when they come to you and before your eyes they grow and heal, and you get to have a part in that. And that is every bit as special as holding a newborn, or seeing first steps or first words. Do I wish we had had you and your brothers and sister as babies? Oh yes, with every bit of my heart. But you wouldn't be who you are today without all the things in your life that made you who you are. Good or bad those things shape who you have become, and I wouldn't change one thing about any of you" Stef said

"Do you think Brandon is better off?" Callie asked.

"Oh yes. Brandon would not do well an only child with three parents. He loves all you guys. And I think he learned a lot. He might had three parents who love him and will be there the second he calls but some kids don't. He learned that he is lucky, and when your lucky like we are it's your job to give back and help out those who aren't. The world is not a perfect place Callie, you know that. But if there are enough people out there willing to try, it can become better. Plus look at that" Stef nodded towards the water, Callie looked over. Jesus had Frankie on his shoulders and he Jude and Brandon were playing some kind of game that involved a lot of splashing. Frankie was squealing safely high enough out of the splash zone but the boys were coughing they were laughing so much swallowing water. Lena and Mariana walked down the beach towards them each with a bucket full of sea shells.

"I love you mom" Callie said leaning into Stef's side as Stef leaned over kissing the top of her head.


	26. Chapter 26 The End

Six days later Callie found herself pulling her car into the driveway of the familiar big house. The front door opened and Jude and Frankie came running out to greet them.

"Ok easy, easy slow" Jude directed Will handing him his crutched and following him up the lawn while Callie grabbed Elizabeth and Frankie skipped along beside her making their way to the house.

"They are here!" Jude called opening the front door.

"Hi, come on it." Lena greeted them with a smile from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey man have a seat" Jesus said moving so Will could sit down on the couch.

"Wow it smells amazing" Callie smiled going into the kitchen where Megan and Mariana were helping Lena cook. Stef sat in the nook with Frankie Sam and Brandon.

"Let me see this girl oh my goodness five days is to many!" Stef said taking Elizabeth from Callie. Lena danced by giving the baby a kiss making her squeal and bury her face in Stef's neck as Callie greeted everyone

"Can I help?" Callie asked.

"You can set the table it's just about time" Lena said as Callie grabbed plates and cups and Frankie took some forks.

"How was your flight back?" Brandon asked.

"Easier then the one there, Jesus was actually really good with her." Callie said making Stef raise her eyebrows.

"How was yours?" Callie asked.

"Well we found out Frankie gets air sick" Lena said.

"Eww yuck' Callie laughed as Frankie stuck out her tung.

"Ok dinner!" Lena called as everyone stood up taking their seats around the table. Will hobbled in with the help of Jesus and Jude sitting down next to Callie. Elizabeth sat in Stef's lap looking around as everyone got settled.

"Before we eat I just wanted to take a minute to remind everyone how thankful we should be that Will is here with us tonight. He returned home safely, with a few bumps in the road but he is here and healthy and for that we need tot be grateful" Stef said. Everyone nodded.

"Our table is very full today but momma and I would not have it another way and we are so glad that you all make it a point to be home Sunday nights for dinner. One of the most important things in this life is family and we love you all so very much. Family is not about DNA, its not about having someone eyes or nose. Family is about love and being together and this right here..being squished around a table for a meal. So let's take a minute to just remember that we are lucky, we are very lucky." Stef said as everyone nodded again.

"Here here" Brandon said raising his glass as they all gave a toast.

"Ok there's salad, here baby pass this down. There is lasagna and meatballs too" Lena said starting to pass things out.

"Oh this smells wonderful my love thank you" Stef said making Lena smile.

"How come you never cook mom?" Frankie asked.

"Because mom is only good at making things you can girl or boil and Momma says they aren't healthy" Jesus said.

"Oh come on! I made pork chop that one time" Stef cried.

"You mean burnt to a crisp chop" Brandon said making them all laugh as Stef threw a roll across the table at him.

"Mariana can't cook either" Jude pointed out.

"I am 22, it is still acceptable for me to live on take out and soup in a cup" Mariana said flipping her hair with attitude.

"It's ok I can cook" Sam smiled.

"Oh you can?" Stef asked surprised.

"I spent a year at culinary school" Sam nodded.

"Oh well you will have to cook here some time!" Lena cried.

"I would love to! It would never be as good at your though, maybe we could cook together one night?"

"That would be wonderful" Lena smiled as Stef winked at Mariana and Callie caught her eye giving her a nod. Just like Mariana had instantly know Will was for Callie, Callie could tell Sam was the one for her. He was the calm, sweet yin to Mariana's overly confident yang. Or as Callie liked to think of it. The Lena to her Stef, she knew her sister would turn out just fine.

"We should each bring our own dish one night, we can judge who is better" Will said.

"Oh yes I love it!" Stef cried.

"Does pizza count?" Jesus asked making them laugh again.

"Well Megan and I make some good tacos" Brandon offered.

"If it's from a box it doesn't count" Callie laughed.

"What? Of course it counts, it's Jesus's pizza that doesn't count! You can't order it and bring it" Brandon said.

"I can make pizza!" Jesus cried.

"Oh yeah? how?" Jude asked.

"Crust, sauce, cheese, toppings bam!" Jesus cried throwing his hands up.

"What do you use to make the crust?" Mariana asked. Jesus's face fell as he realized he didn't know.

"BAM!" Jude cried mimicking him making them laugh again. Callie reached under the table squeezing Will's hand as his deep laughter joined the group. She clanked over at Elizabeth watching them all with big alert eyes from Stef's lap. Callie never in her whole life thought about how happy it would make her to see her own child settled in the strong arms of her mom.

"Ok give her here your hogging her" Lena smiled getting up from her seat walking around the table putting her arms out to Elizabeth who gave her a big open mouthed grin as Lena covered her face in kissed.

"Hey" Stef pretended to pout.

"Fair is fair my love" Lena whispered and smiled giving Stef a kiss as Callie watched them.

"Are you ok love?" Stef asked turning to Callie.

"Yeah, yeah i'm sure really happy" Callie whispered was Lena ran her fingers through her hair and Stef gave her a smile. Around the table Sam helped Frankie cut up her food. Mariana and Megan talked about the fabric for Megan's wedding dress. Jude was telling Will about a new boy from school he thought was cute and Jesus threw a roll at Brandon who was laughing hard. Stef smiled and meet Callie's eye giving her a little wink and Callie sighed a deep pleasing sigh. Since she was 15 years old Stef had always shot her that little wink only Callie caught. No matter how Callie was feeling or what was going on that day it gave her a sense of calm. It said I love you, you are safe and everything is going to be just fine. And Callie knew it was true.


End file.
